The Legacy of the Saiyaness
by Chibi-Panda-Saiyajin
Summary: Two years after the fight against Bills the God of Destruction. A new Saiyan shows herself on Earth and a whole new threat is presented concerning Goku and this girl, not to mention old and forgotten legends is revived from the ashes of Planet Vegeta. What secrets does she hide? Can she keep them to herself? And may she be suffering from a disorder that affect her in every way?
1. Mysterious Girl from Space

_**The Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl From Space**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own my OC.**

**. . . . . . .**

_Author's Note: If you are reading this for the first time, you may not know that I have updated this chapter and will be updating a few more. The story plot is undergoing a few changes, one in particular affecting the whole story, but it's going to be epic. If you have this before and are reading this over and are wondering what's going on, don't worry. All writing must undergo editing before it can be so to speak. These changes will only add to the story and make it better and more interesting. If you have any questions, message me and I will answer them. And don't forget to review! Enjoy!_

**. . . . . . .**

POV of Goku

On a peaceful day in the month of June a space pod crash-landed on Earth miles off the coast of the island where Kame House resided on a small dirt pile island. I, along with my son Gohan, and Krillin took off from the Kame House, in the direction of the crash, leaving 18 with Marron.

"Oh man!" I heard my friend say squeamishly.

"What's wrong Krillin?" I asked him.

"I'm just afraid that this is what I think it is," he answered.

"You mean about the alien from another planet?" I asked innocently, something I can't help myself from doing.

"WHY'D YA HAVE TO GO SAYING IT LIKE THAT?! THAT'LL JUST MAKE IT MORE REAL!"

"Well, there's no point in hiding it. It's already happening."

"Dad's right, Krillin," said Gohan. "Whoever this is and whatever they want, we have to face them head-on."

Krillin sighed, sounding exhausted. It was weird how he would feel that way, considering the fact that we hadn't even reached our destination yet. "First a cat and his master comes down and nearly blows up the planet, and now this. We can never get a break!"

**. . . . . . .**

As the three of us land, I see all of our old friends have come as well: Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. I guess they heard the crash as well.

"Piccolo!" I heard my son cheer and I turn around. And what do you know; he's standing right there, separate from the group. Though he was Piccolo, always so focused. I laugh sheepishly as I remember the battles we fought in together in the past twenty plus years.

"Oh, hey Piccolo! How's it been? I guess you heard the crash, too," I guessed. "Then again, why else would you have come?"

"As if there would be any other reason for me to stand here," Piccolo muttered in a low tone. Yep he still hadn't changed and I wouldn't have expected him to have.

The next thing I saw brought me back to my mellow self, or more correctly someone and that someone was Vegeta, whom was standing slightly impatient off to the side with his arms crossed against his chest. "Vegeta. Why am I not surprised?" I smiled.

Vegeta's eyes were still focused on the space pod that continued to let off smoke without control. He must have been the first one to show up. He cocked his head backwards at me and smirked. "Kakarot." He looked back after that, obviously not wanting to engage in conversation unlike the rest of us. Yep that was Vegeta all right.

"I see you're in the zone… which is good. If this guy turns out to be evil, we'll need to be on our feet already for anything."

"I know what you're thinking Kakarot and _I_ am going to face him, no one else. I don't want you getting in the way of that, got it?"

"And that's fine by me. Just try not to drag it on for too long, and that's only if what we're dealing with is someone who's looking for trouble. But if that's the case, then have you fight. Just don't be afraid to end this quickly. We're on a time sensitive schedule."

"Yes, I know. You don't have to remind me like a child," he told me. I could tell by the attitude in his voice that he was rolling his eyes, but I would never tell him that out loud.

"Whatever you say. But just in case something happens and you can't finish things off…" I turned my attention back on the pod and became excited about endless possibilities, grinning cheerfully, "I'm going in after you."

I overheard Vegeta growl to himself. So proud, well he was going to have to put his pride aside if I got a chance to fight this guy, whether he liked it or not.

Everyone was quiet for the most part, small talk between old friends and catching each other up on everything that had happened so far since they all split up. Tien and Chiaotzu still remained close in friendship as anyone would expect them to. They visited Launch after so many years apart, and her and Tien soon enough had a child. It was a girl, taking after both of her father, and eyes and Tien's third eye. Yamcha was still dating in hopes of finding his true love after realizing that there was nothing separating Bulma and Vegeta away. He hadn't found her yet, but he was keeping his fingers crossed. But that was only a very small part of what happened in the seven years…

(A/N: SPOILER ALERTS UP AHEAD REGARDING DBZ BATTLE OF GODS. IF YOU WISH TO NOT READ IT SKIP IT UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT SERIES OF ASTERISKS. HOWEVER THIS IS RELEVANT TO THE PLOT SO I DON'T RECOMMEND YOU DO THAT)

**. . . . . . .**

Approximately five years after the defeat of Majin Buu, two men known as Bills and Whis came to Earth looking for the Saiyan responsible for killing the tyrant Frieza, and that Saiyan was obviously I. Arriving on King Kai's planet, Bills asked King Kai and I if either of us had ever heard of a Super Saiyan God, which neither of us had. I then demonstrated the various Super Saiyan forms but Bills is unimpressed. That when I challenged him and was easily defeated. The two of them departed from the planet to learn if Vegeta, his son, or either of my sons knew about the Super Saiyan God.

They arrived on Earth and Bills took on all the Z Fighters (Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 18, Majin Buu, Tien Shinhan, Gotenks) and ultimately defeated all of them after being angered by Majin Buu. I finally arrived and asked Bills to give me time to reach Super Saiyan God status. After he agreed to wait, I called forth Shenron to ask him how to reach the form and Shenron revealed the method. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and I gathered together to help me transform.

After we failed, Whis corrected us by stating that the power of five Saiyans must be infused into another, therefore we still were in need of another Saiyan. Ready to leave (both Whis and Bills) Videl and Dende announced that she was pregnant and provided the solution to our problem. All of the Saiyan along with Videl all join hands as they offered their energy to me. That was when I transformed into a Super Saiyan God.

Immediately after this, Bills and I engaged in battle and as the fight progressed over some time, the Super Saiyan God transformation wore off, reverting me back to my base form. The battle continued in Earth's atmosphere. Bills fired an enormous attack at me, close to destroying Earth. When I heard my friends and family cheering me on, I transformed back into a Super Saiyan God and repelled his attack. Impressed, Bills decided to stop the fight if I agreed to surrender, which I did.

Back on Earth Bills stated that I was the second strongest opponent he had ever had, this due to Whis who was revealed as his martial arts master. He also revealed the universe we live in is the seventh universe and that there are twelve universes in total. Bills then proceeded to destroy the Earth as planned, but was unsuccessful, having run out of stamina. Shortly after, the two of them left so Bills could rest and regain his stamina. Giving us three years to train…

**. . . . . . .**

Everything was quiet and all of us stopped talking after a short while to watch as the space pod continued to produce smoke from the crater it made. Although it wasn't quiet for long when Vegeta spoke up, becoming very impatient by the seemingly endless wait.

"How long are we going to stand here twiddling our thumbs like a bunch of half-wits, Kakarot? I'm not waiting for the idiot to come out and introduce himself!" he shouted.

He was right. Why did any of us have to stand there? It was then I realized I could do something other than waiting in one spot until the person showed their face.

I ignored him and took a step towards the pod. But then I stopped to think about my decision as I ignored my friends' gasps. I thought I was acting crazy. Like I had lost my mind, but soon recognized the potential of whoever was in the pod and regretted halting, proceeding slowly towards the space pod. I only took my time because I wanted to really enjoy the moment while my curiosity still grew with the stillness in the air and time itself.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, fool?" I half-heard Vegeta yell at me. "You're not seriously going to go up to the thing, are you? For all you know there could be a complete psychopath in there ready to blast you! Don't go near that pod! Leave this to me, Kakarot! I'm perfectly capable of taking this guy down!"

"Calm down, Vegeta. I'm just going over there to see what's up. I'll be fine so don't worry about it," I said with a smile on my face.

I continued down the way to the space pod, reaching the edge of the crater. I was so excited to know who the person was and whether or not they were on Earth for wicked reasons, which I was sure made Vegeta mad because I could just barely hear him growling in the background. But before I could reach the pod and still at the edge, I heard a sound come from it. Following that, the door to the pod opened as it steadily made its way down to the ground.

I stepped back a step or two from what I remember. It nearly had me scared and yet I was still smiling. My heartbeat picked up faster when I heard the being's foot emerge from the craft and touch ground. As if my heart wasn't beating enough out of my chest as it was. I could hear the sound of feet moving in the dirt and I wasn't sure if my friends were moving forward and backward. Maybe both. We were all waiting for the alien to show himself or herself.

Minutes went by and I could feel the tension grow in the air and my smile faded a little. Worried for a second there that we may not have made it. That the being would come out and kill us off, one by one, and then go after the rest of our friends and family and eventually the Earth. And if this guy was the evil monster we all feared him to be… there was no telling what he could do to the entire universe.

My stomach twisted in knots; waiting didn't do me any good. But I knew it would be foolish to pull whomever it was out of there, plus I would never do that. And so I waited anyway.

The smoke finally started to settle, thus giving me the opportunity to find the face of our enemy before the enemy found mine. I squinted to get a good look at the guy.

I heard Vegeta tell me that they didn't have much energy and become excited about it, saying that it would not take much to defeat the guy. I tried to sense their energy and after a moment, I realized he was right. Their energy was very low but I wasn't sure that was necessarily a good thing. In fact, I had a bad feeling it wasn't.

The black figure in the dissipating smoke became an actual life form and all of a sudden I gasped in amazement; this person didn't look like a mercenary, or even remotely evil for that matter. It took a while for me to realize the group was trying to get my attention. I continued staring at the person who stepped out of the space pod. Everyone was calling for me to snap me back to reality one more time. Luckily for them they were successful. I turned my head around and uttered, "Huh, what?"

"Goku, tell us what's going on?" Piccolo asked me, to which I did not reply.

I thought for a moment, then realized I had been spacing out and turned back to recollect what I saw of the being. Standing in front of me was a girl. She was a black-eyed teenage girl with the appearance of a fifteen year old. She had black, spiky, medium length hair with blonde streaks in it. There were six spiky bangs arranged across her forehead. The two that were the most prominent resided on the sides of her face, the left side—from my perspective—was a little longer that the right; the right one reaching her shoulder while the other side barely skimmed her neck.

She was wearing a white, collared satin dress decorated with thick, golden trimming. The top portion of her dress, from below her chest and up, was a shimmering, colorful nylon lace-separating the piece from the rest of her outfit another gold ribbon. A bold and thick piece of gold bordered the bottom of her dress. She came off as innocent and fair in a way by the design of her attire, even though it was tattered here and there and stained with blood.

She also had silk-like, loose-fitting leg and arm warmers identical to the dress she wore, with ruffled top ends that came from right below her shoulders and overlapped the backs of her hands in a V shape. They started slipping down to her hands and feet-exposing her scuffed, white boots-as she limp farther and farther away from the space pod towards us.

Boots-knee length and nothing like his in appearance; donning a rainbow-like shimmering pattern with the same honey color themed heels and outsoles, and gold laced on the insteps, also splattered with blood. A golden link wrapped around her waist at least three times.

And around her neck, Goku noticed, was a silver, loose-dangling chain inside of her dress. At first he couldn't see if there was anything else to it until he saw a silver figure of some sort through the top half of her dress, still he was unable to make it out. It was probably the only possession on her that was spared.

It was almost hard for me to watch her and I was close to looking away twice. Actually it was hard to watch her because of my tendency to pity the souls whom had been hurt. I felt tempted to look away for a third time, but I couldn't. I didn't know why I couldn't turn my attention elsewhere—I was just stuck. Stuck watching this girl help herself, while I did nothing. Nothing! No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't look away.

There was just something about that look in her eyes; they seemed awfully familiar. But wasn't just her eyes, it was everything about her.

Her face was drained of color. Blood smeared her eyes, neighboring her sockets. And her hands were stained with blood as well. She looked as if she had just survived an awful battle—very awful at that, hunted after and nearly taken out for acquiring secret information… nearly.

She was dressed so beautifully, it was a shame her clothes were coming apart.

I could see the tiredness in her half opened eyes and could tell she was within minutes of passing out. Because this was important, I knew I would have to be ready to help her as soon as she did if she _were_ to go unconscious. Tears slowly forming in her eyes and this had to have been that hardest part of being rendered powerless, due to me still being in shock.

It wasn't necessarily because she was crying, even though that part was sad for me to watch, but that the girl was trying to hold back her tears. I knew this because she occasionally sniffle them back and tired to hold her eyes wide open and try to not blink for a while but failed for she was still tired. It was like as if she did it for self-pride or something close those words, something a Saiyan would do. But soon enough she gave up all together, seeming to not care if anyone noticed her crying or not.

Though, she stopped this and looked directly at me. Directly into my eyes in fact, which made looking back at her even more difficult. I could read her face, her eyes were telling me to save her. To care that she was hurting both physically and emotionally for reasons I was not yet aware of. Do something other than just stare at her like an idiot and watch her fend for herself on a foreign planet!

Which brought me to a question. She looked human, had the outer presentation of a human, she displayed all human qualities, she embodied everything human—I understood that. And yet she wasn't from here... She wasn't from Planet Earth. Why would I bring this up? Well, for starters her pod is that of the kind extraterrestrials had used for intergalactic missions, like Frieza, the Ginyu Force, etc. There's no doubt that she did come out of the space pod, all of us watched her get out. She didn't just get hit with it or something. Kami forbid.

She was barely holding onto her left arm with her right and her legs staggered forward. The girl moved back and forth from side to side due to obvious dizziness, and as she continued to walk towards the group her attention was focused on nobody else but me. Keeping me frozen in place against my will. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she suddenly fell backwards, catching air before she hit the ground hard.


	2. The Girl Awakens

_**The Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 2: The Girl Awakens**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own my OC.**

**. . . . . . .**

POV of Goku

Allowing my instincts to kick in and take control of me, I slid down the crater and ran to her.

"Kakarot, don't go near it!" Vegeta shouted after me while running towards the motionless girl and I. He had not yet noticed that she _was_ actually a girl, and it was only a matter of time until her true identity would be revealed to all of us. When he and the rest of them had reached her unconscious body, he choked on his word. Almost speechless at what was lying at our feet. The same went for everyone there. "She's a... f-female?" he said.

I finally knelt down beside her as soon as he said it. The reality of it had really hit me having to hear it out loud, making it all that more real. "Hey, kid, are you alright?" I asked her in a whisper, nudging her shoulder lightly with his hand. But I received no answer.

"Whoa!" Gohan gasped. "Is she really a girl?" he asked me while I never took my eyes off the girl.

"Yes, Gohan. But it doesn't matter if she is or isn't. This girl needs our help."

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked on.

I gave his question a good thinking but couldn't answer it right away, still in shock to what I saw. The situation we were all in had me really stumped to say the least; I could hardly keep my train of thought on a single track and I didn't have any answers for why the girl was here, what happened to her, or if she was even still alive. Just the thought of her being dead made my stomach churn.

_What's wrong with me? _I thought._ I've never been this out of it before! I always know what to do! And even when I don't, I have an idea of what I want to do! This is just too real…!_

Having nothing else to say, I answered, "I… I don't know. It's hard to tell at this point. She doesn't look okay?" I raised my voice in frustration. "Does it look like she'll pull through?!" I demanded from everyone, moving closer to her and guarding her body now.

Most of my friends with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo took a step back from me nervously. They must have been scared and worried about as well.

"Calm down, Kakarot!" Vegeta spoke up for the first time since the girl came out of the space pod. "We don't know anything about the girl yet! We don't know where she came from, how long she's been in there, or if she's even here to kill us! So I suggest you get your head back in the game and stop acting like a fool!"

I stared at Vegeta speechless. I didn't know what came over me or why I took that kind of tone with my friends, but I felt upset that I allowed it to happen.

"Vegeta's right. This isn't the time to argue," Piccolo said. "The girl needs to be healed."

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you guys like that," I apologized.

"It's alright, Goku," said Krillin. "You were just worried about her not pulling through."

"Just as long as we keep in mind that we shouldn't give ourselves a reason to be worried about something like that happening," Tien added. "Piccolo's right, if we want to save this girl we need to get going."

"We need to get her to a hospital, and fast. And if we can't manage to pull that off and she ends up dying, we'll just have to gather the Dragon Balls and wish her back to life." Yamcha said.

When he brought up the possibility of her dying, I lost my focus again and zoned out completely. I think I was having a panic attack and I started to believe that it was already too late for her.

"Don't tell him that!" Krillin yelled, smacking him hard on the head. "He's already worried about the girl enough without you coming up with a million possibilities regarding her life!"

"Sheesh, sorry! Didn't have to hit me though!"

_Come on kid. Just hang in there. We're going to get you the help you need._

I then tried to sense her energy. All of it was nearly drained out of her, so I quickly but gently picked her up into my arms while making sure I wasn't causing anymore harm to her body. I rested her head on my shoulder as my hand lightly gripped the side of her leg, trying to keep her in my arms. I studied her face carefully, unable to look away from one like hers. She had been through a tough fight for sure, but there was something awfully familiar about her. I just had a feeling like I knew her from somewhere.

I stared at her in wonderment and fear, studying the scars and wounds on her face. Although I was in shock, I was still able to produce words. With no other choice, I called for Vegeta, looked at him and asked, "Is there any way we could go to Capsule Corp and have Bulma help her out? I don't want to have to take her to a hospital and have doctors tell me she's dead. Or any nurses to scream for that matter."

"It's fine by me," he said.

"Thanks. The sooner she gets the help she needs, the better."

"What I wanna know is how in the hell a girl such as her ended up like this."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, just imagine the monster she went up against. Do you think he's dead?"

"Hmph, he better be. I have no interest in fighting him now. I have one priority, and fighting him is not it. He would be smart to stay away from Earth until I become a Super Saiyan God and defeat Bills."

"Vegeta! The last thing we need to worry about is a new villain, not to mention Bills too! We can deal with all that later if the guy shows himself, but not now. We must worry about saving this girl first"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you. You can stop whining already."

Suddenly a small groan roused the girl and she began coughing. I sighed loudly in relief that she was still alive, even if she was barely alive. Her eyes opened slightly and darted at everyone in the group.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The girl's eyes shot wide. "I'm alive? But... how can that be? It's been three―" She went to continue but was delayed a spasm of pain. Her hand started shaking and her fingers began twitching. Then it stopped almost simultaneously. She coughed again.

"Hey, don't worry. It's going to be okay. We won't let anything bad happen to you. We'll take care of you. I promise."

Her eyes started drifting until she shook herself back to reality and gazed at me. Her voice was hoarse. "You... it's really you―you're him! You're the man my computer found! Oh thank goodness!" she said, pulling on my shirt.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Are you the one they call K-Kakarot? Or do you go by Goku?"

My eyes shot this time in shock. "How do you know my name?" I asked her.

Her lips curled at the corners faintly. "Hmm, well I'll be a son of a gun... I knew it, you do look like that picture of Bardock."

"Wait, how do you know who my father is?"

She turned her head towards Vegeta. "And you must be His Royal Majesty. It's an honor meeting you, Prince Vegeta."

"What? How do you know who I am? Explain yourself!" Vegeta spat, clenching his fist.

"I came this planet because I discovered Saiyan life here―" She coughed again, "so I traveled all this way to meet you. You have no idea how happy I am to see the legacy of the Saiyans living on after Lord Frieza's death. It is truly the biggest honor to be in the presence of... two strong warriors like yourselves. And the last survivors of Planet Vegeta." She tilted her head to the side and looked at Gohan. She sheepishly laughed a weak and amused laugh. "That must be your son... over there," she said to me. "He looks just like you," she said to me. "You... must be proud of him. I can tell he's very strong... even if I don't have much energy left to tell."

The girl laughed again, but winced and grunted in frustration at an obvious pain in her gut. I held her a little bit tighter in my arms to keep her from falling out. "Please, tell us why you're really here. I know there's more to what you're saying, I just do. So please tell us."

Her eyes started drifting off until I shook her to keep them open.

"Please! Hurry and tell us! Why are you here? How do you know who we are? Tell us while you still have time!" I begged her desperately to prevent her from losing consciousness again.

"You really have no idea how much this pleases me. I thought our entire race was wiped out, and now I have three Saiyans standing around me." She looked up at the sky staring upward, smiling. "Mother would never believe it but I get to see it with my own two eyes... She would be proud."

The girl was tired but she was wide-awake enough to answer my question. A loud cough weakened her to the point where she only had a few words left in her before she was pass out.

"Please tell us why you're here," I begged her again.

She answered simply, "Because we are one and the same... it's because I-I am a... a Saiyan, too."

And with that last breath she drew the girl's eyes closed, her body sank in my arms and turned her head on its side, announcing that she had passed out.

Everything was quiet. Nobody said a word or moved in anyway. My brain began to fill with a thousand thoughts to the point where I couldn't concentrate on a single one. I just stared at the teenage girl in disbelief as she rested in my arms along with all of my friends. How was it possible for another Saiyan to have gotten away before Planet Vegeta was destroyed? This silence continued for minutes until Vegeta spoke up.

"How can this be? I thought there were only four survivors from the explosion of Planet Vegeta! How is she another? Even if she did manage to escape, she's way too young to have!" He paused. "How is this possible?"

I didn't answer, I was still staring down at the girl wondering what brought her to this condition.

_How did you ever escape… the battle and the destruction of Planet Vegeta? Who did this to you...? And how did you get away?_


	3. A Formed Bond is Recognized

_**Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 3. A Formed Bond is Recognized**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own my OC**

**. . . . . . .**

POV of Vegeta

When we arrived at Capsule Corp., we all hurried to the lab. When we got there, my wife was already there. She was working on something of hers, one of her projects I presume. I didn't know what exactly it was and quite frankly didn't care to ask, or any of the others for the matter. There were more important things to worry about.

"What's up, guys?" she greeted us, spinning around in her chair to face us, and connected eyes with Kakarot while smiling. "I see the gang's back in—" she simultaneously took a look at the girl in his arms and shot up out of her chair and backtracked a couple steps while knocking a few things on her desk onto the floor in the process. "OH MY GOD! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!"

"It's okay, Bulma," assured Goku.

"BUT SHE'S BLEEDING! IS SHE ALIVE?!"

"We see that she's bleeding, woman. We see that very clearly. She needs to be healed as soon as possible. Standing around isn't going to give her what she needs. Her wounds need to be healed now." I told her. Back arched, arms at my sides, and a serious and expression on my face. Sighs that would tell my wife that our time of peace and prosperity had come to an end, because if we managed to come across a half alive being, there was bound to be a new villain on the rise. In fact, it was almost always guaranteed…

"Um, ok… I can do that," My wife stammered. She walked out of the room as we all followed closely behind on the way to the medical wing. She started to pick up the pace when she remembered shortly after that there was still a dying girl in Kakarot's arms. After we got there Bulma showed him the newly built Rejuvenation Tank.

"Oh, wow! It looks just like the one Frieza had on his ship!" he said aloud, examining the machine closely. Checking over every nook and cranny to see if it lived up to perfect expectation, which it did. Nothing we weren't used to seeing in any and all of my wife's inventions.

Kakarot stepped over to the tank to put the girl inside and started the machine up. I saw him study her over and over again with this look of determination in his eyes in the reflection of the glass. The look had concern as well as the water rose over her body. The water level acted as a stopwatch, slowly counting down the seconds of the fragile girl's existence.

"More closely resembling that of the kind the Saiyans used on Planet Vegeta, with a little _Capsule Corp._ finesse," she admitted, prideful. Winking on Capsule Corp. "It was Vegeta's idea to incorporate it into our new line we did not too long ago."

A switch must have flipped in his brain because when Kakarot heard this, his attention was averted from the young girl to the rest of the gang, primarily my wife and I. He changed to his usual playful and innocent tone and turned around. "Heh, that sounds like something you would do, Vegeta," he half laughed.

I mustered an involuntary smirk. Over the years Kakarot had grown to be less annoying after the defeat of Majin Buu and I began to see that the good in him wasn't as intolerable as I had originally thought. Yes, to that day I still awaited for our rematch but the longer I stayed on Earth and the longer I stayed in closer proximity with my family and comrades—especially Bulma and Trunks, the more I became used to being around Kakarot.

Kakarot immediately turned back to the Rejuvenation Tank after briefly talking with us. It was so fast and effortless, like as if nothing happened. Like as if we never had the conversation to begin with. Ever since he rescued that girl, Kakarot had trouble taking his eyes off her.

_I don't understand, Kakarot. You've seen thousands... no, millions of people all around the universe injured and even killed. Why is the girl's injuries affecting you like this? It's not like you to be acting this way! She is a Saiyan, she will be all right! Nobody else here is worried for her as much as you are. Not even me! So why are you, Kakarot...?_

She had a face that told her story: a girl who came from a foreign planet and sought help from strangers. Trying her hardest to keep herself alive after a brutal fight. And now she was waiting for her life to continue.

The strangest thing about her was her desperation. She asked for our help, something a Saiyan would almost never ask for. This is what led me to believe she hadn't grown up with normal Saiyan upbringings.

A Saiyan… That was just another piece to this jigsaw puzzle. Just the simple fact that she _was_ a Saiyan was astonishing. The last female of our species, what an honor it was to be in her presence. There were many divine qualities to a female Saiyan. Not only were they useful in battle but very charming and headstrong.

And _she_ claimed it was an honor to be on the same planet as the last two survivors of Planet Vegeta and their demi-Saiyan offspring. No, it was the other way around. Only I wouldn't admit such a thing out loud.

_The only time the matters of a female Saiyan were brought up was in the case of relationships and battles and that was a rarity by itself. They only made up a small percentage of Planet Vegeta's population. So why is there a full-blooded Saiyaness here on Earth? It just doesn't add up. My home planet was destroyed far too long ago for there to be another generation to survive the genocide. And on top of that it was rare for one to be conceived. The chances of actually having one were less than likely. Then again there was one crawling out of that pod and now here in my home..._

Once again Kakarot wasn't responsive to our questions and was unable to navigate himself in conversation and think properly at the same time. I could understand something this big would have to take time to get used to. This—what we were ultimately faced with—was bigger than us all. For the reason being it left open a large hole of unanswered questions and theories and much more about the females of our almost extinct race. But it didn't take much to get Kakarot's attention off the girl for a moment when I asked for him.

"Kakarot."

He saw me out of the corner of his eye and answered me without a word, not even turning around. I knew I had his complete and undivided attention, but not for long. So I made haste with what I had to say. "She is fine. The girl is going to fine. You don't need to keep watch of her any longer. The machine will do that for us."

Kakarot finally turned and nodded. My wife was gone, left to go to a meeting that she was running late for. My hands were clutched into fists at my sides nervously as nearly lost myself in thought. It was for the best that I interrupted his thinking. That way, we could all discuss it together as a team without having to rattle our brains too much.

_Who would have thought... I, the Prince of all Saiyans, actually working with a bunch of Earthlings as a team..._

Kakarot hesitated then finally separated himself from the Rejuvenation Tank and the Saiyan girl to join the group. "So… I assume everybody's thinking pretty much the same thing here, right?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Yes. It seems we have a female Saiyan in our possession," Piccolo said with his arms crossed as well. "Only thing is what do we do with her?"

"How are we sure she's even telling the truth?" Krillin questioned. "I mean, come on, seriously? Another Saiyan—who happens to be female—comes to Earth and we're just supposed to believe that? I don't know about you guys but it sounds too good to be true to me. She doesn't even have a tail like all Saiyans do."

"Under certain circumstances it doesn't sound farfetched," Kakarot spoke up.

"How?" Krillin asked.

"It doesn't take blasted rocket science to figure out she is telling the truth. For all you know she could have lost it in battle. Have you forgotten that not all Saiyans always end up keeping their tails throughout their life? Not on this planet they sure don't." I smirked and then returned to a scowl. I pivoted to where I could see the girl. "The tail is clearly hidden. Wrapped around her thigh instead of her waist. Unusual for a Saiyan to hide their tail unless they need to. The girl probably didn't want to cut a hole in her dress..." I smiled then mumbled, "Hmph, she definitely wasn't raised like a normal Saiyan." My eyes darted back to Krillin. I chuckled through my smile. "A Saiyan never lies. It's one of the qualities about us that stands out the most." I frowned. "I don't care how she was brought up, a Saiyan is always truthful on and off the battlefield."

"Oh yeah, Saiyans, truthful. Yeah right, give me a break, Vegeta. What about all those times when you were hiding information from us?" Krillin challenged.

"A Saiyan can withhold information from an opponent if necessary. Besides, I said we were honest, I didn't say we were going to be nice about it," I explained, referring to when I might have come off as "harsh" at times.

"If you two are done with Saiyan Values 101, some of us would like to get back to our initial conversation," Piccolo retorted, having waited for the bald one and I to stop arguing along with the others.

My head was back in the game now where it belonged. I turned to Piccolo and widened my smirk slightly. "By all means… continue. I'd love to engage in some _serious_ Saiyan talk."

"Well, whoever this girl is…" Kakarot started off, "whatever her name is… she's our responsibility now. Whether we like it or not." He took another pause. "Hopefully we don't have a problem with it… right guys?" he asked slyly, snickering through a devilish grin with his eyes shut. "After all she _is_ a lady and more importantly a Saiyan too… we wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression, right?" He opened his eyes, a glint of Saiyan flare shined in them. Something inside him made him act like a completely different person. "So, I say we _welcome_ her in with _open arms_ and get to _know_ the girl. I say we embrace this _new_ generation of a full-blooded Saiyaness. Let's not _worry_ about things that aren't necessary to worry about. Then again, I can't think of a single reason on Earth why we would need to."

Everyone was silent, and some of them with their mouths hanging open.

_Did he just say that?! _I asked myself.

I stared at Kakarot in bewilderment, mouth agape, in awe with what just came out of his mouth.

_What are you talking about, Kakarot? This isn't like you. I don't think I've even heard you talk like this in my entire life. What is going on with you?_

I didn't understand what made him act that way and I didn't know why it was happening. He wasn't acting like his usual self and I could see his natural Saiyan instincts and coming out. The pride, the ego, overbearing qualities that don't exist in him. It was like he was reverting back to the Saiyan he was when he was sent to Earth to wipe out the human race. But why? I couldn't see what was so significant about that day to make him act so out of the ordinary. Unless...

_Is it happening? Could it actually be happening? Kakarot, have you…?_

"Father?" Kakarot's first son Gohan spoke up.

Kakarot shook his head to wake himself from whatever was going on with him just a second ago. "What? What happened?"

Gohan went to talk, but stopped himself. "Uh, never mind. It's not really important."

His father shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

I let my surprise get the best of me and show in my face. There was definitely something go on with Kakarot, something very bad. And just the fact that he didn't remember anything he had said told me that I needed to tell my comrade what was really behind his crass remark.

Kakarot saw the expression in my face and asked, "Vegeta, is everything alright?"

I snapped out of it quickly, making sure that it didn't show that time and said, "Yes, just the norm. Kakarot may I speak to you outside momentarily?"

He agreed with a serious nod and followed me out of the room, just down the hall a little ways until we reached the connected kitchen and dinning room. This was surprisingly one of the few places in the house other than the Gravitational Room where I could do my best thinking. I stopped myself in the middle of the dining room, making Kakarot automatically stop moving where he was as well. I took a breath then turned to him.

"Just so we are clear you don't remember what you told us in there a minute ago," he said.

"Is that what you pulled me out of the room for? Look, Vegeta, I can remember some things and then sometimes not so much, but it doesn't mean I'm all of a sudden having problems with my short-term memory. I was probably just spacing out or something."

"Spacing out," I repeated observantly, raising a brow peculiar.

"You know, drifting off into thought. I've probably had enough of that today though."

_Now he's making excuses for why he couldn't recollect what he said. Jumping to conclusions immediately to try to cover his own butt. That's not good._

"Vegeta… is something wrong? You don't look so good. Are you sick?" he suggested, lifting his hand to feel my forehead. Only to have it smacked away while I scoffed in his face by his ridiculous claim.

"No, I'm not sick, you moron!" I breathed through my nose shortly to keep my composure, changing my mood. "Saiyans can't get sick! The condition of our bodies forbid such a thing from occurring!"

"Then why are you breaking out into sweat? You usually aren't like this."

"Fine! If you really want to know, you've formed a bond with the girl in the tank!"

"Huh?" Kakarot cocked his head sideways.

"When you said you would promise that girl safety, you made a Saiyan Vow. Sometimes when a Saiyan loses a comrade, a friend, mate or even a child in battle, they will vow vengeance for them on his or her deathbed. When they have made that vow, they will see to it that it is carried out. Even if it means death."

"Wait, you said I've formed a bond with her, but… isn't that against some Saiyan rule or something? I mean she's a child! How can I be bonded to her? And how am I even able to bond with two partners at the same time?"

"Not like that, you idiot!" I snarled. I turned away so I couldn't see him anymore, disgusted with what he said and at the fact that he would even go there. How could he still be so stupid after so many years of knowing him. "_You're such a pervert__!_ The bond you two share isn't romantic, _let alone anything beyond that_, you ditz. A bond like that takes years of courtship to adapt." I stopped then took the progress of the conversation to a temporary halt to explain. "There are three types of bonds, all of which mates share. There's the Mental Bond, this is when mates can communicate through thoughts and be able to sense if the other is in danger. Bulma felt this when I was killed by Majin Buu."

"I'm familiar with that, but how were you able to create a Romantic Bond with her? You said it takes years of courtship to adapt. Why were you two so lucky?"

I sighed. "That is how it usually is for Saiyans, but under certain circumstances a couple can make it work. Then again, these are human females that we're dealing with. Humans are a very needy species while Saiyans are very independent. Back on the topic at hand, the bond makes it very hard on a mate who has lost their partner recently. That is also why Bulma went through a state of emotional and mental turmoil when I was gone; the loss of a mate has its way of messing with how the brain functions. It is already used to having another person's thoughts in there constantly around the first twenty-four hours and isn't prepared to have itself altered so quickly or dramatically. That's why in very rare and complex cases after a short time of being separated from their mate, the other partner ultimately dies from depression and the fact that their heart literally bleeds to death."

"Vegeta!" Kakarot whined in disgust.

"It's true, like it or not!" I shouted. "Then there is the Physical Bond. Please tell me I seriously don't have to explain this to you in detail." Her shook his head. "The only thing I will bring up is that during the ritual, mates will pierce their partner's neck with their fangs. This is to signify that a Saiyan has 'Bonded', but I say it's half because they're acting on impulse. The bite mark is symbolic, much like a wedding ring. Anyway, the third is the Emotional Bond. This is actually first in order. Before the Physical Bond, which is then followed by Mental. An Emotional Bond is formed before the others because of basic science; when you truly fall in love with someone, you develop feelings for them before anything else. The Bond that you've developed for this girl isn't just as strong as the one you have with your wife, but it's very identical to the one you have with your sons—if not close to it. Which is what sometimes causes problems in Saiyan marriages because it can occasionally cause mates to disagree about what to do with the other person you've Bonded with. But, it isn't always like that. The Bonds you have with your children have significance as well as you Bond you have with your wife."

"Okay… but what does that have to do with me?"

"Connect the dots, Kakarot! You are Bonded to this girl for the rest of your existence! The only difference is that death can sever this Bond unlike your Bond with Chi-Chi where it carries on regardless the number of deaths."

"Whoa there, Vegeta. Back up. How come you're making it sound grave?" I didn't answer him. "Vegeta! Just get to the point! I'm sure it's nothing compared to what I've had to deal with in the past. What is it, am I going to be attached to her by a ball and chain?" he joked.

"This is a very sensitive Bond and one not to be taken lightly, Kakarot. A Saiyan normally has to avenge the loss of a friend and either they can fulfill that duty or they die, and you have the same responsibility! Only you have her life falling into the wrong hands to worry about! The Bond will make you sacrifice your life at every turn for her, and it can grow stronger and develop into a burden for you if you grow closer by a tragic event. If her past is extremely tragic, then you'll protect her and make sure she never puts herself in harm's way. You'll always want to protect her no matter what, and it's something you can't resist. These Oath Bonds are like a drug to a Saiyan and can bring about an obsession very quickly in the worst case scenario. And if you can't learn to control this in a mature fashion, I'm afraid the end result will be your death."

"What?!"

"That's my guess," I said.

"What do you mean _your guess_? I know well enough you know that I _will_ die if I'm not careful with controlling this Bond I have with her now. Don't try hiding it!"

"I am hiding nothing. It is what is it, Kakarot. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But, you can't be serious! Please tell me you're kidding with me, Vegeta!" he begged.

I glared at him. _When on Earth have I ever kidded around about something involving our rematch, you moron?_

"I would never joke about anything that involves our Saiyan heritage in any way."

"But I can't die, not this soon! We still have one more year before Bills comes back!" His eyes went wide. "Oh man, what's Chi-Chi going to do? I promised her that I was staying for good after we defeated Majin Buu, and I was going to help around the house." He wiped the hair out of his eyes. "And what about Gohan? He was so upset when I left. I mean he had to take care of his mom and Goten― and Goten! I've already missed enough of his childhood. I'd be a terrible father if I allowed myself to miss anymore of his life. I can't do that to them―"

"I'm going to tell you exactly what you are going to do!" I shouted, grabbing by the shirt of his gi. "You are going to not worry about your eldest son! He's a grown man and has dealt with being separated from his father repeatedly! Gohan was more than capable of taking care of himself when he trained with Piccolo! Not to mention he helped you in taking down Raditz, Nappa and I. He'll manage! Then you are going to not worry about your youngest brat! He was raised by your eldest brat and your wife for the first eight years of his life and will have him and his mother to take care of him! On top of that he can take care of his own self for once! He's fifteen for crying out loud! And most importantly you are not telling your wife about any of this! It isn't necessary!"

"What do you mean it's not necessary?" he shouted back before being interrupted by me when I raised my voice.

"Because it puts less of a strain on your marriage number one! And two, because I said so and since I know more about Bonds and how they affect Saiyans, you need to keep quiet and listen to me! You will not say anything to her because I'm going to do you a favor."

This caught his attention. I never went around everyday negotiating with people, especially not to Kakarot. That's was a given. But since I was serious about all of this, it would mean he would have to pay attention closely and that this Bond crisis would only get harder from there on out. He stopped fighting with me and listened to my words very carefully.

"Now shut up and listen. If I wanted to enjoy the blissful sound of crying I might have stayed longer for Trunks' infancy!"

"Okay."

I let go of Kakarot and crossed my arms against my chest. "Look, I'm not about to let you screw up our rematch, so I'm going to do you a solid." He leveled his head to meet with mine. "I'm willing to share this... Bond that you have with this girl with you," I grunted angrily through gritted teeth. Kakarot smiled a little, which disturbed me greatly. "Don't get all humble! I am only doing it because I want to fight you in the next Martial Arts Tournament or whenever we decide to have it! I'm not doing it for you, the girl, your family, or even _my_ family! If I really were doing it for my family I wouldn't be doing it at all! I'm going along with this stupid plan for me, my pride, and for Planet Vegeta! Sharing Bonds is forbidden by Saiyan Law, but I won't let some Bond get in the way of our rematch! So you can wipe that ridiculous smile off your face!"

"Thank you, Vegeta," he said, still smiling that stupid smile of his.

"Whatever."


	4. The Saiyaness is Alive!

_**Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 4. The Saiyaness is Alive!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own my OC.**

**. . . . . . .**

POV of Third Person

Vegeta and Goku walked back to the room where the girl was still healing inside the Rejuvenation Tank. Everyone in the room was either sitting in a chair or leaning against something. When they entered, Goku noticed Piccolo staring at him in an off way, but he didn't read too much into it. He could deal with whatever it was later. Nobody talked or moved for a while. Just barely, but never uttered a single word. Until Goku said out of nowhere...

"I can't believe there's been another Saiyan right under our noses this whole time."

"I still can't believe she's a _girl_," Yamcha added.

Vegeta immediately zigzagged his dagger eyes at Yamcha. He knew exactly what he meant by that, or what he assumed he meant, even if he didn't say anything.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Piccolo asked. Everyone's heads turned towards him in curiosity. "It means she can become a―"

"Super Saiyan!" Goku finished with a gasp. He hadn't given that a thought but he sure was now that it was a possibility.

"I never even thought of that…!" Vegeta trailed off. He looked over to the girl and studied her for a moment. Then he turned back and said, "Can a female Saiyan even possess that kind of power?" he asked Piccolo. Even he himself wasn't sure of such a possibility. The question was open to anyone to answer, so he waited for somebody to reply.

"I don't know. Was your mother powerful enough?" Piccolo asked back.

"I hardly know a thing about her, she died before I could even walk. What kind of question is that?" Vegeta retorted.

"Well, were there any other females that were able to?"

"Uh, no," he replied scornfully.

"That would mean she would be the first female Super Saiyan in existence. Unless the first Super Saiyan God was a woman."

"Yes…" Vegeta turned his head towards the girl. "That's if she can become one."

"What do you mean by that, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"If there is anything we have learned about a Saiyan's ability, it's that their power is almost entirely limitless. However the power that a Super Saiyan possesses is too advanced for a Saiyaness. The strength one must have to keep them from killing themselves under the pressure of that power isn't one that she has or could attain. Yes, the point of transforming into one is to maintain the overwhelming power without destroying its owner, but it would still put the life of the Saiyan at risk dramatically. Even for Saiyans the females were more in tune to their emotional side then the males, however you need both of the capabilities to successfully transform, and I'm afraid the power would destroy her before she could do so."

"You might think that," Goku spoke out, drawing all the attention towards himself. His arms were folded against his chest proudly. "But I believe she can do it."

"Kakarot, you're not even considering what could happen to her if she were to transform! She could die!"

"Vegeta? We've made it to Super Saiyan 3. We used to think nothing could surpass an original Super Saiyan. Then we uncovered Ascended Super Saiyan and then Ultra Super Saiyan. And finally Gohan became a Super Saiyan 2 and after that, we were sure nothing could compare to that kind of power. Then Super Saiyan 3 came along. And soon enough we found out about Super Saiyan God" He paused. "So tell me this, do you think there is a level beyond Super Saiyan God?"

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you think there's a chance for us to surpass it one day?"

Vegeta hesitated before speaking. "Yes. Of course I do. There has to be, but you could hardly even maintain the Super Saiyan God form for long, Kakarot."

"Well I believe she can become a Super Saiyan. I know she can. And she will. It'll just take some time. But I'm willing to bet my life on it. (No pun intended.) If there's anything I've learned over the past ten years is that nothing's impossible for a Saiyan anymore."

The Z Fighters continued to stare at Goku for a while, but he didn't care. He knew he was right and he was going to make sure of it.

Goku smiled at the thought running around in his head. _I believe you can…_

"Kakarot, you're crazy! You can't possibly know that she'll be able to become a Super Saiyan without killing herself! You're relying on blind faith as always!"

"Maybe, but I want to see it with my own two eyes if and when she becomes one. What's wrong with that?"

"What wrong with it? I'll tell you what's wrong with it! Don't think for one second I don't know what you're thinking! You want to train her into becoming a Super Saiyan don't you, Kakarot?"

Goku nodded and shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"It would hurt her! And I know you wouldn't want that! So don't do it!"

"Why are you acting like it's the end of the world, Vegeta? Are you telling me you would stand in her way of becoming a Super Saiyan? I never pegged you as the guy who got in the middle of a Saiyan's destiny to become stronger."

Vegeta snarled and turned away. "I'm not getting in her way, I only want to prevent a travesty from happening. And to prevent you from causing such a tragedy..."

**. . . . . . .**

Hours passed while they waited for the Saiyan girl's body to heal. Bulma retuned once to check up on the progress and then she announced that she would be in the lab for the remainder of the day.

The Z Fighters didn't talk much after discussing the possibility of a female Super Saiyan and didn't want to prolong the conversation until they heard an alarm go off. Everybody in the room jumped to their feet. Goku and Vegeta exchanged look before Goku walked himself towards the healing machine to drain the water.

_Ugh… huh…? I'm alive. I'm alive…? How is this possible? I was just… _The girl squinted in response to a throbbing feeling in her head._ Ugh, what happened? _She concentrated really hard and tried to remember what happened before all that was going on. _I… I remember being in my pod… I was leaving for another planet… I couldn't stay there…_ She stopped for a moment as a small zap of pain stung her, leaving her body immediately after that. _There were Saiyans—_

Her eyes shot wide, finally having remembered what she did. Not even occurring to her that she was in water; her vision was still a little blurry and she couldn't really concentrate all the much on specific figures.

_That's it! I had arrived on Earth and passed out after that. But before I did, there were Saiyans there… Were they waiting for me? _She asked herself, shutting her eyes again._ No, they looked surprised. I remember their names now. The Saiyans Kakarot, Prince Vegeta, and Gohan. But where were the other two? _Her eyes lids pressed together again as she recollected what happened next._ I… passed out again and then woke up in his arms… Then it all went black. Oh where the heck is that blasted noise coming from? Somebody please shut that stupid alarm off._

The feeling in her body started to come back to her much to her advantage. She felt this sensation overwhelm her body. It was surprisingly warm, but she could feel something else.

_Am I wet…?_ Her eyes opened slightly to where she could barely see the inside of the machine, but she wasn't yet aware that she was in one. _I am wet… Why am I wet?_

Her eyes opened a little more and then widened, thinking that her body was sinking downward into a body of water. Her ivory black pupils darted around for help. _I'm drowning! Ah! Somebody, anybody, get me out of here! _She panicked. After a moment to think she now was able to see that it was just a Rejuvenation Tank, so she calmed down. _What am I doing in here? How did I even get in here? Unless…_

The Saiyaness angled her head up to see a man in orange with spiky black hair that stood on end through the teal green glass of the Rejuvenation Tank walking towards her. It was the Saiyan Kakarot who changed his name to Goku.

Her memories brought her back to the crash site. She could see herself in his arms, slowly drifting off. She heard words coming out of his mouth, words of promise and protection.

_It's the man who I was talking to before I passed out. Did he really save me?_ She lifted a hand to the glass. _Hello?_ _Hey, you—!_

She took the breathing mask attached to her face off and began pounding on the glass with her fist. "Hey, you!" she said through the water, talking to Goku. "Get me out of here! How did I get in this thing? And why am I here? Answer me right now!" She demanded with every pound, unhooking the cords attached to her forearms and chest. Not wanting to wait for words or any delay, but only wanting out as soon as possible.

Goku laid his hand against the glass, concerned. "Hold on a second," he said to her. "I'll get you out of there, but first you need to calm down."

The young Saiyan scoffed then growled, furious that he wasn't doing what she said the minute she said it. "Tch! I will do no such thing! I need to get out of this dumb machine! Now release me at once!" She then realized that she was talking while still under water and tried to grab an air bubble so she could breathe again.

Goku could barely understand a word she was telling him, but could tell she was demanding release. "Yep, she's a Saiyan all right," he said to himself with one of his laughs, making her snarl at him again despite still being in water.

"Kakarot, let me handle this…" Vegeta lightly pushed Goku aside and took it from there. "Hey, you, brat."

She looked from Goku to Vegeta still glaring and her eyes grew a little. The Prince of all Saiyans was addressing her; it was an honor to say the least unless you did something to anger him.

"Yeah, it's the Prince of the Saiyans that stands before you. Now that we've introduced ourselves, listen up and follow orders. We'll let you out if you learn to cooperate with us and kill the attitude! Understand? Then start proving it now!"

The girl went quiet as she continued to stare down the Prince, scolding him. Then in a flash she punched a hole in the glass and her fist was through it, draining all of the water out. She then stepped out of the Rejuvenation Tank steadily. Before letting them speak she powered up instantaneously to dry herself.

"Hey brat! I hope you have a way of replacing that thing because I sure am not! And my wife isn't going to fix your little mistake either after working hard on it for me!" Vegeta spat at her, letting his anger peek a little.

She squinted at him in half annoyance and half confusion. "There's no need to get upset, your Highness. This is a minor concern," she pointed out sweetly, gesturing to the broken glass on the tiled floor. Her voice had a slight natural rasp. "I shall have it fixed in less than no time."

"You better believe you will!" he said, growling at her until he saw what she did.

The girl turned her body away from them to face the mess. With the lift of the right arm, the broken pieces of glass shook and rattled in place and then came together, regaining its original form and returned to the machine and put itself back it place as if someone pressed the rewind button on a remote. The glass looked good as new with a polished look to it.

His eyes widened with astonishment. It was fixed in a matter of seconds, even shorter than that.

_What…? What the heck just happened? Am I seeing things? Did she just fix the Rejuvenation Tank like it was nothing? And so fast..._ he asked himself.

"I'm sorry I ruined your Rejuvenation Tank. What I really needed was to get out of that thing and not be yelled at by people I don't know."

Vegeta glared at the comment, forming a fist he looked back up at her and then did something that nobody expected him to do. The girl watched him along with everyone else as he hesitated then slowly unclenched his fist and put on a sort of positive attitude for her and smirked. "Hmph, we were going to let you out. You really couldn't have waited any longer to get out of there?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like being hooked up to machines that are responsible for healing Saiyans like me. They may work efficiently, but that's not how I role. I'm more of a wait it out person. Then again, I'm not very good at patience either."

_She's definitely a Saiyan_, Vegeta thought.

"Well," Goku started, walking towards the girl and entering the conversation, "to be honest if you were really going to rely on your body to heal itself then you may have been asking a little too much of yourself." He frowned. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You were in pretty bad shape, kid. If I hadn't gotten you here as fast as I did you would probably be dead by now."

"Hmph, as if," the girl muttered. "I may be a girl but I am still a Saiyan. And I think my body would have managed pretty well on its own thank you very much." She paused, looking Goku up and down. "What are you trying to say?" she demanded, feeling offended. "That I'm nothing but a weakling? I'll have you female Saiyans heal faster than males because of how rigorous men train themselves while females know when it's time to stop pushing themselves." She breathed through her nose to prevent herself from exploding. "I am aware of how badly in shape my body was, so you don't need to tell me."

"Um, okay," he said then extended a hand out in front of her. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Goku. Welcome to Planet Earth."

The girl raised an eyebrow and stood there, staring at the hand for a while.

_Why did he just jump from our other conversation and into another like that?_ _And why is he so happy? Here I am giving him a hard time—not that I'm going to apologize for that—and totally disrespected him. Why isn't he getting mad at me like Prince Vegeta? Clearly he isn't like the Saiyans that Mother and Grandmother told me about. He's lived the life of an Earthling for almost his whole if not for all of his life. So, why does the Prince even socialize with this man? This "Goku" isn't like other Saiyans. It's just not how things are done. _She stopped in mid thought, getting stuck on this last mental note._ Or… is that part of his charm?_

Goku stood there staring at her while she got lost in thought, wondering if she was going to accept his gesture. She glanced at him with a sullen expression, whipped her hands around and grabbed onto the part below the fold of his wrist. Holding it tightly in her grasp. He did the same. The girl mustered a small but obvious smile, grinning at his quirkiness. He might've not been like other Saiyans, but it sure was funny watching him deal with her. And if he could pull that off without complaint, he was worth getting to know. "It's nice to formally meet you. Now allow _me_ to finally introduce myself. My name is Letish."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm glad you were able to escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta," he said with a smile.

Letish let go of his hand and took a step backwards, giving him a look. "Yeah... I'll explain that later..." She looked around remembering something important from earlier. "Hey, where is my Scanner? Aw, don't tell me I seriously left it back at the pod. Oh darn it, the blasted thing must have fallen off while I was unconscious."

"Letish," Piccolo asked for, reaching behind him and pulling out a device. It looked exactly like a Scouter only the blue glass was twice the size of a Scouter's "Is this what you're looking for?"

And there it was, her Scanner. And nothing seemed to be wrong with it. Thank goodness!

Her eyes shot wide and she gasped with relief. "Thank you." She hurried over to him and grabbed the device, then put it on. "I was worried something bad happened to it. Like a broken or lost piece that would have taken me forever to fix or replace…" Letish clicked the button on the side to turn it on. "I'm glad that's not the case then," she half laughed, not really realizing that it was the first time in three years that she had even come close to laughter. "I would not have liked starting over from scratch just to see what went wrong. Not at all." She messed around with the device, testing buttons and other parts to see if they were functioning correctly. "Well, everything seems to be fine," she said in a more sweet voice with observant eyes, looking over the last bit of inspections just to be sure. "Thank you for bringing my Scanner along with you and holding onto it to give to me. It means a lot to me." She took the Scanner off and turned back to Piccolo, then beamed him an unexpected smile with closed eyes.

This made him and the others slightly nervous. Letish was very angry with them when she was in the Rejuvenation Tank. Then she was all calm, cool and collected when she fixed the tank up and now she was being grateful and smiling at them?

Piccolo was hesitant at first but gave one anyway. "You're welcome," he finally said, managing a small smile to match hers when he felt the corner of his mouth tug upward.

Letish turned around to face Goku and Vegeta, remembering what was really going on. "Excuse me but what do you suppose you want me to do now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked. Prince Vegeta was confused too by the looks of it.

"Well, where do we go from here? I mean, where will I stay if I'm actually _staying_… I guess what I'm trying say is… is this the part where you let me go and allow me to fend for myself? Which I'm totally fine with, it's not like I haven't done it before..." She drifted off.

Goku and Vegeta exchanged looks of suspicion. still didn't understand why, that was probably the third time he had done that.

"Wait, you aren't really asking that, are you?" Goku asked, taking a few steps closer to her. "The part where you ask if you're staying or if we're gonna turn our backs on you. Of course you'll stay. We aren't going to let you fend for yourself in outer space or wherever you may go. You'll stay here on Earth where we can keep an eye on you for the time being, possibly longer than that. Scratch that, longer than _that_ if possible. You probably lost your home, so it's the least we can do."

Letish frowned when he mentioned that and he quickly caught on and apologized.

"I don't understand. You offer kindness to somebody who you not only know nothing about, but who also destroyed something of yours and acted like a two-faced brat."

"Hey, don't say that about yourself," he said sweetly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You just arrived on a foreign planet full of people you yourself know nothing about, you woke up in a strange place not sure what to do but differ with anybody who you believed you couldn't trust because they brought you to where you were, and more importantly you've been through a rough patch in your life I'm pretty sure. Probably having something to do with how we found you when you crashed on our planet?"

She nodded once. This time she wasn't upset by what he said, she felt safe.

"We won't abandon you and leave you out in the wild to fend for yourself. You may be a Saiyan but you're also a growing little girl—"

"I'm no little girl," she shot at him.

"Okay then, I won't call you that. Or I'll try not to."

She mustered a smile again and giggled. "Good luck with that."

"Then it's settled, you'll stay on Earth for now." He ruffled up her hair with his hand that was originally on her shoulder.

Her smile maintained itself while she nodded, "Alright. But where will I stay for the time being?" Letish asked.

Vegeta stopped for a minute again before continuing. "You're welcome to stay here at Capsule Corp. if you want," he said with his arms folded over his chest.

"Um…" she started unsurely.

_Me? Not even of the same rank as him, living in the same house? He's got to be testing me. Or something._

"On second thought, you have no choice in the matter. You'll stay with us whether you like it or not. We were sure there were no more survivors left after the destruction of Planet Vegeta, so therefore you need to be protected at all costs. Do you understand?"

She was grateful that he was speaking in a gentle voice instead of shouting everything at her like earlier, and was also grateful that he was caring for her so much. She hadn't really felt like being happy for anything since what happened, so she was grateful to him and Goku.

Letish nodded stiffly in agreement to what they were both telling her. Having the opportunity to live in the same house as the Prince of all Saiyans was nonexistent unless you were part of the royal family or of the royal guard of course. "Yes. Thank you, Prince Vegeta."

She bowed, shortly pardoned by him.

"No need to bow for me. I am the one who is honored."

She grinned right before remembering who he was and who she was, dropping her smile as quickly as it came.

"What is that contraption in your hand anyway?" he asked, slightly cocking his head to the side while pointing at her Scanner.

"Oh, right. This is my Scanner."

"I know what it is," he shot back gently (well, his version of gently"). "I meant what does it do? It looks like a scouter."

"Well it was, until I modified it and then tore it completely apart and redesigned its structure and all that. It was my mother's scouter that she gave me when I was a kid. I thought it was pretty neat, but I knew it needed something more… something different, new. And with the help of the Mechets' (the people of the planet she used to live on) assistance, I was able to pull it off. " She put the device back on and started it up again. "This thing can do all of the things a scouter is able to do like sense energy, but mine can do so much more. You see, I was bored with the simple things and wanted to actually have fun with it… Well, to put it short, it can literally track down any recorded event or person in the history of the universe."

"Is that how you knew who my father was?" Goku asked.

Letish blinked and glanced up at him from out of the corner of her eye. "Yes. And I can find much more if you want." She took it off and began shaking it gently back and forth in her hand for fun. "You won't believe the kind of information I can find on this sweet little deal." She got lost in the blue color of the eyepiece for some odd reason. "Anything and everything you want to know about should be on this thing," she managed to say without taking her eyes off her Scanner.

"I won't lie," said Vegeta, "I am impressed with this reinvented gadget of yours. It's _very_ impressive indeed for somebody your age."

"Oh, I didn't make this when I turned fifteen. I was ten when I made this."

Vegeta drew back in awe, making a face. He playfully smirked and chuckled, then strutted over to her with clenched fists settled on his hips. Then lowered himself to her height—which wasn't very low at all with not having to crouch down that much—with his hands planted firmly on his knees. He gave Letish a wide smile (something that he normally never did).

"My wife would absolutely _love you_, you know that? She's never known anyone to be that passionate for technology as you are." He lightly patted her on the head with one hand. "Am I right or wrong?" he asked the gang, turning his head around to see them. "Kakarot." Now it was him he wanted to answer his question.

Goku hesitated and then answered. "Yeah, she really loves that kind of stuff!"

Letish raised an eyebrow, went wide-eyed then squinted at Goku. Something was off with his answer. "Uh, huh. Is that so?" She began to take little steps with hands on her hips.

"Uh, yeah," he said before he was cut off when she grabbed his ear lobe. Having to reach high while standing on her tiptoes due to his height. "Ow!" he whined, wincing and trying not to make her pull harder. "What did I say?"

"It wasn't what you said, what you said was very believable. It was the timing. You didn't answer his question punctually; and you didn't sound all that confident in your answer either. And that is why I have you by the ear."

"I didn't answer fast enough because I was put on the spot. That's reasonable, right?"

"Hmm…" She coughed to clear her throat and then pulled him closer to her to focus his attention on the seriousness on her face and in her voice. "Goku, before I came here," she paused quickly to add what she thought of as dramatic affect, "there was a man who blatantly lied to my face, but I trusted his word over my better judgment. Unfortunately for me, it blew up in my face. However he didn't get away with what he did to me, because the instant I found out what kind of game he was playing… I took him down." She let go of his ear lobe, but quickly grabbed him by the shirt of his gi. "For as long as I can remember I have had the ability to tell when people are lying to me. If you think you're going to slide by without a thing to worry about then you are sadly mistaken."

Vegeta burst out laughing. The girl had a way of humiliating a man, which he liked, especially if that man was Goku.

"Vegeta, it's not funny! What if she did it to you?"

"Ha, ha, ha…" bawled with his arms crossed against his chest, "she wouldn't dare. And besides, if the girl can manage to inflict pain on you and make me laugh at the same time, she's alright. I'm starting to like you more and more, kid."

"Okay, I get it. You've been stabbed in the back before. And I understand that," Goku replied calmly, almost too calmly. As if there wasn't anything to worry about. That Son smile reappeared randomly, again confusing her while she concealed her curiosity. "But answer me _this_: do I look like I'm capable of hiding something from you?"

Vegeta's mood changed simultaneously, growling through his teeth. "Of course you are, Kakarot, stop sucking up to her! You heard what she said, she won't fall for it!"

He continued to smile sincerely at her in spite of Prince Vegeta's frustration. Letish stayed still as she looked deeply in his eyes to find honesty in them, which she did. And truth be told, she had already known that he was telling the truth before he even asked.

The Saiyaness narrowed her eyes again with a pause. "You're a strange Saiyan that's for sure."

Goku was the one who busted out in a laugh this time, in response to what she told him, causing her to shake her head at him in disbelief towards his innocent behavior.


	5. A Hungry Monkey-tailed Girl

_**The Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 5. A Hungry Monkey-tailed Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZK, characters or logos****. I **_**do**_** own Letish and her techniques.**

They were sitting in the living room talking about their plans, and by "they" I mean _every one _of the Z Fighters. Letish sat on the couch patiently glancing back and forth at everyone as her tail wagged around unconsciously. One of her habits she had as a child whenever she would let others talk for a while. She crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms, realizing she really wasn't the patient type.

"So, is there anything we can get you, Letish?" she heard Goku ask her. "Some water? Clean pair of clothes?" He paused. "A quick shower to wash off all that blood?"

Letish scanned her body and the clothes on her body. She did look in awful shape, and she didn't like wearing blood, a good deal of it that wasn't her own. But she was too prideful to speak up about it, so she kept quiet. She glanced at her hand, noticing it was still stained with smeared blood. This vexed her and made her stomach drop a little, but continued to appear aloof regardless if she was talking to them or not.

She was confused at first why the Rejuvenation Tank wasn't able to wash away the blood, but then the thought crossed her mind that she had not been conscious for a very long time, leaving the blood plenty of time to settle into her skin.

"That's alright. I can always take a shower later," she spoke sweetly, hoping they would believe she was telling them the truth. "And I'm not really thirsty right now. And my clothes are fine. They look like hell, but I will manage."

She kept her head down, not wanting them to speak to her eye-to-eye. A disadvantage that came with being a living lie detector was that others could see truth in your eyes as well, unless you developed a really good poker face.

I was a blessing and a curse, and she was still working on hers from when she woke up.

"Nonsense. You need something that won't stench up the place and right now they're starting to smell worse," said Piccolo standing up. "I can get you new garbs in less than no time at all."

He walked towards her and she stood up off the couch intrigued by his words. He stretched out his arm so that his hand was hovering over her forehead, to which filled her mind with many questions. She stood there blankly, confused about what he was trying to do.

"Brace yourself, kid," he advised.

Letish was overcome with Piccolo's technique that circled around her.

_What the heck is this technique?_

In a second the Saiyaness' clothes were renewed to their formal and much more attractive state. Her dress was perfectly white and not brown and dusty anymore. The fabric on the shirt of the dress wasn't torn, shining and reflecting the light in the room again. Her boots weren't scuffed and as good as new, and the chain wrapped around her waist was polished too.

And the best part was that all of the red gore had vanished. Finally.

Letish looked down to see her clothes, star struck. "Wh-what… did you do t-to my clothes?"

"I gave you a new pair. These look better of course."

It began to sink in how much she appreciated the gesture. She smirked, clutching her fists in excitement. "This is totally _bitchin'_! I mean look at it! It's looks amazing, like it's brand new!" Then she—because of her height—wrapped her arms tightly around Piccolo's waist giving him a slightly constricting hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! It means so much to me that you were willing to do a good deed such as to give me new clothes! I—" She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be cool and collected, pulling away from him. There was an awkward silence in the air. She folded her arms in the back of her waiting a little before she covered a fake cough with her fist. "Thanks, dude," she looked in another direction in the process of saying.

Piccolo stared at her confused then smiled. "Hmph, you're welcome sport." He extended his arm out, wrestling up her spiky lochs.

She sat back down on the couch after that. "So, I already know who Goku, Prince Vegeta, and Gohan are, but as for the rest of you not so much."

They all introduced themselves one by one starting with Piccolo, then followed by Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu.

"It's nice of all of you to care for me so much. I'm grateful to every one of you. I can't thank you enough. You have no idea how much this means to me." Letish reached up to her neck to touch the necklace dangling under her dress with the tips of her fingers.

"Well, you're very welcome Letish," said Tien. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't pull through, but you showed us."

Her cheeks burned red in flattery.

"You know… if you want you don't have to always address Vegeta as _Prince Vegeta_. We do it all the time!" Yamcha said excitedly.

"If the girl wants to address me that way, she's free to. Nobody will be bullying her into doing anything she doesn't want to," Vegeta shot back.

"Whatever you say, your Highness," snickered then laughed, upsetting Vegeta as to making him growl at him.

Just like it did with Bulma and some of the others, all of the Saiyan Prince's threats had worn off on Yamcha. They were nothing but empty words to him now.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Yamcha asked. "You are a Saiyan after all."

"He does have a point, you know. You're probably starving by now. When was the last time you ate something?" Goku asked.

"Three years," she said like it was not a big deal.

Everyone fainted, either falling over if they were standing up or falling out of their seats and face planting into the floor.

"How long do you _think_ I was out in space?" she questioned them all. "And besides, Vegeta and Nappa were in space for one year. How do you think they managed without a single meal? You'll find it surprising just how easy it is for a Saiyan to not be focused on food when they're a little bit _distracted_," she hissed. Letish was not amused at all by their reaction to her telling them of the last time she had eaten something.

_Boys will be boys and men are __**still**__ boys_, she thought.

Goku opened his mouth then cut himself off, thinking about her question for a moment. "Huh, I guess you have a point there. I just figured it was less than that."

"In that case we can get you a bite to eat. You must be more than starving by now," Gohan suggested.

"Nope, not real—" A noise rose from her stomach, filling the room with silence in a split second. "Maybe a little," Letish finished. Another growl rose from her, begging for something edible. She grabbed her stomach and clenched it in her fist; the hungry organ was starting to ache now. "Okay, I'm starving!" she corrected herself, finally whining. "God, I've never had to go this long without food! Dammit, it hurts like a bitch!"

Goku laughed and Vegeta smirked at her suffering. Not because he liked seeing her in pain, it just looked funny from where he was standing.

"Well, we can go out and pick you up something," Goku offered, pointing behind him at the door. "Our treat."

The Saiyan Prince laughed. "Kakarot, do you really think a single order will fill this growing girl's stomach?" "Huh?" Goku's eyes jumped to Vegeta. "She's a Saiyan so she'll be eating like a Saiyan. I say we combine our usual meals at that new restaurant that opened up and order takeout for Letish." He walked his way to get his keys hanging from the wall. Then swinging them around his finger by the key ring, whistling.

"Uh, Vegeta?" Goku said, stopping the prince simultaneously. "You're still wearing your uniform. Aren't you gonna change before we go?"

"Of course I am, you idiot!" the prince barked at him then calmed down. "Did you really think I was going to walk out of this house wearing this? I only wore it because I thought we were going to be battling a new villain."

Vegeta tossed the keys underhand to Goku; he caught them by simply holding up two hands. The prince of all Saiyans marched to his room, saying, "Start the car up while I go change. And this time…" he turned his head back to Goku and finished, "don't crash my baby."

"Oh come on! That was one time!" he laughed.

He heard a door slam, which told him to leave.

"Alright," Goku said, gripping onto Vegeta's keys in one hand. He glanced down at Letish, changing from a stern frown to a warm smile. "We won't be gone for long, maybe half an hour to make the food and have it packaged, probably a little longer than that now that I think about it. But nothing major. You think you can wait that long?" She nodded and smiled. "I guess we'll be on our way. See ya!"

The door close after that, and now it was up to the rest of the Z Fighters to keep Letish occupied.

"Okay. Now that dad and Vegeta are gone, what do we do for the time being?" Gohan asked them.

Krillin shrugged. "How do you keep a Saiyan kid busy?" he added in.

"I'm not sure," admitted Piccolo, "but the best thing we can do right now is make she doesn't up and—" He turned around to where Letish was, but found that she wasn't standing behind him anymore. His eyes shot wide. "Leave? Where'd she go?!" he gasped.

The gang started panicking. How the hell do you lose somebody in less than an instant?

"Well we aren't going to find out just sitting here," Tien spoke up.

"Let's go!" Gohan ordered.

Everybody moved from their spots and started towards different room in hopes of finding Letish before Vegeta and Goku returned with her food. But they had no idea where she could be, so they would have to search every room. They began searching throughout the house.

Krillin opened a door, which led to one of the guest rooms. No luck there.

He sighed. "How does somebody lose a Saiyan?! They're usually the ones who're destroying the place! Ugh, these are the questions that haunt me."

Yamcha entered the laundry room and again Letish wasn't there. "Okay, remind me why I even bothered coming to help 'fight'? Not only is the villain a girl but she's completely innocent. Not to mention she's causing a different kind of trouble for us," he grumbled.

Tien and Chiaotzu had somehow reached the office that led to the business end of Capsule Corporations. They began scanning the room, but she wasn't in sight. The woman at the main desk walked up to Tien and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um sir, is there something I can help you with?" the woman offered.

While still searching the room, he replied, "No, not really."

"Oh," she said to herself, before walking back to her desk.

"We're just looking for a kid."

The two of them left after that.

After returning to her desk, the woman slumped in her chair as she pondered over what Tien had told her. She sat up and hesitated before picking up the phone at her desk, pressing one of the buttons that would call the lab.

Bulma and Trunks were working on one of their projects together. They heard a phone ring and looked at it. She and her son exchanged looks before she walked to the phone and pressed speakerphone.

"Hello?" Bulma had her hands pressed against the desk.

"Sorry to disturb your work Mrs. Briefs…" she woman said, her voice echoed through the room. Trunks could hear her voice as well.

"Well, we're kinda busy," she snapped.

"But there was a disturbance in the main office."

"Huh?"

"It's seems that a kid is missing and could be anywhere in the building."

"Dammit, what have I said?" she barked. "If somebody's going to bring their brat into my home, they best keep an eye on them! God, parents can't keep track of their own little mistakes!"

"Mom!" Trunks shouted across the room. Feeling sorry for the woman on the other end of the line. He walked over to the phone to speak with the woman (last time I checked you don't refer to kids as little mistakes, at least not over the phone… or to anybody in person). "Sorry about that. My mother and I were in the middle of a breakthrough, and her thoughts were interrupted."

"Won't happen again, Mr. Briefs."

"It's alright. You have a great day."

"You too, sir."

Trunks' cheeks flushed at how more serious he was being treated around Capsule Corp. He wasn't just the adorable little ten year old who could recite the periodic table frontwards and backwards anymore. I mean he still had his looks and could still do that, but people were starting to see him as somebody important. After all he would be taking over the position of president of Capsule Corp. in a few years. "And you as well. Okay, take care." He hung up the phone then turned to his mother. "Mom, it's not a big deal," he chuckled.

"What do you mean _it's not a big deal_?!" she demanded in a voice to make it sound like he was mentally challenged.

"I don't sound like that," he claimed with a smile.

"Trunks, you have to understand…" She took off her goggles and set them on the desk that she was sitting on top of. "When you take over as president you're going to have to gain a little backbone."

"I _have_ backbone!" he snapped.

"Oh really? And the lack of attitude you had on the phone and the blood that's rushing to your face wouldn't beg to differ?"

Trunks turned away from Bulma, blushing harder now. Even if it were his mom talking to him, women still had a powerful influence over him. And him turning away and not facing the sappy music wasn't helping his case at all.

"Mother, if I was born with a tail then I do indeed have backbone. I just also know how to respect people."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he flinched, standing straight like a soldier would to his commanding officer or his Sergeant.

Bulma walked up to Trunks and smiled. "Hm, you're just like your father, having his obedience—or lack there of in his case."

"Father is _never_ the obedient type."

"When I raise my voice at him he is…" She walked back to their project. "Or damned well better be."

Trunks chuckled at his mother's temper.

The Z Fighters met up in one of the hallways after searching as best they could. Nobody could find Letish though.

"Any luck," Piccolo asked.

"Nope," Gohan puffed.

"Nada," said Krillin.

"Uh-uh," Yamcha shook his head.

"Sorry," Tien apologized.

'But I could have sworn we checked every room," Chiaotzu brought up.

"Yeah, they're just so many. Too many in fact," Piccolo corrected himself.

"Well, we can't stop there," Gohan pleaded. "If my dad really cares about this girl as much as I think he does, he won't like hearing that we lost her somewhere in the house. Even if they were successful enough to be able to track her down." He heard the sound of a dinosaur. And from the sound of it, Gohan figured somebody had left the door opened. Their safest bet was where the roaring was coming from. He gasped. "She's in the Atrium! This way you guys!"

The Z Fighters sprinted in Gohan's direction until they reached the Atrium, running inside and beginning to scan the room for Letish.

"There she is!" Krillin shouted, pointing in the direction of two forms.

He was right, Letish was over there hovering in front of a large dinosaur. Practically in chomping distance.

"Aw, you're quite the beautiful beast," she cooed.

"Who are you? Get out of my sight!" the dinosaur growled.

"Whoa, and you can talk too. Earth sure does have weird creatures," she mumbled to herself. "Be that as it may, you're still adorable."

Letish had a fondness for anything that had a face pretty face. Even insects and arachnids, which many can say they aren't fond of at all. She loved how Earth had so many animals on it, something she didn't have on her planet. But whenever she saw a single one, she swooned and wanted to pamper them with all of her love.

She kissed him lightly on the nose and smiled. The dinosaur flushed with embarrassment, growling at her. Then he opened his jaw wide and took her into his mouth with a loud gnashing of teeth.

"Letish, no!" Gohan reached out with his hand helplessly.

Everything fell silent. In less than a half an hour they had lost a Saiyan teenager and got her eaten.

HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?! And especially how do you prevent two Saiyans from kicking and killing your ass for letting another survivor out of their sight and getting her eaten?! There's no way you can explain yourself out of a situation like that! And they deserved it.

_Oh my God! Did that just happen? _Gohan asked himself in his head. _No way that could've happened! He… ate her! How am I going to explain this to Vegeta and Dad? I already know Dad will be crushed, but I'm afraid as hell to find out what Vegeta will have to say when he finds out._

"This can't be happening!" Tien gasped.

"That jackass just screwed us all!" Yamcha shouted, clutching his fists.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Krillin managed before cupping his mouth with his hands.

_This is bad, _Piccolo thought._ This is worse than bad. Letish is dead. What's going to happen now? And how will Goku and Vegeta react to this? Well, at least their problem is over… but at the cost of what? Her life?_

The dinosaur laughed for a while then stopped, feeling a disturbance in his mouth. It began to open without command. Letish was struggling to separate his teeth so she could get out. She placed one foot on top of one f his teeth and then the other foot too. Her hands were gripped around a tooth each. His mouth was now open to its max. Letish stepped out and flew to face the beast again, his teeth clapping loudly together.

"She's alive!" Gohan exclaimed, wanting to holler with joy.

At the same time everyone cheered, thankful that she was in one piece.

"Now we don't have to die!" cheered Yamcha.

"Hey, somebody's already tried to kill me." She smirked. "And don't think I'm gonna let you make the same mistake."

"I've had enough of you, little girl! Now be my lunch and _die!_"

Letish placed a hand on either side of his face and stared into the dinosaur's eyes with all of her focus. He struggled to shake her off him, but wasn't successful. Her eyes began to glow white, then his eyes too and then her pupils became red along with his.

"Wait, what's going on?" Gohan questioned.

"I have no idea," Piccolo replied. _And I'm not sure what to think about it._

The beast said nothing as he backed away from her.

Letish smiled. "Now, that's more like it. I hope you learned your lesson."

He roared at her, telling her he would be better behaved.

"That's a good boy. Sorry bro but I still need to have _my_ lunch." She saluted him a farewell and beamed him a smile, still having a love for the beast and floated down the gang, who were speechless. She tilted head at their strange behavior. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh… it's nothing. Just remember to stay with us until Goku and Vegeta return," said Piccolo.

"Hey! We're back!" Goku announced, enter the house by unlocking the front door and kicking it open while he carried the takeout food in. Vegeta followed closely behind him, carrying his half of the order in.

"And we brought hella food as well!" Vegeta called, expecting everyone to come to the dining room.

"I hope it wasn't a lot of trouble keeping an eye on Letish while we were gone," Goku said. He sat the bags of takeout food on the table. Then let out a sigh of exhaustion and wiped his brow. "Phew, boy that was quite an order. Hey Vegeta, are you this will do it?"

Vegeta trudged to the table then sat his half on the table next to Goku's. "Of course it will do, Kakarot. I'm more than sure she will be starved enough to be able to eat all of the food."

"I wasn't saying she wouldn't be able to eat everything, I'm just worried we didn't order enough."

He sighed, "I am too Kakarot."

The remained of the Z Fighters walked into the dinning room with Letish.

"Trouble? Pff… no. It was pretty easy watching after her," Krillin exaggerated with fake pride. "She mostly stayed in one place while we sat back and relaxed—"

He felt a foot come down on his, possibly crushing his toes. It was Letish, who gave him a smirk that said "You're a liar and you know it." She wasn't aware how hard her boot smashed into his foot and most likely forgot that the soles of her boot were made of pure gold. But poor Krillin tried his darndest to make it seem like it didn't hurt that much.

One reason being Goku and Vegeta were standing right in front of them. If they were to find out what went on while they were gone, the outcome would have been unpredictably painful. But Letish made sure to do it when they were preoccupied.

The two Saiyans took the takeout food packages out of their bags at set them at one end of the table. Letish could smell the delicious food easily; able to tell which was spicy, sweet, soy and simple. And pin point where each of them was located in which box.

"There we go," Goku said, taking the last little box of rice out and placing it on the table. "Alright, lunch is ser—"

The famished Saiyaness pushed her way through the Z Fighters and to the table. Goku and Vegeta felt their bodies being moved as if telekinetically by Letish. She was already in her seat and opening packages. Ready to eat her heart out. Everyone decided it was a great idea to back away from her, not wanting to lose a piece of them in the process of her chow down.

Letish picked up chopsticks and hoisted chicken piece after chicken piece, vegetable after vegetable (teehee), bit of rice after bit of rice as fast as she could. Which considering she hadn't eaten in three years is pretty damn fast. Some of them thought she was too much in a hurry to catch her breath. Then again she was a Saiyan after all.

Goku glanced down at one of the orders. He saw what was considered one of his favorite things. He knew Letish needed all of the food she could get, but what would it hurt to take one itsy, bitsy, tinny, winy, little piece. So he checked to make sure she wasn't looking before he tried to reach for the food. He stopped, hearing a snarl come from Letish as she gnashed her teeth at him. Her eyes were glowing red, which scared the hell out of the warrior. He flinched, taking the position that he would whenever he would piss off his wife Chi-Chi.

Letish snapped the food away from Goku and smashed it into her pie hole, before proceeding where she left off. The Z Warriors' eyes twitched at her barbaric behavior. Man, even for a female—which you would expect to eat like a I don't know a lady, she ate just the way Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks ate. Only they knew she would rip your arm off if you took her food.

She sat up in her chair, checking to make sure there wasn't a drop of food or sauce that one of the Saiyans could take from her then pushed everything in front of her forward. She licked her lips of soy sauce and took a napkin to wipe her mouth. That was the only napkin she used.

"Wow," Goku choked out. "I think you have my time beat."

"What are you talking about, Kakarot? I'm the one with the record… but yeah, she has us beat," the Saiyan Prince gave in.

"Gosh, eat much?" Tien challenged.

"Yeah, seriously Letish, I'm pretty the animals felt every bit of that," Krillin accused.

"Sorry, I was hungry. But it's cute how you all thought I would eat like a lady. My mother and I used to pig out like this everyday, it's much more fun when you aren't worried about courtesy and decorum."

"Heh, even for somebody as serious and mature as you I kinda find that hard to believe," Gohan said sheepishly.

"Well please try harder to next time." She stopped. "Uh…" Letish tipped the takeout box over to shake as if trying to dump something out of it, "I'm outta food."

The two Saiyans gasped desperately as the rest of them laughed at their efforts to feed the growing Saiyaness without any problem.

"Heh heh, told you Vegeta," Goku said sheepishly.

Vegeta snarled. "Shut up Kakarot, nobody likes a wise ass!"

"Nobody likes a jealous one either," he snickered, scratching the back of his head.

Letish's stomach growled loud. She clutched her dress and groaned.

The two Saiyans sighed a long, dragged-out sigh. "Son of a…" the both exhaled.

"Well, I can't have half of a stomach full. That'll only make me hungrier. Letting me starve will only serve as a tease," she explained.

"Gosh, what do you suppose we do Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

"Why am I the only one coming up with great ideas? You have a brain too, Kakarot! Use it! Oh wait, that's right. You can't, baka!" Vegeta mocked.

"Shows what you know. Having brain damage as a kid is one thing and being—"

"Mentally screwed up?" Vegeta chuckled.

He glared at his so-called friend. "Naïve? Or simple will do…" he cursed under his breath at how much of a royal jackass Vegeta was being. A thought came to Goku. "Ooh, I know!" He vanished out of the room using his Instant Transmission.

"Alright, where did that clown go now?" Vegeta demanded.

Not a minute too soon, they heard a voice call, "Out here guys!"

They left out the front door and went around to the back. Everyone stopped when they saw Goku holding a massive blue fish by the tail fin.

He grinned widely. "Here ya go, Letish! A _nice_, big ol' fish!"

Letish darted as fast as she could across the backyard, running like a literal wild animal and tackling Goku. She grabbed the fish and flipped backwards, landing on her feet. When she regained her balance Letish roasted the fish with energy that she produced from her hand and began devouring the fish. She sat down on the grass so she could set the fish on her lap. Well, part of it. The fish wiggled around a little for some reason, much to her shock so she punched it hard enough to make sure it was dead then finished it off in less that three minutes.

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan laughed the whole time, understanding the apatite of a Saiyan. The others however fell silent. Even watching how the Saiyan men went about life for years, they were blown away at how merciless Letish was still being to her food.

She got up from the ground and patted her dress down. "That was an awesome lunch! Thanks Goku! That should be able to hold me until dinner."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Mmm, I'm already missing its presence," she smiled while rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, easy there. That's all we're giving you until dinner. You'll just have to wait until then and let it suffice."

"I know." End of chapter 5.


	6. Tour Around The House

_**Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 6. Tour Around the House**

**Disclaimer: I do not DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZK, characters and logos. I **_**do**_** own Letish and her techniques.**

Vegeta escorted Letish around Capsule Corp. while Goku tagged along not too far behind. Every time he told her about a certain room all she could think was _Damn, these are some long hallways—bad enough they're tall, too._ And not to mention _God, so many rooms…_ but listened to most of what he was saying to her.

When they made it to the kitchen, Vegeta briefly showed her where the basics were, then proceeded along the way while Letish and Goku stayed behind to stare into the kitchen some more and marvel at it's glory. Letish thought about what was to come for dinner and the beauty of the room while Goku longed for food after a good hour or so. Their mouths began salivating when they caught the scent of the leftovers in the fridge until Vegeta pulled them both by the necks of their shirts. Yelling at them to "Keep moving!"

Next was the living room, though Letish wasn't really all that tired to sit down. At least not drowsy to the point where she would risk interrupting Vegeta's tour of the home to announce how not so fond she is of walking about so much of the grounds. After that they had made it to the Weight Room.

If Letish could mimic the mannerisms of a canine, her ears would have perked up when she first caught sight of their Weight Room. Though her tail had loosened itself from her thigh and started dancing around under the skirt of her dress. Very little she hadn't seen in her whole life, but still very impressed nonetheless. She saw a set of gloves and a punching bag and it was immediate serendipity.

"Ooh, finally! Now you're speaking my native language!" she growled with confident excitement.

She rushed swiftly to the gloves, rolled up her sleeves and put them on each hand. Assuming fighting stance as if ready to engage in a spar she started pummeling the stuffing out of the punching bag. So fast that it would fly up when she hit it and stay like that while striking until she stopped. But never did.

And to add on top of that she maneuvered around the thing while beating into its side, along with occasionally really mixing it up by landing a handstand, pointing her toes into the bag with a jab, and pushing off her hands to get back up.

Vegeta went to speak, but Letish decided to completely zone him out and ignore him in order to concentrate. Hitting the punching bag harder with every blow.

"You must really love fighting," Goku laughed sheepishly.

She answered with another punch, still focused on what she was doing at the moment. When she does anything that requires even the slightest bit of attention, she gives her full attention to that said thing or person. But she was generous enough to muster, "That's a given. It's my favorite thing to do."

"I didn't know Planet MechaTecha (the name of the planet) had boxing."

"They didn't, not at first," Letish finally said apace after a while, still remaining focus. "My mother told me about the sport. And after that, I requested the MechaTechs (A/N – yes that's what I'm calling them—don't laugh! I couldn't come up with anything else. It sounds like it fits) to construct as special building so I could practice boxing with my mother and grandmother—among other fighting/training related activities. They were never really the type to jump into a Saiyan's kind of fun; the preferred being locked in the lab without food for days personally. And of course I respected that, as long as they continued to provide training centers and other necessities for my family. Such as technology, what they do best, hence the name."

"You mean they're more Saiyans somewhere out there in the universe?" Goku asked with a gasp, becoming excited about the idea.

Letish paused, stopping mid blow and looked at him. "What?" I said, trying her darndest to hide her confusion.

"You said, 'as long as they continued to provide training centers and other necessities for my family.' You were talking about your family, so that must mean they're out there somewhere!" he said a little too enthusiastically. Because when he saw the look on her face, all he could tell was that she didn't like the sound of such a topic, but her response threw him off some.

She bit her lip yet looking nonchalant then turned back to the punching bag. "Yes. I lived a normal, happy life with my mother and grandmother. As normal as you can get with three Saiyans on a foreign planet, and as happy…" Letish drifted off.

_But you never answered my question_, Goku thought.

Though she seemed to have been finished when she gave the punching bag one last hit, knocking it off its chains attached to the ceiling and into the wall.

Vegeta and Goku stared at her in awe for a little.

Even for a Saiyan she'd admit her body still needed to recuperate from the beating it took, especially after being in outer space for so long and the fact that she was only a female Saiyan. She really should have been resting, though. But as part of their deceased race she could no longer allow herself to rely on the power of others even if they were machines to restore her strength.

She followed up on the conversation. "So, have anything else I can try out?" she asked, throwing the gloves off and putting her hand on her hips.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not letting you break another piece of equipment in here! Do you have any idea how much that stuff costs?! It's not like you can go to Dick's Sporting Goods and pick up a brand new shipping of exercise equipment!"

"Where?" she asked.

_Of course, she has no clue what I'm talking about_, Vegeta thought.

He stopped to regain his composer however remained steamed. "Yeah, sure, just break everything I own and leave me with nothing! It's not like I was really going to use that later!" he spat.

Letish tilted her head to the side and smirked with a grin, exposing some teeth.

He snarled, knowing he wasn't going to be able to play the angry card for long as long as she was around. She could read him like a children's book. He turned and folded his arms, digging his nails into his bare biceps. "You can have plenty of time later after I'm done with my tour."

"Good!" she cheered sweetly. "To be honest as much as I love this sport, I'm going to need something that isn't so _broad_. Do you have something of the training sort that a Saiyan, like yourself, would use on a daily basis? Which I'm certain you do."

"That depends, are _you_ questioning whether I have said training base or my training regiment?"

"I think we all know the answer to the second one, your Highness," she answered.

He smirked. "Wait a few hours and maybe we'll see what happens," he laughed, gesturing her to follow after him.

Letish beamed Vegeta a childish smile as a sign of agreement and crossed her arms against her chest, walking in his direction.

Prince Vegeta walked her to a room. With the twist of the knob the door opened and revealed the inside. The room was luxurious; it was larger than your average Capsule House and could fit three huge families. (Probably exaggerating just a bit there, oh well) It practically had its own living room with a couch, two loungers, a Plasma TV (which makes sense because she watches television?) and a coffee table.

"This is my room?!" she exclaimed, almost wanting to smack herself and making Vegeta smirk at her astonishment. Keeping his arms folded. "Holy—" She stopped herself from say either the "s" word or something worse than that, then went to say crap, but thought that word didn't do the room justice. So she said, "Hell. This place is amazing!" Letish gasped in awe with her mouth dropped open as she scanned the swanky room. But she had this expression of complete surprise.

_Where in the world has this been?_ she thought.

"This honestly wasn't what I expected when you said I could stay here with your family. I mean…" She looked back at Vegeta, raising an eyebrow and looking at him as if he was wearing his pink shirt again. "What on MechaTecha is you wife's income?"

Then she looked down, seeing the dark wooden floor. "Wow, you even have dark wood floor! How'd you know my preference? Great choice by the way." Yes, she even has a preference.

"Every woman has one, just ask ours wives," Vegeta answered.

And the bed, it was a hi-tech canopy made by Capsule Corp themself. It had a white base branded with the C.C. insignia, a built in computer screen for gaming, watching movies and using the internet, reading lights and a projection system programing paired with a state of the art sound system able to adjust the angle of the mattress for watching true entertainment on the "big screen."

"Oh my God…!" She clutched her fists and pulled them up to her chin as she drifted into her own fantasy world where the background lit up in color and sparkled. Clearly she was in heaven… and losing it. "THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ROOM I'VE EVEN SEEN! WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THIS—HOW DID YOU EVEN—" She snapped out of it as fast as it took her to get lost in thought, remembering that she was around Saiyans, who were superior to her in a lot of ways. Is it just me or does she have a tendency of doing that.

_Come on Letish, get your head in the game. How would everyone at home have felt if they saw you acting like this and getting hyped up over insignificant things? Well, they probably wouldn't have minded it at all—but what about the Saiyans? They would be telling you to calm the heck down. God, you're shouting for Pete's sake!_

"It's… nice…" She changed, trying her best to act nonchalant.

The Prince laughed. "Just in case we run into a tech nerd. Bulma and I knew it was pretty much improbable, but you can have it. It's not like we have a crowd of people waiting outside to see if they've won the damned thing in a random drawing. And I'm sure nobody else will enjoy it or take care of it as much as much as you."

Truth: Trunks kind of had his eye on it, but you know what they say, "you snooze, go bitch about it somewhere else 'cause nobody here wants to hear you whine."

"Well, nonetheless, I love it. Thank you," she said, checking out the bed from a far. She didn't know why she allowed herself that moment of weakness, even just for a small moment. Probably because she believed deep down if she didn't tell the Prince how much she appreciated his generosity, he'd not only swipe it away but also kick her to the curb.

"You're welcome. Oh and another thing," he told her catching her attention, "the bedroom is also equipped with a home automation system that allows you to control everything in the room from lighting to gadgets to the blinds."

The Prince gave out a command and the blinds began moving out of the way to show a city view.

She whipped her head around to see the perfect scenery briefly and then back to the bed again. She slowly crawled onto the bed and sat near the edge of it, feeling the mattress and the texture of it.

"It has amazing fabric, it also has great support for the back and neck. It's surprisingly soft as well. And foam-like," she observed, then stopped and narrowed her eyes, frowning. "I can't except this; you're offering me too much."

Truth be told, Letish loved the room more and everything about it, and how generous his Majesty was being towards someone like her, but she would be unworthy to accept all of this. She should just be grateful to them for saving her. Nothing else. As much as Prince Vegeta may fight her on this, it is her decision to make and she says she doesn't deserve his sympathy. Not to mention she loathed the word.

Vegeta considered what she was asking of him for a moment, understanding where she was coming from...

(A/N – the * * with words in between mean mental communication or _bond_)

He smirked. _*__Hello, Sweetheart. Are you done with your meeting?* _He was communicating with his wife telepathically.

Bulma rolled back and forth around in her chair at her desk, cleaning up some papers left from her meeting.

_*Yep. Just got finished with working on that project with Trunks. Now I'm just doing some research. Why're you askin'? And why are you talking to me via bond?*_

_*****__I didn't want to use a phone__**,**__* he thought in a sarcastic tone._

_*I heard that.*_

_*You were supposed to. Anyway, It seems our houseguest is having a problem accepting our gift. She's too damn proud to take the room I showed her. Seems to me she's trying to impersonate me.*_

She crossed her arms, playing with her pen by clicking its button. _*Which one?*_ she asked, still clicking.

_*The high-tech room with the home automation system and gadget induced canopy bed.*_

She gasped. *_I love that one! A bitch to install all of the crap, but still pretty amazing. Are you sure it's her style?*_

_*Yes.*_

_*Hmph, 'bout damn time. I worked very hard on that canopy bed. She must be quite the science geek.*_

_*She comes from the Planet MechaTecha: home of the galaxy's greatest mechanists and technological specialists.*_

_*Wow, sounds like heaven to me.*_

_*She's even invented a gadget of her own. Similar to a scouter, but better of course.*_

_*Damn it, Vegeta! Get that girl down to the lab as soon as tomorrow! That way she can help out on my projects! I'll get the girl a pain internship! Wait—screw that! She can get a real job at Capsule Corp! She can even become our spokes model!*_

Vegeta's smirk widened, he loved seeing her enraged yet enthusiastic about things. Well, hearing her in this case.

Bulma sat back in her chair, regaining her composer. _*So, she's having a hard time with the whole "we wanna help ya get back on your feet" thing?*_

_*It would appear so.*_

_*And you want me to come down there and convince her to reconsider. Convincing her that she's practically family now?*_

_*I wouldn't go saying that to her, ever actually; she's not doing so hot. She's obviously suffered a great loss and I figure the last thing she wants to hear about is family matters.*_

_*Oh? Did she say something?*_

He sighed. *_No, of course not. But one can only tell whatever the hell we offer her will remind her of home. And to be perfectly honest with you, her eyes tell it all.*_

_*Well, we'll continue on that later. I'll be down in a sec.*_

Vegeta continued to smirk, preparing himself not to laugh when Bulma arrived to save the day. "I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that sentence again?" he asked in his "kind" voice.

"Look, Prince Vegeta, your Highness, Majesty—whatever you go by around here-"

"Vegeta is just fine," he said, standing upright with his arms crossed.

Look, Vegeta..." she sighed. "I'm flattered that you would even want me to stay here, and a little honored."

"Only until you're satisfied enough and feel you can get back on your feet again."

She blinked. Vegeta was being seriously generous today. She had no clue if this was how he normally acted, but figured no considering he was Prince Vegeta and his history with Frieza. "Whatever. Anyways, I appreciate how nice you're being to me, but I wouldn't feel like... myself if I took money right from out of your wallet."

"Nonsense!" Bulma blurted out, swinging the door wide open as if on cue, entering the room. She must have ran the way there.

Letish blinked frequently this time and said, "Were you eavesdropping?" Believing it was too coincidental of an entrance.

"And I don't have money, I have an unlimited credit card."

"It's not that I don't respect how you're treating me, it's just that with me accepting all of this would make me feel like a, um..."

"Gold digger?" Goku surprisingly suggested.

"Yes! Except I get the feeling that word doesn't do the feeling I'm having any justice."

"This room is perfect for you, you have to take it. I worked too damn hard on it trying to satisfy the needs of totally awesome and highly qualified science geek just to have them reject it over some God forsaken Saiyan pride!" She exclaimed, starting to growl and breath hard until Vegeta laid his hands on her shoulders to calm her down and prevent her from taking Letish's head off.

"It's okay, Bulma. I know just the trick that will help calm your nerves."

She laid a hand to her forehead in exhaustion. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Go downstairs," he instructed softly and slowly.

"Uh huh?"

"Into the kitchen."

"Then what?"

"And fix me a nice… big… sandwich."

Bulma froze momentarily, then put on a beyond pissed expression. She threw something at her husband, hitting him as hard as she could, which felt like nothing to him. She turned to walk out of the room and definitely not towards the kitchen. Spatting, "Screw you, Vegeta!" She slammed the door afterwards.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and called out, "And I better see that sandwich next to my favorite spot on the couch when I come in to watch the game! Unless you want me to put on my Wife Beater!" He was of course joking.

Goku laughed at this from the second Bulma yelled at him.

"What the hell was that?" Letish asked.

"A classic Vegeta and Bulma moment," he laughed. "Anyway, back to business!" he cheered and clapped his hands together to steer the conversation back on track.

Wanting to be difficult and tell them straight up how she felt, Letish shut her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. Almost pouting, too. "I'm sorry, but I won't except your offer. End of story."

Vegeta growled, getting irritated with her attitude fast.

So he tried a card that he hadn't used in a while. He clenched his fists at his sides and stood up straight with his head tilted up, but his eyes still on her. "As the Prince of our deceased race, I command you to except my more than generous offer, or I will blast you right now or just kick your damn teeth in!"

She shrugged. "Honestly wouldn't be the first time someone's said something like that to me."

He snarled, forming a small amount of energy in his right hand that began to glow.

Goku screamed with surprise. "Ah! Vegeta? You're not seriously going to kill the girl, are you?"

He smirked at how gullible his friend was. Of course he didn't know he was only pulling their legs, but he liked to tease people like that.

"Okay, okay, okay! I give! You win! I'll take the room! Are you happy now? I accept your offer! You can stop trying to kill me now! Don't shoot!"

Vegeta weakened the energy in his hand and ruturned to his previous posture.

"Damn, do anything to prove a point," she said under her breath, giving him a look from out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmph, I thought you weren't ever going to give up. Which frankly would have pissed me off."

"I could have gone on for the rest of the day, even cussed you out, but I had a feeling you have your father's stubbornness."

Vegeta's face softened and his body stiffened, caught off guard by what she said. He was nothing like his father. He hated his father for acting like a coward and letting Frieza kidnap him and destroy their home planet. Not to mention leaving him to live on with the memories of being Frieza's slave and hardening his heart to the point where the torment made him completely emotionally constipated.

The only good thing that came out of that hellhole of a problem was Bulma, Trunks, Bra and never having to see that disappointing and miserable excuse for a bastard father ever again.

It was obvious she had learned of his past with the help of her Scanner, she even admitted learning of Kakarot's father with the help of that damned device earlier.

He did not enjoy knowing that somebody else could have intelligence of his past, especially regarding his childhood. How could she have brought up the subject? Knowing it would only set off alarms in his head, though he would never let her know that.

He managed a smirk. "You know, that's the kind of enthusiasm this place needs more of. Maybe it will be beneficial keeping you around here for a while."

_They... want to keep me around…?_ she thought.

"That's the spirit, Vegeta!" she started in a cheery voice.

"After all, it will be nice seeing you mature into a powerful Saiyan warrior. Not to mention having a Saiyaness around to bring peace to Earth."

Letish could not hide her bewilderment this; words like his threw her off the most out of the rest of what she had heard that day. She grew up her entire life able to read words and determine why they were said, but being on Earth was something she couldn't have prepared herself for.

It was like being in everyone's head on planet MechaTecha, knowing what were always thinking without actually being in their head. Not here. Here, she was completely out of it. Yes she could read their eyes, but when they said the things they did, it made what she thought to be true not so true anymore.

And it irritated her.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Goku asked her while she blanked out. End of chapter 6.


	7. Holes in the Story are Confessed

_**The Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 7. Holes in the Story are Confessed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZK, characters or logos. I **_**do **_**own Letish and her techniques.**

"Hey, Bulma! What's up?" Bulma heard calling for her. She looked up from her desk and to the stairs, finding a girl leaning over the railing. It was the teen she had seen earlier.

She smiled at her, taking off her goggles. Pushing away from her desk Bulma greeted her. "Hey there! I see it didn't take you long for your strength to be restored."

"Well, with the body of a Saiyan…" Letish hopped over the railing and landed on her feet.

"Wait! Y-y-you're a Saiyan?! But how?!" Bulma stammered, completely taken aback. The Z Fighters had filled her in on pretty much everything; only thing is that they left out the fact that Letish was a Saiyan.

_Oh geez, now I'm gonna have to cook for three Saiyans._

"I thought Vegeta, Goku, Raditz and Nappa were the only survivors!"

"Well, yes, the only _real_ recorded survivors…" she began, walking towards Bulma. "My mother had a vision that Frieza was going to destroy Planet Vegeta and told my grandmother about the dream. At first she didn't believe her until my mom started explaining what exactly was going on in her dream; how Frieza wanted to dispose of them out of fear that a Saiyan could rise up and overthrow him. That's when my grandmother started believing that Frieza would have motive to annihilate the Saiyans." She paused in thought. Her eyes drifted off until they reached the ground. "All this time… for twelve years I always thought we were the only survivors…" Letish started remembering something. "Right before I left for another planet, I told my Scanner to search all of the galaxies in the universe for a planet that had any real significance. A planet that a Saiyan like me would enjoy living on, one that I could forget it all… Long story short my Scanner found Earth and I discovered Saiyan life on that planet. So, that's how I got here."

"Wow," Bulma exhaled, sitting back in her chair. "Did your mother see anything specific? I mean… is that all she saw?"

_She must've seen the look on my face,_ Letish observed. _I have to be more careful next time. These humans are really beginning to startle me. And I'm a Saiyan._

"Yes." She gulped involuntarily.

_Dammit_, she cursed mentally.

"She saw the downfall of King Vegeta and all of the victims' reaction to the genocide before they were all killed."

Bulma touched her chin with her hand, trying to take in all of what Letish had already told. But there was just so much to tell, and she knew that Letish wasn't even close to being done. "That must have been hard for her to see. I know I wouldn't be strong enough to bare seeing everyone on Earth die like that."

"Yeah, it haunted her for the longest time." The Saiyan looked around the room to find an excuse to keep her mind under control from thought about her mother. It wasn't always easy talking about her, and it was only going to get harder from there on out.

With a sideways tilt of the head, Bulma inquired something important from Letish. "Was that when she was pregnant with you?"

Letish felt her body tense up she heard those words, but remained calm.

_You're among people who care about your wellbeing; there isn't a reason to get defensive. The best thing to do is to relax. No matter how hard it is to get used to their lifestyles._

But that meant almost nothing to her anymore.

"My mother told me she found this Saiyan who she thought could be her mate; he was brave, handsome, smart and always lent a good ear and shoulder. Most of all he seemed like a good friend. She had father issues. _Her_ father never sought out for her and when she found him, he acted as though he'd never seen her. Like she never mattered."

"That's awful." She narrowed her eyes and looked down while folding her arms in frustration and disgust. She had heard many stories about the Saiyans from Vegeta, but hearing it from somebody else was just repulsive. Let alone a kid. "What a—"

"Jackass? Coward? Gutless idiot? I think the words you're looking for are _Bastard Father_. I know; she'd always call him that around him and her mom. Though my grandmother always told her not to do that." Letish crossed her arms as she pondered over the last sentence she said. "That I never really understood."

"What did he say? I mean about her calling his a… bastard father," the scientist laughed.

"I don't know," she shrugged, taking claim to a lounger next to Bulma's desk and sitting in it. "And besides, what would he have said? What could he have said? She was fully entitled. That jerk," she explained. Instead of letting the fire in her heart grow, she breathed mutely through her nose and decided to speak next time in a somewhat softer and more polite voice. Wanting to be seen as somebody mature, for her age. "That's yet another thing I never understood about the Saiyans. They were never kind to their children and never showed love for them all that much. They may have loved them but they sure did one heck of a job of concealing their feelings. Another main reason why my mother left."

"I thought Saiyans were supposed to see their children?" Bulma questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Occasionally at least."

"Not necessarily. After the Cold Empire took over, the way of the Saiyans was thrown out of whack. The way we did everything was altered to please Frieza and his family and if anyone refused to follow orders, they were killed on the spot. Marriage for Saiyans was almost nonexistent. Males and females had numerous mates in order to spawn more warrior babies. The King of course was the exception to the rule. However, he still had many 'lovers'."

_Vegeta. _Bulma bit her lip to prevent herself from admitting anything confidential to Letish.

She never understood the relationship that her husband shared with his father. He always told her that he loved his father dearly and then would sometimes blame him for trials in his life. As if he were cursed. He always seemed to have a strong respect and hate for him and as the years went by, Vegeta started to respect him less and hate him more.

She always figured it was because Vegeta had grown into more of a family man, and could differ between both of their lifestyles and see so much error in the King's way of living. But the more Bulma thought about it, the more she believed that the King had destroyed a very good part of his early life… for good.

"My mother hated what that monster was doing to our people," Bulma heard Letish carry on. "She knew going against him face-to-face would end her up in a heap, so she went against him in secret… by hijacking two of the space pods that would normally be used on missions with my grandmother and escaping off the planet forever. "

Letish paused, taking into question whether she should continue telling Bulma all of this, but she figured what the heck. "My grandmother and grandfather met at the time when the Cold Empire started taking command of course to him it was okay to just abandon them. He had to, it would mean death if he resisted." She looked up at Bulma with hostility in her eyes, which appeared cold and darker than normally, "But that doesn't making everything okay. My grandmother wanted something more for my mom, she wanted an actual mate for her, but again fate was persistent."

"Two generations of this torture for your family. Please tell me you don't have some kind of lover somewhere else."

Letish burst out laughing, almost falling out of her chair. "What?! A lover? Yeah right! As if!"

"Well, didn't Saiyans mate constantly? You know, like you said."

"Heh, heh, heh! Well, I _wasn't_ raised on Planet Vegeta and my mother _didn't_ raise me with normal Saiyan standards. I'm only fifteen," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah that's right." Bulma felt like slapping her forehead for asking such a "stupid" question and not thinking before she spoke.

"Even if I had someone in mind, I'd never be stupid enough to let them easily claim me. I won't let this cursed tradition carry on for a third generation," she proclaimed, pointing a thumb into her chest and smirked. "My morals and integrity mean a lot to me. Ironically—since I _am_ a Saiyan-I actually want to know the man who'll be my mate enough to be able to tell if he's really worth being with me."

Her face softened. "Sure my mother used to tell me it can be 'exciting' when you 'find' your mate, but I don't want a repeat of what she had to endure. When you lose somebody you love or used to love, it can sometimes affect the way you live life. She would occasionally lose herself and drift off while she did work. It wasn't always safe for her to do some of the simplest of things, so I took over as man of the house so it was easier on her." She pulled her leg up into the chair and wrapped her arms around them. "But I don't think she ever got over losing my father."

"That's so depressing, Letish."

"The hardest part is when you can't do anything about it, and that's exactly what _I_ had to go through. But it wasn't always sad." A smile began to form at memories of her mother. "A lot of the time she was so loving, mostly when she was distracted. We shared some of the fondest moments of our lives that I will never forget. Regardless how hurt she was from leaving her people, my mom felt like she had to do it for more than just herself. A decision I respect her for following through with."

Bulma took a sip from her mug as she listened to Letish talk. "Man, my son needs someone like you. He feels the exact same way about women. Probably why he hasn't," she paused, "well, you know." She nudged Letish in the arm while grinning mischievously at her. Of course she would bring up the matter of her son.

"No, I actually don't." Hinting at something won't do anything for this girl.

"Oh, never mind." _She'll get the joke later_, Bulma though._ Can't believe she couldn't follow._

"Hm… say, what's your preference? You know, for men," Bulma asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking?"

She made a funny face, trying not to lose it with a laugh. "No reason."

"Depends, how old is your son?"

_So she __**does**__ know what I'm talking 'bout. Sneaky girl._ "Same age."

"Hm…" Letish knew better than that. Like she would really go for anybody at a time like this. She was so obviously smarter than that.

_How 'bout we play a little game, eh Mrs. Briefs?_ "Okay, but why do you wanna know?" she demanded nonchalantly.

"No reason," she repeated. "Say… do ya wanna see a picture of him?" she persisted.

_Ha, that's what she's hoping for._ She shook her hands out in front of her, smiling uncomfortably. Uncomfortably and in fakery. "No thank you. Something tells me I'd be playing into your games if I did," she admitted. Letish paused and lifted an eyebrow. "Hey," Letish called, catching Bulma's attention. "You don't know a single thing there is to know about me… and yet you want me to date your son. Maybe even more than a one time date, eh?"

"Yeah," Bulma nodded.

"So answer me this: why the hell would you trust your son to a total stranger? And to top that why would you trust him to somebody who just went through hardship? An innocent kid?" She crossed her arms above her chest. "Tell me that."

Bulma thought for a second then spoke. "Okay then. I know an innocent kid when I see one and you, Letish, are not an innocent little girl," Bulma waved her finger at Letish, smirking. "I can tell there are things you aren't educated on yet," she retorted, "but for the most part you sound like you know what you're sayin' and doin', what with the little information I know about. Which is what I really like about you. And you're so far probably the most mature an independent teen I've ever met. I'm sorry if my recommendation pisses you off but what else can I do?"

She stopped to lay a warm hand on Letish's lap, catching all of her attention. Smiling at her. "You aren't stupid… you don't look like someone who would stab anybody in the back. The guy never brings home any girls for us to meet, and he's usually training with his father or Goten."

"His friend. One of the other Saiyans is that correct?"

"Yes. Hm, I swear he can be of the strongest fighters on Earth and yet can hardly talk to the female species. Such a shy guy—" Bulma dropped one of her tools that she was playing with in her hands onto her desk, remembering that she was talking to a girl now. "And he is so going to kill me for telling you this."

"Oh, um, it's alright. I don't have to tell him you said that."

"Really? Phew… Thanks Letish, it would mean a lot. He would totally have a bitch fit if he heard that I told you all that." Bulma sat back in her desk chair; able to relax knowing that Letish would keep that little bit of information from Trunks.

_Hm… If she was able to believe me so effortlessly then maybe…_

Bulma saw a hand extend itself out of the corner of her eye and looked up.

_I'm feeling generous_, Letish thought, even her brain smiled at the scientist.

"Let me see that picture."

"What? I thought you said..."

She beamed her a smile to get her to hand it over quicker. (Damn) "Let's just say I'm curious..."

Bulma did what she said and handed the Saiyaness a silver picture frame that laid upright on her desk. "Here you go. Recent, of course. Like a year ago."

She took the picture frame into both hands and studied it. It had Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and a very young Bra all-together, each smiling at the camera. With the exception of Vegeta of course who smirked at whomever was looking at the picture. Trunks had messy bed hair and was wearing a black tank, grey pants, a belt and gold boots. His hands were tucked away in his pockets. And the more Letish thought about it, the more his smile looked like a smirk.

"I told him to fix his hair for the photo but he said it'd be alright if he didn't this one time. Now he won't even look at the thing. He has enough time to get dressed for the day but not enough time to fix his hair for the day? Yeah right."

A genuine smile spread across her face that she had no idea was there, focused on the photo and the people in it. For example, Bulma had another child, something that so obviously didn't show up on her Scanner before. Bra didn't even exist then and in the picture she was merely three years old.

Bulma saw this and made another face. "Oh, what's that smile for?"

Letish looked up at Bulma. "What?"

"I see that smile," she grinned, pointing at her.

"So?" She shook her head and shrugged. "He looks fine."

Wow, that came out wrong. But that for sure was not her intention.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She paused. "So, he's cute."

"Huh?" she glanced at her out of the corner of her eye like she was high. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah you did," Bulma said confidently.

Letish stared at her innocently clueless by what she meant.

"Think about what you said."

"I _said_ he looks fine. What's the big deal, Bulma?" she demanded, almost losing her cool.

Bulma remembered that she was from another planet so therefore didn't understand the ways of Earthlings. "Oh right." She cleared her throat and laughed sheepishly. "Well, here on Earth when someone says that somebody looks fine, it means they think they're hot."

"Hot what?" she asked. Maybe she didn't know better.

Bulma sighed warily. "Sorry for using Earth slang. Let me put this in a way you'll understand: the adjective 'fine' means he's attractive to you on some level…" She waited, but heard nothing. "You like him—"

"What, no. That's not what I meant; I meant hair doesn't look bad. Just look at _my_ hair. I wasn't saying I liked him or anything. Gosh, Earthlings are such the assumption makers. Then again you are his mother, so you would think that way." Letish crossed a leg over the other and folded her arms over her chest, looking over to her side.

Bulma made a face again, finding Letish's behavior amusing.

She glanced back at the scientist, uncrossing her legs and arms. "I'm sorry, I meant your customs are weird. I wasn't offending you—I mean I wasn't trying to offend you. Please don't tell Prince Vegeta about this. I didn't mean—"

"It's okay. And why would he get upset over something like that?"

Letish sank in her chair, pressing her back hard into the cushion. "He told me it was a great sin to insult the spouse of a fighter the way I did. The simplest outburst will result in immediate elimination."

Bulma choked on a laugh she held in and burst out laughing. "Did he?"

"Yes."

"I think he was pulling your leg on that one; that isn't a real rule. It's just something he made up to get you to behave."

Letish's face went blank for a second and then she became furious, turning red in the face. "That jackass lied to me!" she shouted with no regard if anyone heard. "To my face! I can't believe he got away with that! I should have known he was lying! Now _that_ calls for elimination!" She got out of her chair, standing with her back arched. "Where is he? I must see him immediately," she demanded of her.

Bulma blinked, returning from her high. "Wait what?"

"I need to see him; apparently he thinks it's okay to lie to somebody's face without consequences to pay."

"Wait, Letish." She grabbed her arm, stopping the enraged Saiyan in her tracks. Though she allowed Bulma to stop her. "It was a joke, nothing personal. Really. Sometimes humans joke with each other, sometimes to break the ice," she shrugged. "Though I think he might've frozen your lake."

Letish scolded her.

"He was just playing with you," she said a little more softly.

"Well, I didn't come to Earth to play," she spat. "I came here…"

_What did I come here for…? Mostly relax and get away, but certainly not to play with a bunch of Earthlings._

Bulma frowned. "I get the feeling you take honesty to heart; I can see it in your eyes. Did something happen on your home planet?" Bulma asked while her drifted off in thought, leaving her body momentarily or what it felt like to her.

The color started to drain out of Letish's face, which worried Bulma. She went to shake her when she finally snapped out of it. Letish reached up to smack her hand away but then became distracted by something else again.

"Letish, say something! What's going on with you?"

She opened her mouth to speak however wasn't able to say anything.

"Please say something! Do I need to get the guys for you?"

"Ah… n-no. It's alright."

"AW! OH MY GOD!"

"What now?" Letish whined.

"YOU'RE… YOU'RE BLEEDING LETISH!" the scientist exclaimed finally.

"What!?" She checked herself all over to see where the blood was coming from. "Oh no, not again! But where is it coming from!?"

"Right there… wait a minute." Bulma hesitated for a moment. "Letish, are you on your period?"

"Wait-what? What's that?" she asked, suddenly her attention was averted by Bulma's question.

"Oh my God, you're serious. Letish, every woman gets one. It means they can become pregnant. See when you—"

"Ugh! Spare me the gory details for now! Just tell me how to make it stop!"

"You really can't make it stop, but I can go to the store and get you some pads. Gosh, Letish, you said you were obviously educated. Didn't anyone teach you this stuff—"

"I WAS ONLY TWELVE WHEN I LEFT AND AT THAT TIME I HAD NOBODY TO TEACH ME ANYTHING ABOUT THE FUNCTIONS OF MY BODY! I _THINK_ I WAS PRETTY DISTRACTED AS HELL WHEN THAT MONSTER CAME TO OUR PLANET AND STARTED TAKING VICTUMS! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY MOM WAS GOING TO TEACH ME ABOUT THE FEMALE BODY REALLY SOON UNTIL—"

Letish's mouth hung open as words immediately stopped flowing from her mouth. She had completely lost it and almost spilled the beans about her past if she hadn't caught herself in the act. She thanked God that she was born with a clever brain and could save herself from almost saying something personal, even when she did stupid things.

Bulma had no words for what she had just witnessed. She didn't mean to upset Letish but she had no idea that she had left her planet right before her body started to go through puberty. The emotion that was in her eyes spoke for itself but was still incredibly hard to narrow down to a specific thing. Yes she could see so many of her feelings in her eyes and yet it was as though she had put up a barrier. That said "poker face"? She was lucky enough to have put it into good use before she regretted saying anything more subjective about her past.

All she knew was that if she didn't drop things right then and there, it would possibly have dire consequences.

Letish backed up and quickly regained her composure. "I think I'll just take a shower while you pick me up something to help with this bleeding issue."

Bulma struggled to say a word until she got to her feet, remembering that she did need to pick up pads for Letish. "Yeah. You go do that and I'll return with what you need in just a little while."

The Saiyaness patted down her dress once before walking out of the room. She stopped in the doorway after a thought came to her.

"Oh, and Bulma?" Even with everything that happened, Letish managed a believable smirk. She had her back turned towards her. "Regardless of what you've told me and what you might think I'm thinking… I'm nowhere near ready to date or like anybody. Not even your precious son. Nor will I be for a long time."

Bulma's eyes shot wide. She had thought that showing her a picture of Trunks and talking him up would make him seem attractive to Letish, but her intuition was way off. For once.

Letish's smirked widened. _Game. Set. Match. I win._

Letish hurried to her room to the shower as fast as she could, not wanting to mark the tiles around the house with her blood. She tried crossing her legs while rushing but not only did it make her look incredibly stupid but pissed her off the further she walked. So she stopped and decided to use her Time/Speed Manipulation technique until she made it to her bathroom. She definitely needed that shower now more than ever.

But even a shower can't stop the questions from popping up. What is to come for their dinner celebration later that night, and will she be able to take seeing everyone gather around her? Find out in the next chapter. End of chapter 7.


	8. Dinner with the Sons and Briefs (Part 1)

_**The Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 8. Dinner with the Sons and Briefs Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZK, characters or logos. I do own Letish and her techniques.**

A couple of hours passed and Letish had returned to the kitchen to check up on the progress of the dinner preparations. When she got there, she saw Bulma at the counter chopping up vegetables and potatoes. However Letish noticed another woman pacing back and forth from the stove to the sink to the fridge. She had a good portion of her hair up in a bun while there were stands of hair on each side of her head that shaped her face like twin crescent moons. It was Chi-Chi, who was wearing one of her "sophisticated" attires that she would wear when joining the Briefs at Capsule Corp for a party/dinner. She grew tired after running around for what seemed like forever for her in order to get things ready for dinner while Bulma did the bare minimum in her opinion.

"Um… Bulma, who is this?" she asked, pointing at Chi-Chi.

Bulma heard the voice and turned around to see Letish standing in the doorway, which reminded her of the _very_ last time she saw her. But smiled despite the incident that had occurred when she "played her for a fool" but really was having her own kind of fun with the scientist. "Oh, hiya Letish! I didn't know you were standing right there! Chi-Chi, this is the girl who Goku and Vegeta saved from dying in that pod crash earlier," she introduced.

Chi-Chi turned around to face Bulma, putting her hands on her hips. "Sheesh, Bulma, always have to talk up our husbands like they're all that," she nagged.

"Well, they kinda are," Bulma admitted proudly with a smirk.

"Get back to cooking!" Chi-Chi ordered becoming a little too demanding for what they were doing, even if it was cooking dinner. "You could use the extra practice."

"How can you say that? I do _not!_" Bulma defended herself, scoffing in Chi-Chi's face.

"Face it, I've had a lot more experience with this stuff. And besides, you may have to cook for _three_ Saiyans, but it's clear as day that _I'm_ the one with the family who eats more helpings than yours every meal. Vegeta included."

"Nu-uh! That's a lie, Chi-Chi, and you know it. You know in the food lying quality is the most important. Not quantity."

"Pfft, when you're cooking for Saiyans, you might as well be lacking in quality if can't compensate for quantity. Whatever," she brushed off, acting nonchalant. "Why do you think I had you cut the vegetables and potatoes? There's no way you could screw _that_ up," she said under her breath. The black-haired woman turned her attention to Letish. "Oh wow, it's nice to finally meet you. Goku said that you were a Saiyan. That is correct, right?" she wanted to reassure herself.

"Yes," the Saiyaness confirmed with the nod of a head.

"Okay, that's good. So I wasn't hearing things when he told me. Well nonetheless, it's still amazing how we have another Saiyan survivor on our planet. Is it… um, how _does_ it really feel knowing two other full-blooded Saiyans are here on Earth?" Chi-Chi struggled.

"It's unbelievable," Letish answered with somewhat vulnerability. "I could hardly believe it when I found out. I'm grateful that they had the strength to make it through every battle that they've made through to still be on this planet alive."

"Well, that's very kind of you," she beamed.

"So, Letish? How are those pads holding up for you?" Bulma brought up.

Letish grimaced effortlessly at the words "pads" and "holding up". That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "Ugh, don't remind me. It totally sucks. And why do I have this feeling like something's tugging on my… you know."

Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled, not trying to, which made Letish change moods very quickly from grossed out to irritated.

"Sorry," Bulma apologized. "That's a cramp."

"Well, it's a pain in my butt and a heck of an ache. And you're sure nothing can stop this bleeding."

"Nope," she answered, sadly, "sorry. But it only lasts for a week."

"Well, let's hope for everybody's sake that it's a short week. I remember when my mom went through this 'brief time' every month when she would bark at everyone on our home planet."

Chi-Chi thought about what she said, and put on a still and blank face before she mumbled, "Are you sure she wasn't just acting like a Saiya-?"

Bulma elbowed Chi-Chi to get her to stop speaking with the same expression. "Yeah, that can be a side affect of being on your period."

"I now realize that it was her 'time of the month', and for that you should all be worried."

"Why?"

Letish crossed her arms against her chest, leaning against the kitchen counter. She looked focused—eyebrows narrowed, and for what she had to say, she had a good reason to. "Because, when a female Saiyan's period takes place, her mood swings are more extreme than a humans. So choose your words carefully. Very. I may—scratch that—will not have control over my actions when angered. Don't expect me to hold anything back all that much tonight. Or the rest of the week if I may add."

The color drained from the two housewives' faces and they started half chuckling/half groaning for some reason. "Wow, I'm actually scared," Chi-Chi admitted as her stomach dropped.

_Now I'm terrified for what's to come for dinner. Maybe Bulma shouldn't have arranged this party after all. I still don't get why she did it. Letish probably isn't looking forward to much of it from the way she's acting. Then again she's most likely going for the feast._

"Um, I'll… just have to… warn the guys and tell them… not to try anything funny," Chi-Chi said, slowly backing away.

_Maybe I shouldn't have arranged this party. After telling me that news, I kind of want to cancel. I don't know. I hope Letish is looking forward to it, at least the food. I wonder if Chi-Chi's thinking the same way._

"But it really shouldn't be a problem. Not as long as I have this…" Letish reached behind her neck and unhooked the clasp to her necklace and then held it out in front of her.

It was platinum-like and also a locket with some kind of reflective, colored stone encrusted into the locket itself.

Chi-Chi zipped back to where she was standing as she and Bulma both leaned in to see the necklace closer while Letish finished what she was saying. "It helps keep my emotions from reaching extremes, so it shouldn't really be a problem."

"Then why did you tell us all that stuff from before?" Chi-Chi questioned her.

"Just to warn you if the situation ever comes up. And to scare you a little," Letish smiled.

They both stared at her for a while, questioning her sanity in their minds before looking away.

_Oh not again!_ Bulma thought "Forget it, I can't take all this Saiyaness drama! I'm going back to cooking!" the turquoise-haired wife and mother announced in frustration while Chi-Chi continued to stare at the locket.

"Boy, if had something like that when I was a little girl, it sure would save me some."

"Oh, and Letish?" Bulma asked. "About the—"

"Underwear? Yes, and thank you getting those too," she sighed, heading back to her room to change for dinner…

Letish had changed into an outfit that Bulma had bought for her to wear while she was picking up pads. It was a purple kimono with a gold obi, and golden firework-like designs on it. And lets not forget a pair of black strappy shoes. She liked it enough to where it for the dinner party. She may have not been a big fan of dresses with the exception of the one she wore to Earth only because it had her planet's national colors (white, gold and motley), but she made an exception just this once. Other than that, she normally wouldn't wear a dress. She decided to wear her hair up in a high messy bun, with the exception of her bangs and the spiky lochs on each side of her face.

The evening had arrived and dinner was all ready to go and everyone had gathered at Capsule Corp. The sun was between states of an actual sunset and having absolutely no view of the sun from where they were. Some of the first to show up were Goku and his sons, including Videl. Letish heard a voice call her name so she turned around to see Goku with Gohan, Goten and a short-haired young woman standing next to Gohan.

"Hey!" She hurried over to them and smiled, happy that they had come to the party. Though she knew Goku would arrive after what happened earlier, Letish was also aware that he knew there would be food served. "I'm glad to see you guys."

Goku grinned back. "Letish, this is Goten," gestured to Goten on his left. "My youngest son."

She blinked with surprise, knowing she should have figured him to look like his father too. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Goten." Letish grabbed his hand and shook it.

"It's nice meeting you too," he shook back. "Another Saiyan, that's awesome! Trunks won't believe this!"

"How are things going so far for you at C.C.?" asked Videl.

Letish saw the girl and smiled than pointed at her. But not in a way a kid would! Honest to God. "You're Gohan's wife aren't you," she guessed rightly, somewhat ignoring her question.

As usual the couple started panicking and almost denied the fact. They had just had Pan and they were caught off guard that she even knew about them being a couple. God, will they ever change? "How did you know?!" she asked.

"Well, for one you _just_ told me. And two, it was pretty obvious. I didn't think she was you're sister, Gohan. At least that's not what my Scanner said." Of course she could tell she was his wife; seeing the body language between the two. Plus, it was _so_ obvious; it had to have been illegal.

They both sheepishly laughed and blushed after that. "This is Videl, Letish," Gohan introduced.

"Cutting a little too late on introductions don't you think, Gohan?" Videl questioned the warrior, face palming herself.

Gohan felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked back to see his long time friend again. "Piccolo!"

"What's up Piccolo?" Videl asked smiling, turning her head back to the Namekian.

"You think I'd miss a party?" he questioned them.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Well, actually yeah, I kinda did!"

"Hey look!" Goku extended an arm out towards the sky. Krillin, 18, Master Roshi, and Oolong had flown all the way from the Kame House to Capsule Corp to help Bulma celebrate.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you all could make it," Gohan said.

"Krillin told me there was another Saiyan who crashed on Earth," said 18 in her usual nonchalant, badass tone. "I wanted to check it out for myself."

Goku smiled and patted Letish's head lightly. She smiled back, still trying to get used to being in a teen's body and was having trouble breaking those childish habits of hers. (Doesn't really help that he patted her head either) "This is her."

18's eyes popped out of her head, surprised. Krillin had forgotten to mention that she was indeed a she. "That's the Saiyan?"

"Yep," he confirmed.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, Letish. I swear we need more women around here."

They all laughed.

"My, oh my, looks like we have more trouble on the horizon," Master Roshi retorted, walking up to meet the young girl with his hands behind his back and holding his walking stick. "Is it really true that you are indeed a Saiyan."

"Yes, kind of getting tired of saying that though. I should really let my tail wander around more during the day to speak for itself."

The turtle hermit poked Goku in the side and whispered something in his ear to get his attention.

"Huh? What is it Master Roshi?" he asked his old teacher bending down to hear his old master more clearly.

"I think you should keep a very close eye on this girl. Bad enough she's a girl but a Saiyan too. I can already tell she's gonna be trouble."

"What was that?" Letish demanded, crossing her arms against her chest and staring the old timer down from where she stood (3 feet away). She had heard every word of what he had told Goku; need she remind them Saiyans also had sensitive hearing like Namekian.

Master Roshi and Goku both cowered like fools from the stern Saiyan. She expected a stranger to be scared of her but not Goku, she expected him to have gotten used to her behavior. Even though she kind of wanted them to be afraid of her on some kind of level.

"You _do_ know I can hear you, right?"

"You took that completely out of context! He didn't really mean it like that! Sure he said you were gonna be 'trouble' but c'mon! The man's old!" He glared at Master Roshi with a please-stop-saying-things-without-thinking-about them-first look. "He just doesn't know when to stop sometimes, right Master Roshi?"

"Yeah! Right! I am getting old, heck I already am old! Please excuse my behavior. I should have been more sympathetic. After all you are a girl." He laid his hand on her shoulder, reminding her of something that Bulma and Chi-Chi told her earlier. Rrrrrrrregarding his perverted mind… Obviously she didn't like the idea of having his hands on her so she took his hand off and bent it backwards, staring him down.

"Ah! What are you doing?!"

She pushed away and let go of his crunched up hand, sending him skidding across the patio. Falling over, after which Oolong rushed to his side to help him back up.

"Hang on, buddy!" he begged, giving him a hand to get him back on his feet.

Letish forced her eyes shut in refusal of having to see Master Roshi's face after what she did. No way would she let anyone make a move on him.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Letish? I thought you said you were going to enjoy the evening. Or try. What'd you go and do _that_ for?"

"He deserved it, whether you want to believe it or not. He may be old but he needs to refresh his minds of the manners he may have not even been taught."

"Letish!" Goku exclaimed and then frowned shortly after, almost pouting because he was unable to really be mad at her. And the fact she was that easily bothered by simple innocent things. He knew of his old hentai master and his excessive fondling of young females' bodies and what not very well, and couldn't object to Letish's wish to separate herself from the lecher. So there wasn't much he could do at that point (plus the guy had been harassing Bulma ever since she was sixteen, just a year above Letish, so I wouldn't put it passed him).

She blinked at saw that he was bothered by what she did. "What? Did you not get the memo from your wife or Bulma?"

He narrowed hi eyebrows as he tried to remember, but was interrupted when he heard a low snarl rise in her throat as she became more irritated with both of their behavior.

"If you don't recollect of it in the next few seconds, I will get extremely angry!" He could tell that she was trying to keep herself from going ape… crap.

It hit him. Earlier Chi-Chi had warned him about being careful with his word around Letish, and like usual Goku had no clue. So she sighed with exasperation and said his name and that was enough to get him to catch on to what she was getting at.

"Oh—um, I—uh, um. Uh…" he frowned. "I'm sorry for… uh—"

"Let's just not speak of it at all. You know… see no evil, speak no evil, _hear no evil_."

Goku out of nowhere started laughing, kind of scaring her. Man, did she need to get used to that.

"What are you laughing at? You think I'm joking?"

"No. It's just the way you said it made me lose myself," he explained. "You know, you can really make a person laugh, Letish. Even when you aren't trying to."

Letish managed a smile, even if she didn't want to. She just needed to relax and stop worrying about pointless things (like amusing your friends after telling them not to breathe a word of your monthly to anyone because it means serious business to you). The sooner she did that the less stressed out and better off she would be.

"Hey dad! Do you know when they're gonna call us in for dinner?" Gohan asked his father.

He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, I've been wondering the same thing. I hope it's soon because Letish will go berserk if she isn't fed."

"Why are you so concerned for me, Goku?" Letish questioned him, crossing her arm above her chest and glaring at him. Kind of the way Videl always looked at Gohan when she first met him, yeah like that, but only more intense if possible.

_Uh oh, almost forgot about the secret_, he thought._ Boy is this stuff hard to keep quiet about. I'm going to have to get better at keeping my cool._

"Oh, it's nothing!" he grinned nervously, scratching his head. "Just wanting to make sure you won't go hungry again. I know how eager you were earlier."

"Yeah, but you haven't mentioned once how hungry _you_ are. If you really are going to worry about me the entire time, I don't want such a thing. What's been up with you ever since this morning—"

"He's been concerned for you, that's all," Vegeta spoke up, walking towards them. Here comes the Saiyan Badass! "So what? And about the fact he hasn't mentioned that he's been waiting for dinner to arrive? He's a man. Just because he's a starving Saiyan doesn't mean he has to make it clear to everyone by saying it all the time. If you don't like how he's been acting then maybe you should quit worrying yourself. I don't understand why you wouldn't be flattered that he's even caring for you at all, I would be. Having a female Saiyan survivor can make any sane person unsettled, but it shouldn't be something to put into question. Got it?"

Letish gave him a look—the same one—that told him she would stop talking about it for the night, but wasn't done with the subject. She was way too smart to believe that it was nothing, reading his eyes the entire time he was talking and able to tell he was bluffing. And the prince knew this, and continued to have more reason to keep his distance from her. Not just for the fact that she would soon gain the ability to call his bluffs without him even having to say a word, but if he were to risk getting too close to her, it would be catastrophic. Just as long as he kept a safe enough distance away, and yet still manage to save Goku from getting sucked into the Bond completely.

Vegeta's eye darted to Goku, which told Goku that he had to try harder to control _his_ side of the Bond. Letish still had no knowledge of it and neither one of them wanted that to change. She had enough to worry about already and the rest of the gang would find out if they breathed a word of it to her. It was just safer for everyone if she never found out. But just how long could two Saiyans—especially Goku—keep it this secret before collapsing under pressure?

Anyway, Letish immediately remembered from earlier how much she longed for dinner to arrive and wanted to know what was to be served, and started to drool at the thought of the food that she saw in the kitchen a little bit ago.

"Uh oh, memories are coming back of my lunch," she smiled. Her stomach growled over how she was teasing herself of the thought of food. "Man, when's dinner gonna start. I'm more than hungry now."

As though they had heard her pleas and theirs, Bulma and Chi-Chi announced that dinner was served. "Sorry to keep you all waiting! Having another Saiyan over for dinner and all that, you know! But dinner's more than ready now!" Chi-Chi called for everyone.

And soon as word rang out, all of the Saiyans' eyes lit up and great big smiles formed on their faces.

Goku sniffed the air of the sweet sent of cooked animal and vegetables then sighed with delight. "Ah, finally. Can't wait to get started!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "What about you Letish?"

Letish was more than ready for dinner. Her eyes lit up with hunger and her pupils grew twice in size as her tail danced back and forth. "Let's eat."

Everyone was gather around the table enjoying the feast, especially you know whom. Goku sat at the far east end of the table and Vegeta sat at the far west end of the table. On Goku's right sat Chi-Chi and on his left Letish then next to her sat Gohan on her left and next to Chi-Chi Goten sat to her right. Sitting beside him was Oolong who sat on Master Roshi's left then Bulma on Roshi's right, and finally Videl took the seat on Gohan's left side and next to her sat Krillin then 18. The table they were eating at originally was short but also came with an extra component to allow for more sitting space.

It took a long time as usual for everyone to be finished with dinner (a couple hours) and Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Goten kept running back and forth from the dinner table to the kitchen to put more food on their plate. While a certain female Saiyan did the smart thing and assumed she would eat just as much as them, getting all of her food at once and not having to always get up from her a bunch of times. Finishing before either of the hungry Saiyan men due to proper time management.

She sat back in her chair, rubbing her stomach. "Now _that_ is the way to eat. I've eaten in my day but never have I had access to that much food. Thank you for the meal. I must say, you two did an excellent job with satisfying my appetite. Dinner was awesome."

"Our pleasure, Letish. Though I think I did a heck of a lot better job at the cooking than _Ms. Blue Hair_ over here," Chi-Chi bragged, pointing a thumb at Bulma.

"Shut up Chi-Chi!"

Their husbands snickered at their fiery and competitive personalities.

"We've never had to cook for a female Saiyan before, at least you don't always eat like a pig."

"Or pigs," Bulma added. "Plus, you've been so nice since you got here. At least to Chi-Chi and I, I'm not sure what you said to Vegeta in the past few hours but ever since this morning his behavior has changed somewhat." She glanced at her husband who glared back at her while still stuffing his face with food. She knew especially when eating that he meant business, so she decided to cut him some slack and back off a little. "Then again, I'm still learning more and more about him every day. So no big deal I guess."

Bulma knew when her husband was hiding things from her, but she had no idea of what he was currently doing for Goku as a "favor" to both their families. Ever since they met he continuously kept secrets from her. However, as the years went by she became less interested in finding out exactly what he was thinking, naturally trusting him.

Hard to tell with him; every time she made it clear to him that she wanted to know what was on his mind ever since they mated, he would put up mental walls so she couldn't read his thoughts.

Unless he was keeping something from her that put their kids' lives in danger, then she fought like hell to figure out a way through those mental blocks. She always won, usually because she would catch him off guard by scaring him crapless and making him drop those mental walls for an instant. Enough time for her to find out what he was thinking.

"Care to explain why our son was too busy to join everyone for dinner?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"He said he was inspired and that he was sorry for not being able to make it. What'd you want me to do? Tell him to finish his work later?"

"Yes."

"Don't be so mad on your son, Vegeta," Letish told him, smiling. "I wouldn't want him here anyway if he was in the middle of something important, even if it was somewhat important. I know better that any Saiyan especially _you_ doesn't like being interrupted in the middle of a thought, so cut the dude some slack."

"I'm only objecting to his blessing because it's completely disrespectful to you."

"Does it look like I feel disrespected? No, because I'm not. So, can you please get off your high horse and enjoy dinner?" she begged.

"Hmph," Vegeta smirked. "You'll do just about whatever it takes to get these people to like you, won't you, kiss ass?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not being a kiss ass," she turned her chin up at him, "I'm merely being honest." She closed one eye and looked at him with the other. "You'll do just about whatever it takes to be on top, won't you, hard ass?"

Vegeta choked the handle of his fork tightly; trying very hard not to snap at Letish, much less even hit her in the face or something like that. He was doing it for her sake, Goku's, and his family. But he half thought it was quite cute, having somebody who had only know him for a short time already stand their ground with him impressed the Saiyan Prince very much, making him smirk with a small bit of his pride. Which surprised him for the fact of the reputation his family had for generations.

_The kid sure does know how to stand up for herself, though it might get her killed by my hand one day._

"I've been wondering something," Piccolo joined in, who was leaning against the wall close to everyone. Seeing that he didn't eat (at least not for sustenance). "What did you do to that dinosaur to get it to back off?"

"Oh that. I used one of the techniques that I learned on my home planet. I never used it much, in fact that was maybe my _second_ time," she guessed while rubbing her head with her index finger, trying to remember correctly. "The first time was when I finally mastered it after many efforts of just trying to pull it off. I wasn't sure if it would work on the guy, but I had this feeling that something good would come out of it if I just tried. Anyway, I subdued him so he would behave."

"I see," he said. "So you tamed him."

"Yep. I'm actually surprised that it worked. I've never really had any reason to use that technique until today. I just come up with all these random techniques because I think I'll need them someday, not really because I need to know them now. I'm more of a planning kind of person and then I sometimes find myself inept to think anytime other than the now. Then again who doesn't have that problem on occasion. If I can think of a concept then that's enough for me. Not to brag though, my mom use to say it would get myself killed one day." she laughed then stopped to smile genuinely.

_Go figure_, thought Vegeta.

"But that beautiful reptile did put up a good fight, however I wasn't about to give up… still a pretty awesome afternoon. I mean, how many times can you say a dinosaur almost ate you," she said, taking a sip of her water.

Unfortunately for Vegeta and Goku who had also been drinking at the time she was speaking, spitting out their water across the table and coughing uncomfortably. Learning that Letish was almost killed by an overgrown reptile. "Almost what?!" they both exclaimed.

"For Pete's sake, Goku learn to control yourself," Chi-Chi scoffed, wiping the water off herself with a napkin.

"What do you mean you were almost eaten?!" he asked her while completely forgetting that he was supposed to act normal and not give off any protective signs of his Bond with Letish. " I mean, you were fine when we got back from the restaurant! Or at least you looked that way! Are you okay? How could you guys let some animal nearly kill her?"

"Goku, it's alright," Bulma said before turning toward her husband. "And Vegeta, what are _you_ getting all upset over? She's alive, isn't she?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Woman, it isn't so much of her wandering off and getting herself almost killed, it's that I put a bunch of halfwits in charge of keeping her in one piece! Need I remind you she is also another survivor of the destruction of my home planet! Even if it was her mother and grandmother who escaped themselves." He pounded his fist against the table. "I won't have her corps on my conscious! Especially when I put weaklings in charge of keeping an eye on her while Kakarot and I were getting her lunch!"

Also another thing that changed over the years is the Z Fighters' ability to put up with Vegeta's temper. It had gotten better, thus explaining why none of them were talking.

"But Vegeta, she's fine," Bulma repeated, standing her ground with her husband.

"It's true. I really am," Letish confirmed. "It's my fault for wandering off. And besides, it's not like the beast could have killed me." She shrugged the incident off as if it were nothing, almost chuckling. "That would kind of be impossible if you haven't noticed yet."

"See? You don't have to worry, you guys. What's gotten into the two of you? You've really been acting weird lately, ever since this morning you're behaviors have changed."

Bulma caught Piccolo's notice; his ear perking up now interested listening to the conversation and actually paying close attention.

"I would say it's your time of the month if you were women. Then again I could say the term 'man period' is a real thing." She sighed with exhaustion, and it wasn't because she had filled up on dinner. "I guess I shouldn't really worry about whatever you two have going on, it's not like you would tell us."

"Bulma," Goku interrupted. "There's nothing to worry about, we aren't up to anything. Even if we were, Vegeta and I would tell the both of you. We've just formed a close bond with her that—"

What he was saying in the last sentence sounded like Goku was spilling the beans to Vegeta, which angered him severely. He thought that he was purposely trying to upset the balance of both of their marriages and families. A low growl rose from his throat.

_Kakarot!_

Goku took notice of what Vegeta was thinking and began panicking as to what he would do to him. _Vegeta, wait a minute—I didn't mean it like—! _

The furious prince wasn't having it. He glanced at the fork at Goku's end on the table and commanded it off the table and into his lap, with the tines (prongs) pointing downward. The slightly injured Saiyan reached for his groin, trying to soothe it but knew it would take time for healing to take affect. It hurt a lot more than he was afraid it would, and he wished he had kept his mouth shut at the proper time. Absolutely no mercy was shown.

He growled as well, staring him down. He might have worded himself incorrectly but that was not cool of him, he thought.

_Over exaggerate much!?_ _I said bond, not __**Bond**__, Vegeta! Was that really necessary? I may not have any more kids, but I __**kind**__ of need these things still! How would you like it if you took a fork to the balls by my hand?_

_Try all you want but that's one thing I would not allow._

_But even so, that was a low blow._

_Or stab. That's what you get Clown. Be lucky I didn't use a knife on you._

The Saiyan Prince then glances at his comrade's serrated object. Goku saw that he was looking at his cutting utensil and reacted quickly, grabbing the knife as fast as he could before Vegeta could mind move it like he did the fork. He held on tight to the knife like his life depended on it, which to Goku it felt like to him, easily frightened by his friend's threat. Having made sure he didn't look stupid in front of everyone. That night Goku could have possibly saved his balls and his life from the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans. (A/N: you may or may not remember but in the series many of the characters—main and minor—are seen using telepathy, telekinesis or both. For example Vegeta and Goku used both telepathy and telekinesis, so the use of these two techniques is actually in the show. When having to use telekinesis for lifting large masses, it can drain much of their power. But the main reason I can think of them not using it constantly is because they don't necessarily need it 24/7. They don't have the ability to talk to each other telepathically because they both are Bonded to Letish just to clarify)

Bulma, Chi-Chi and Letish weren't paying any attention to what they were doing, giving up on trying to figure them out. Although Letish was surprised at how fast Vegeta could turn his emotions around at the mention of her evening. But everyone else at the table noticed what was going on. Especially Krillin. Seeing that their behaviors at the dinner table were making him more nervous by the minute.

He swallowed before speaking. "So—uh, just how many techniques do you know?"

Letish laughed. "Not many really. I've been fighting most of my life and mastering a techniques is very hard for me to do."

"How come?"

"Well, for starters my Subjection Technique requires the ability of mind over mind and gaining access to somebody else's subconscious is a severely hard thing to accomplish. So that took me—what, five years? Nonstop concentration and meditation of course, and on top of that I started when I was eight. Though the technique only works on animals so far. I won't even try to progress things from there. Then there's my Time Delay Technique (another name for the technique she used at the end of the last chapter), which is ironic because I haven't mastered it to the point where time stops completely. It just makes everything feel like they're moving extremely slowly, which is what happens. So I still have to work on that, again still hard to do. That specific knack requires you to have the ability of effortlessly grasping the fabric of time in the palm of your hand in your arsenal, and know how to control it maturely. So yeah, difficult as hell. There are a little bit over a few more after that but I don't want to get into it."

"Gee, they sound complicated to pull off the way you described them," Krillin commented.

"Yeah so was the Final Explosion," Vegeta blurted out, taking a sip of his drink. After that everything became so quiet and _so_ awkward. Letish had no clue what was so anticlimactic about what he said, but knew by looking at everybody's body language that it was _pretty_ bad. So she awkwardly sank in her chair a tad then sipped her cup nervously, trying not to make eye contact with anybody.

Now I know what Vegeta say may have made him sound like a dick, but that wasn't necessarily what he meant by it. The point he was trying to prove (Yes he was really trying to prove a point, please don't flame me!) was that even the least effective abilities and such are difficult to master on some level depending on the complexity of the technique and what arc it's introduced in, which really is true in hindsight. Take any technique used by any of the Z Fighters and they will have some level of difficulty. He was truly trying to prove that any technique is hard for a person to master regardless. Was it the best thing to say to prove his point? Pfft, no! But he is Vegeta, and he wasn't going to sugar code it in any way, shape or form.

Goku and Bulma wanted to face palm themselves after hearing what Vegeta said.

_Vegeta! Don't you think that was a bit impolite? _Bulma thought.

_That was completely unnecessary and rude, Vegeta! You're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?_ Goku thought.

_Hush up, fool! I didn't ask you to get into a three-way call with my wife and me!_

_What?_

_Never mind, woman!_

"Um, so tell us about your life on your home planet, Letish," said Chi-Chi, ending the prolonged silence in the room.

"Okay," Letish agreed, thinking that it would be best to steer the topic in another direction. "It was actually pretty nice. I loved the locals, and they cared for me just the same. They used to tell me that when I was born, they saw hope in me. They said that somehow I was destined to divide good from evil, as if I was supposed to one day be light to everyone. I never understood that most of all." She took a sip of her glass again and placed it back on the table. "I had my beliefs, and I remained steadfast, but getting me to believe that I was somehow the world's—maybe even the universe's savior was outrageously absurd," she laughed, running to the kitchen quickly to refill her glass then came back and sat down. "Sure, I was a nice kid, but who isn't at first? I mean c'mon. Really?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Don't say that, Letish. I'm sure they knew what they were saying when they did," Chi-Chi assured her. "They wouldn't have said it if they didn't truly believe there was something special about you. I mean, who would lie to a Saiyan?"

"Not like it hasn't happen before," Goku and Vegeta said in sync. They both laugh at the thought of every time a villain lied to Goku in order to keep him from finishing them off and the same thing for Vegeta too (there are a lot put together).

"I've just never seen it." She took another swig of water.

_Of course you've never seen it, Letish, _Vegeta thought._ Nobody sees it, not at first. And they don't believe it at first either. My father believed though, just like he believed in the legend of the Super Saiyan. He told me the story when I was young. Mother never said anything about it because she was too modest, and she was led to believe that female Saiyans weren't capable of the power us male Saiyans have. But I'm beginning to question whether those scientists were right or not._

"Anyway, we would always go hunting for a usual feast we'd have at the end of every week, inviting everyone to come eat with us and give thanks for all we had. My mother always thought she was lucky to have the life she had—all thanks to Frieza by the way!" she blurted out, trying to lighten the mood in the room more. She continued on with what she was going to originally say. "Mostly blessing the Kais for bringing me into her life. Boy can I not say that with a straight face anymore," Letish laughed it off.

"Why not?" Goku asked stuffing his face of a bit of his last helping of dinner.

"Because so much has happened. I start living on Earth officially as of tomorrow, I certainly can't go back to my home planet for a while, and…" She paused having lost her train of thought. "Sorry but it just is what it is. That's all. I'd rather not talk about it anymore," she shrugged. "As a matter of fact, let's stop talking about me for a change." Letish intertwined her fingers together and looked at everyone across the dinner table, putting on an obviously fake smile. Duh. Some of them knowing it was, but wouldn't acknowledge it out loud. She knew it was a fake smile and meant it to be that way, which is why she didn't have a problem with purposely letting them know without even having to say anything. "Please somebody else talk. 'Cause I sure as heck am tired of doing the talking."

"Alright," Goku declared, cracking his knuckles for an odd reason. "What do you wanna know?"

"Hmm…" Letish touched her bottom lip with her index finger as she thought about the question. "How about techniques? Since you guys seem like your lives are revolved around fighting," she suggested nicely yet it sounded like she was meaning to leave a sting.

"That's because it kind of is," all of the Z Fighters said together. Apparently they weren't offended. She sighed mentally with a dark cloud floating over a chibi version of herself (kind of like a how-will-I-ever-survive-with-these-people expression), disturbed by the fact that they admitted that fighting was something they did most of the time if not all the time. Even she had other things to do with her life other than train and… train and… fight and… train. So mush training!

"Well, for starters, there's the Kamehameha," Goku counted on his hand as he thought of a good list.

"Goku's signature move," Krillin added, talking to Letish.

"Then there's the Galick Gun," he continued.

"One of my moves," Vegeta said.

"Solar Flare—a simple technique to learn, After Image Technique—you've probably used that one before, Distructo Disk, the Spirit Bomb—aka Genki Dama, Kaioken but I hardly use it anymore, Burning Attack, the One Finger Beam—also a simple technique, Final Flash…"

"Another one of my techniques, which happens to be my signature move as well," Vegeta motioned.

"Well, there's more of course. But I wouldn't want to bore you or anything. Ooh but then there's the Continuous Energy Bullets technique. That without a doubt is one of my favorite distraction tactics. It drains a lot of your energy but if you've reached a high limit in your strength and stamina, it can be very effective. Am I right?"

They all agreed with an enthusiastic nod of the head.

Letish drank from her glass and instead of placing it back down she held it close to her. She was becoming very fascinated with these techniques and hoped that one day she could sit down with one of the Z Fighters and hear of the history with those attacks, if possible.

"And not to mention it looks incredibly awesome when you use it and make it look good!" Goten cheered.

Krillin chuckled at his comment. "And then there's the Super Saiyan transformation—"

Letish's hand barely flexed when she went to put her drink on the table, squeezing the glass in her hand and shattering it into pieces, which spilled the remaining contents. Her heart felt like it had fallen down into her stomach and began to pick up in beat. Also, she had trouble catching her breath as her eyes started ahead at the table. She whipped her head around to Krillin. "What did you just say?"

"You mean you don't know?" Gohan asked her. "When a Saiyan's power has reached a point where it can only be maintained in a transformed state they become a Super Saiyan. Their hair becomes yellow and their eyes become a teal-like color." After he told her about a Saiyan's hair change, his eyes wandered to her hair and he studied its off pattern.

"Our dad was the first one to transform into one after Frieza killed Krillin," said Goten.

Letish's eyes widened as her attention was switched to him. "And then Vegeta became one too when he got to the point where he was done trying to fight for it, he used the transformation to defeat Android #19. Trunks and I of course went Super Saiyan like it was nothing when we were—what eight? Yeah, pretty much."

The longer the Z Fighters filled Letish in on what a Super Saiyan was, the more uncomfortable she became hearing about it. And the tidbit that Goten had brought up at the end wasn't really brightening up her mood. Her hands shook without her knowing and she kept staring down at the table, afraid to look up. So many thoughts were running through her mind, especially referring to the subject of Super Saiyan.

_He's a Super Saiyan? But I thought that was impossible! There hasn't been one in over a thousand years! How is he one? I thought I'd never hear that name ever again. When he _(referring to somebody else)_ told me that a Super Saiyan had defeated Frieza I thought he had later died on an exploding planet! That was Goku?! Never did I think I'd ever see the man who… Oh my God, how can I stand the sight of him now? How am I going to do it? I can't believe I've lived to see the day that I sit around a bunch of… Super Saiyans._

The color drained from her face as she became completely silent, and she felt like she might throw up. Seeing that as contradictory considering she doesn't ever get sick.

Goku could sense something was wrong, so he reached for her shoulder. "Letish, are you alright?"

She immediately looked at him; her eyes were wide and disturbed. And pupils dilated. Like she was scared of him, but he didn't know why. Regardless of the reason, it gave him a sick feeling deep in his gut. He felt horrible for her because whatever had her upset was really affecting her; therefore it affected him just as much. It was worse than the look she gave him when she arrived on Earth. Then it was because she had lost her home, but now in that moment it was for something much more deeper if even possible. The only thing he could think was what had been troubling her so much.

That wasn't the only reason why Goku was helplessly lost.

His Bond that he had developed for her was just as effective as any other Bond. Since it was a Emotional Bond, he could feel when she was upset, and it would literally weaken his power, or in this case cause him a great deal of depression. Angry when she was hurt, worried when her life seemed to be in danger in any way—which is exactly why he freaked out earlier, proud and overjoyed when she was happy. He had no control over it, liking it that way partly because he loved it when she smiled. It told him there was hope for her and that whatever happened to her would become a thing of the past. But the look she had during dinner couldn't be any more opposite from her "happy face". It was complete and utter terror. And it was geared towards him.

Goku knew by then that he did have something to do with how she felt, somehow. And he was starting to believe that what made her upset was bringing up the words "Super Saiyan". He glanced from her eyes to her hair, and saw the yellow and black pattern in it. And that's when it really hit him. She had gone Super Saiyan before, or tried from the way her hair looked.

_She must've gotten into a pretty big fight with that one guy on her planet, and then tried to transform. But something must've happened to make her hair change, _Goku observed. _It's neither all black nor all blonde. But I'm sure that isn't all there is to it._

"Letish, is everything okay?" Chi-Chi asked, finally catching her attention.

Letish turned away from Goku and to Chi-Chi. _Why the hell would she ask something stupid like that? Like I would really tell her, or any one these people for that matter! I am the guest and they shouldn't be prying!_

"What? Of course I am. Why are you asking?" she demanded of the housewife while grimacing nervously.

"Because you're shaking," she explained sympathetically, able to tell that something was wrong with her.

Letish looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking tremendously. In fact they were shaking violently when she had asked Chi-Chi why she was questioning her intentions of asking if she was okay. When she saw how badly she had reacted to hearing the double S word, she was half appalled and half terrified. She'd never lost her composer like that; Letish was usually calmer in situations similar to this like any other normal Saiyan. Or at the very least she could cover for herself. But this time was different, much to her disgust. Letish was not only having trouble covering for herself, but she was sucking at it really bad. She also noticed her hand was bleeding from the broken glass, (A bit of a masochist, don't you think?) which made her shake a little more. So she used it as an alibi.

"Of course I'm shaking, I bleeding for God's sake!" Letish snapped, her eye starting to twitch. It didn't make sense and it was clear to everyone she was lying, trying to keep secrets to herself. But she would do anything to get them to stop asking her questions, and she was fine with that.

Another thing about her: when she was caught in the act of something and it was more than obvious what was going on, and she tried her hardest to hide the fact, it would only make her react as though she was guilty. Worst part of it all, she had absolute no control over her actions. They were her body's way of making clear that she wasn't okay. These mannerisms she was displaying were some of the side effects.

Letish clenched the cut hands then released it, taking notice to her nails digging into her wounds and making them bleed more. She grimaced at the pain while her right eyes twitched rhythmically. The agitated Saiyan got up from the table with her fingertips pressed hard on it as she exhaled a quick and silent breath. She blinked and stared directly ahead but not at anything in particularly, her heart beating faster just having to face them and her hands still having difficulty staying totally still.

Letish conjured up all of the confidence and power she could to stand and face everyone, ready tell them what she absolutely needed to. "I need some air" she admitted. "I won't be long. Nobody follow me." She immediately left after that in one direction down the hallway, practically running. End of chapter 8.


	9. Dinner with the Sons and Briefs (Part 2)

_**Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 9. Dinner with the Sons and Briefs (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZK, characters and/or logos. I do own Letish and her techniques.**

Vegeta stood up from the table while giving Goku a look that told him to follow after, taking his plate into hand and walking to the kitchen as an excuse to leave the dinner table and everyone else still sitting there awkwardly. Goku saw it and couldn't get out of his chair fast enough, but remained aloof. When they finally thought nobody could hear them and were out of sight, Vegeta put his plate in the sink and turned around to face Goku.

"What on earth was that?" he demanded, grabbing his undershirt.

"I have no idea. One minute we're all talking about techniques and having a good time and the next her glass breaks, I see her hand bleeding, and she's up and out of the room. I didn't think she had such a problem with discussing stuff like that. I guess I was wrong. Huh, who know? I thought she'd be fine with it," he said innocently with his sweet Gokuness.

Vegeta snarled and shook him. "No, that's not it at all!" he barked in a whisper. "She reacted like that because that bald idiot in there told her about the fact that we can transform into Super Saiyans! You don't think for one minute she might have a problem with hearing something like that?!"

"Oh, I see what you mean by that. But he shouldn't be held accountable for it. It wasn't his fault; he couldn't have known she would react like that."

"I don't care what he was thinking, he had no right dropping a bomb like that!" Vegeta paced around the kitchen floor nervously as he tried to calm himself down. "For Pete sake, Kakarot, how could you not have known that Letish was bothered by it? You're the one who's Bonded to her after all. Dah, you should have sense her anxiety. I can only step in when you can't control your impulses. You must take this seriously, Kakarot, I won't have your corps on my conscience."

Goku managed a smile, despite everything that was going on. "Thanks, Vegeta. It really means a lot to me that you feel that way. Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." Vegeta pivoted his body to the side and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning earnestly. "I won't allow you to die right before we have our chance to continue where we left off when we were fighting Majin Buu," he retorted in reference to their rematch.

He nearly fell over in embarrassment then uttered a sheepish titter when he caught himself by the counter. "Heh, heh, heh! I guess some things never seem to change!" He frowned quickly after. "But hold on, if she was bothered by it like you say she was, then why did she look more like she was scared for her life?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"I think it does, enough to make her leave the room. (A/N: good point) I would think you would think so. Maybe I should go ask her."

He turned to leave the kitchen until Vegeta pulled him back and said very rudely, "No you will not."

"And for what reason exactly?" he argued back sternly, putting his hands on his hips, leaning in and literally staring the Saiyan Prince down. Underlining the height difference between them two. He was beginning to tire of Vegeta's attitude and how he was dealing with the situation _his_ way. He wanted to talk to Letish and see if something was really wrong with her. But he couldn't do that with Mr. Prince of all Saiyans standing in his way.

"How about one, I told you to and two, even if she was scared, it's not like she would tell you! Did you forget she has the pride of a Saiyan? It will tell her to think twice about trusting anybody, especially you!" he whispered spitefully. "Can't you see what you're becoming? I sure can. This Bond is weakening you! You're already talking back to me!"

"Well, to be fair you're kind of being a pain in the ass," he glared.

"Oh, look who's being a big shot now! That's one of the signs; _it's_ making you develop an attitude. First you become close to her and do everything in your power to make sure she's happy. Next thing you know, you'll want to know what she's doing 24/7. Then you'll bicker at each other and butt heads about God knows what! So you think since you're her savior that you can talk down to the Saiyan Prince!?"

He shoved him into the wall with that effortless force of his. Goku didn't even try to stop him or stand his ground against him that time. He didn't even get mad at him, now frowning. He knew what Vegeta was saying was absolutely true when it came down to the Bond stuff. I mean, what would Vegeta have to gain to telling him this? Okay, besides pulling his leg and laughing afterwards. But he wasn't kidding. This was actually happening and there wasn't really anything to erase it.

He stood up straight again. "I'm sorry if you feel that I am acting like a brat, but that isn't true. Regardless if there was a Bond to worry about or not, I would still be protective over her. Come on Vegeta cut me some slack. I held her in my arms, life on the verge of running out. And it was my responsibility to give her the help she needed. I didn't mean for things to end up the way they are, but I wouldn't take any of it back."

_You won't be saying that when I tell you what I'm about to say_, the prince thought.

"Kakarot, answer me this. You say you don't regret anything that has happened. But how much of this thing would you be willing to give up if you knew this curse would kill her?"

"What?" he blurted out, not even concerned if anybody had heard him.

"The Bond works both ways: as much as it could threaten your life, it could threaten hers just as well. Letish doesn't ever have to know about the Bond, but the feelings will arise. Since she has no clue what's going on and she was allowed just enough time to get to know you, and she saw you in some sort of danger, there's no telling what she could do. She could go completely ballistic or her heart could ache for weeks on end. Anything could happen. I can already tell after she got done talking to us, she has great reserves of strength. Catastrophic reserves of strength."

Goku looked at him. "Really, how can you tell?"

"By just a glance, Kakarot. I saw it in her when she and I were talking earlier. The look in her eyes made me think twice about saying another word."

"Oh yeah, that was pretty amusing! She called you a hard—"

Vegeta snarled at Goku, quickly making him shut up before he could finish his thought.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, it's not something you want to question. Not even I am foolish enough to do something like that. She's a tough girl, but the tougher they are the harder they fall. And she's going to come crashing down if you put yourself at risk and don't grab control of this thing. Do you want to do that to her?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course not! I wish it wasn't this complicated." While Goku hated that something he caused—intentional or not—was capable of doing that to Letish, what was done was done and he couldn't pretend things were different. "But I'm still going to try to talk to her. Excuse me."

_I swear your unforgiving kindness will be your undoing._

"We'll discuss this at another time, Vegeta. I promise. But I have to go check on Letish. She needs to know that none of us meant to give her any trouble."

"What she needs is to be left alone to work through her personal issues. She said that at the dinner table. You think she wants to be followed?"

"Well, I need a minute to collect my thoughts anyway. And I'm not following her!" He puffed, wiping his bangs back with his hands. He went for the exit to leave again to clear his head until Vegeta stepped in the way (again). He sighed in mental exhaustion.

"Fine!" Vegeta hissed, and as soon as he did Goku moved towards the exit, but was yet again delayed when he pointed a finger at him. "But promise me you won't go to see the girl. Promise on your Bond."

Goku glared down at Vegeta and spoke simply, "I'm not promising anything on my Bond, now excuse me!" (A/N: Which to Vegeta sounded more like, "Bitch please! You can't stop me! I'm a Super Saiyan God! My power is maximum!") This time Goku shoved passed Vegeta, successfully moving him out of his way and running down a separate hallway to look for a room where he could think clearly without having to hear others talk.

Vegeta's mouth was practically hanging open from Goku's behavior towards him, of all people. _That cocky son of a bitch dared to speak to me like that!? Dah, I'll make him pay for it!_

"Kakarot! Kakarot! Get back here!" He growled and swore under his breath with a hiss.

Bulma stood up from the table with anger in her eyes. "Just what the heck is going on?" she shouted at Vegeta.

"Yeah, I want to know too," Chi-Chi scowled as she took a stand along side Bulma, crossing her arms.

Vegeta turned his head and noticed that they were ganging up on him now. Great, just what he needed: women giving him trouble, and at a time as sensitive as this. Not wanting to say what it really was about he quickly put on that Vegeta flair of his and smirked, acting amused as he said to Chi-Chi.

"Hmph, he's _your_ husband."

Letish slipped out the door and pressed her hands on it to close silently. She turned around with her back towards the door and leaned back to take her first real deep breath that she hadn't have since she left the dinner table, exhaling shakily through her mouth. Her expression hadn't changed at all. She was still frightened by what Krillin had said. Bad enough Gohan and Goten had to explain it more to her. Now everything was ruined. Just when she thought she could relax like they had been telling her, she had a whole new challenge to overcome. The question was if she would try.

She could feel her world come falling to pieces about her and hear stilled sound. And at the same time, time itself had seemed to have stopped and move on without her at a rate too fast for her to comprehend. Her heartbeat endured at a fast pace and her breathing picked up more and more by the second.

Letish was looking forward at the city view. How beautiful it appeared to be, and yet with just as much potential to be ruined as her life now for her. The induced misery in relation to the scarring memories of her old life brought foresight to her of its destruction. She worried that one day even a planet that had undergone so much lose and damage to finally come back fully renewed again and again, would only be demolished by a pain and simple yet disastrous and unforgiving tool: callous amorality.

When she thought she might draw close to crying, her hand scrambled to reach her locket. She grabbed it and held on tightly like her life depended on it, which it felt like to her. The pendant pulsated harshly in her grasp and began to get hot, which alarmed her, believing it was beginning to lose its ability to hold her emotions intact.

_Please don't give out on me now. I beg you. How can it be time? It hasn't even been sixteen years. If you're reaching your limit, I just need a little more time and then I will ask Bulma Briefs if she can take a look at you. But I can't stop my heart from feeling a certain way. Just hold on!_

She strived to calm her emotions down with a slow breath to the point where it started to cool down and still itself. She exhaled and smiled but just very barely. "Phew, that was close."

She turned her hand outward and opened it to see her locket as the gem had returned back to its color. She smiled more fondly at the pendant as she realized how much of a special role it had played in her life already, and how the more she looked at it the more her love for it grew. For all that had happened so far, especially including all of the lose, she wouldn't be who she was without it.

Her thumb glided across the top of it then flipped it open to reveal the inside: on the left a picture of her mother—from whom Letish no doubt received her looks—facing the left (Letish's), appearing to be looking at the camera with her arms crossed against her chest, and mustering an enlightened smile that spoke for her years of wisdom from being a parent. She is wearing a long white cloak, which bares the insignia of their home planet's group of leaders, _The Gearbox Organization_. The hood is pulled down and the insignia is made up of a system of seven meshing gears despite the camera Letish's eyes trailed over to the right side: her mother again, only holding Letish in a playful headlock on the left again and smirking, Letish—at age eight—trying to free herself on the right and giving her a competitive and snarky look, and her grandmother who was standing behind them off to the far right, turned around and glancing back at them with a small but proud smile and folding her arms.

Yep, she surely wouldn't be the person she was if she didn't have something to hold onto as memory of the happiest time in her life. And although they couldn't come with her, she would think of them always. Letish took one more look at the pictures before looking up and frowning, knowing since she was all right, she could head back in. So she turned back to the door and opened it…

Letish headed down one of the hallways in hopes of finding the dining room, passing several rooms but none of them was the one she wanted. When she saw it was taking a little longer than she expected she sped up by making a quick run, but ended up crashing into someone. Thinking it was possibly Gohan from his tall stature, she looked up to say sorry, but the words got caught in her throat when she saw it was actually his father Goku. She froze for a second before she gasped his name, her eyes shot.

"Goku."

He heard his name and looked at her, seeing she was surprised to have run into him. And he the same; he followed what Vegeta advised him to do and respected her time to herself, but didn't want to promise anything on his Bond in case he were to run into Letish and start talking to her. Looks like he was right to assume so.

"Letish! I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay?" he apologized.

"It's okay," she excused him, finally able to speak again.

Goku pointed behind him with his thumb. "I was just on my way back from taking a walk."

"From the drama that was _oozing_ from the dinner table, ready to start taking victims?"

Part of him wanted to laugh, summoning a smile but while trying not to. In fact he was laughing on the inside, but regained his serious face fast. "Yeah. I won't lie and say that wasn't it, but it was."

"I respect your honesty. I really do."

His eyes grew big. "You mean you believe me?"

She crossed her arms against her chest. "Goku, this job gets to be so easy to the point where I don't even have to try anymore." He laughed at that one as she turned half away from him. "I already know you're the honest type, so I don't really have to try as hard with you."

"Really? That's a relief! I thought I'd have to stay on my guard forever!"

"And just what the heck does that mean?" she asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Nothing! It's just that, well, I knew you were telling the truth about the whole lie-detector thing and I was worried you might think I'd test positive on it, even if I were telling the truth."

"Well don't be worried." She started to walk down the hall and said, "I'm heading back."

"Hey! Mind if I ask you something?"

She had a hunch where this was going but wanted to be respectful. She took a breath through her nose. "Fire away," she permitted generously, still walking in the same direction.

"Are things going well for you?"

She gasped silently and stopped. Somehow what she thought he was going to say wasn't that at all.

"I mean about you being on Earth and all. I hope you haven't changed your mind about staying here."

"No. I may become admittedly scared at times, but I'm not a coward. And even though I did run out of there, I do like it here. It reminds me somewhat of what my home planet was like."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm glad you'll be staying."

"I won't let little things scare me off. I'm tougher than that. My mother didn't have me just so she could hold my hand everywhere I go, and she didn't raise me to be afraid of everything."

"I know that. You _are_ tough, and you're very mature for your age. Believe me. And I hope everyone else sees that in you as much as I do." He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her spiky lochs playfully to show his affection, then pulled it away.

Letish looked up at him. "Thank you. But I must get back to the others." She stepped away from Goku and started to walk away.

"I think I know why you got upset at dinner."

"Oh really? Then do tell."

"It's about what Krillin said, right?"

Meanwhile at the dinner table, everybody was pretty much seated waiting for Goku and Letish to return so they could give them some sort of explanation for what was going on with them.

Gohan and Videl got up from their seat to leave finally.

"I think we'll call it a night. Besides, it's getting late and we don't want to keep the babysitter waiting."

Bulma was still waiting for her husband to tell her what he and Goku were talking about in the kitchen to make him run out the way he did. Her nails clicked against the table in a repetitive fashion as she sat stubbornly but patiently in her chair, knowing how much it irritated him. She knew if she didn't torture him into spilling his guts, he would never open his mouth.

She looked up after it finally registered in her brain that they were leaving and sat up straight in her chair. "Oh, okay. Have a good night, you two. And say hi to little Panny for me."

"Will do. Take care!" said Videl on their way out the door.

"Yeah, I think we'll head home too," Krillin yawned, cupping his mouth and stretching his arms up over his head. "It is late. What time is it anyway?"

"It's half passed 8," said #18. "On top of that, I don't want to be here when something else goes wrong."

"Gee, thanks," Bulma said not very enthusiastically, giving her a look.

As soon as they left, Bulma's focused transitioned back on Vegeta, clicking louder and then soon a little faster.

There was only so much Vegeta cold take before he'd snap, which didn't take long at all. He snarled through his teeth before he shouted at her, "Bulma, would you stop that incisive noise!?"

"Oh, is this bothering you? Am I making you mad, Vegeta? Because it just so happens that a certain _full-blooded, simian nuisance_ is pushing my buttons as well!"

"Well maybe if you were nice about talking to him, he wouldn't be pushing your buttons so much, now would he?"

"Just tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"You want to know so bad? Fine! We were talking about the girl! I was asking that clown what he did to make her run off!"

She sighed, thinking little of what he said as being a big deal, big enough to keep a secret. "Sheesh, was that so hard?"

"Goku didn't do anything to make her leave! And even if he did, it's not like it was intentional!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"I never said he meant to!" Vegeta defended himself. "If anything, Krillin started all of this."

"You should be glad that they've already left or Krillin would be defending himself right now, Vegeta."

"Since when do I care about what he thinks?"

"Well, that's beside the point!" Chi-Chi said. "If that's all you talked about, then what was up with him when he rushed out of there? He looked pretty agitated to me, and what was with Letish? _She_ looked like she had seen a ghost!"

The prince could almost hear his ear drums burst from her yelling. There were some things you just couldn't get used to. "I will tell you the same thing I told your idiot of a husband, it may have had something to do with Krillin letting the words "Super Saiyan" slip out."

"Why would him talking about you guys becoming Super Saiyans upset her?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it was troubling enough to make her want to leave the room. Anything beyond that is a mystery to me, and none of my business. I won't risk her wanting to leave because a few people got curious of her, so no questions. Understood? And the same goes for that fool of yours. I have no desire to get involved in any trouble that is to come of him. Whatever he does is his business, not mine. Try asking him yourself."

"Vegeta," Chi-Chi growled.

Bulma could still sense that he was keeping something very important from her, but his mental walls were still up. She would just have to wait for him to tell her himself, as much as she hated the idea, which could possibly take forever.

"Whatever, Vegeta. I'm just going to put up the food." She left after that, having had enough of the whole night.

"You know, I'm starting to not like parties all that much anymore. They were a lot more fun when nothing went wrong and they didn't end up sucking," Chi-Chi sighed under her breath, heading into the kitchen to help clean up dinner.

"I'll say," muttered Vegeta. "Remember what happened on that one birthday of yours?"

He heard something smack the wall right next to his face and glanced at it to see it was knife. Thrown by Bulma in spite of him for mentioning the time where the only birthday she had ever celebrated had turned to hell when Bills and Whis came to Earth. He waited to see if she would throw anything else. When she didn't, he retorted, "I see your aim has improved."

Letish waited for him to continue before turning around, caught in mid step, not wanting to give anything away until she was sure she couldn't escape his question. "About… the Super Saiyan transformation?"

"So, you think that's it," she remarked while her back was still turned towards him still.

"Yes. I don't mean to badger you, because I don't want to do that. I know you've been under some stress ever since you came here and maybe even longer than that…" Goku put one fist on his hip and reached out with his other hand. "But hey, if you aren't comfortable with talking about it, I completely understand."

She glanced back at him. "It's not that. You just caught me off guard."—She glanced back down the hallway—"I didn't know any one of you were those things."

"Huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Why do you say it like that? Like as if being a Super Saiyan was something to fear."

She looked back at him again. "Well, I didn't mean for you to think of it that way. I'm just a little worn out. Plus I'm 'on' and—"

"No need to explain to me. I would rather not talk about it at all."

"Good. I didn't say it was a bad thing…"

_Necessarily, she thought._

Letish tried to come up with an explanation that was clever enough and believable enough to get him to drop the subject. And because her back was still turned he couldn't see her face anyway.

"I just don't really like to hear that no matter where I go, there're always men to prove how much stronger they are than me. It's not very motivating when you constantly have to hear of the success male fighters have while female fighters are almost non-existent. It gets really annoying after awhile. Please, it was irritating to even think about it."

As Goku talked, she finally turned around to face him with respect. "I see what you mean. Sorry we've kind of been stealing all of the thunder this whole time. But there are a couple of female fighters that I can think of."

She folded her arms. "Like who."

"My wife Chi-Chi. But of course at the time, I couldn't remember that I had met her before so she got mad at me."

"What did you expect? I would have done the same if I heard something absurd like that."

He laughed with a grin. "Yeah, those were some good times. Now, what was I going to say…?"

"Was it about me, again?" she assumed. "If it is, make it quick. I'm kind of tired. Besides,"—a yawn rose from her as she covered her mouth then stretched her arms—"I'll be getting up early."

"Oh, I remember now! I didn't think much of it before hand, but I notice your hair earlier at dinner. It's part blonde."

While he was talking, Letish was wondering how he was able to make that kind of connection. But you know, he's Goku. If he says they relate on some level, he has his reason. She gave him a funny look. "You mean to tell me you just figured that out?"

"No. I first noticed it when you came out of your space pod. But I guess I really didn't think about it."

Her body whipped around to face him, getting irritated and tired of him dancing around her question. "And just what do you think you really didn't think about?"

"Sorry. Maybe I should put it into the form of a question." He paused and blushed, scratching the back of his head. "You wouldn't happen to know what exactly how your hair got that way, would you?"

She sighed, growing exasperated with his behavior. "God help you. You should count yourself lucky that you're one of the strongest fighters in the universe, because you're not the brightest person I've met. No offence."

Goku gave a sympathetic smile that said "non taken." He almost told her that he was indeed considered and rewarded with the title of "The Strongest Fighter in the Universe" for advancing on to the final form beyond that of a Super Saiyan 3, but anyone would know better than to do something like that.

"If you really must know, I got my hair this way when I was in a very important fight right before I left my home planet. I don't know how to fix it and I'm pretty sure it's permanent anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"It all makes sense now!" Again with the connections! Damn!

"What makes sense? And this time don't dance around the question like a timid little boy!" she barked.

"Okay, I'll put it simple: you were fighting this guy, right? So you must've experienced this enormous amount of angry inside of you and transformed."

"So what if I did, huh? It's not like it worked. Just look at my hair." He did what she told him to as she went on. "Does it look like I became one of those? One of you guys? Does my hair look like it's either fully black or blonde?"

"That's strange," he said to himself. "A Super Saiyan's hair is always completely blonde."

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I know without a doubt that I am not a Super Saiyan."

"In that case I can only come to one conclusion about the state of your hair: your Super Saiyan transformation must have been interrupted somehow."

_How did he know that? Duh! He's a lot smarter than he portrays himself to be. Sure he's ignorant and simple-minded, but one thing he is an expert at is transformations, apparently. How else would he have guessed the blasted thing was interrupted?_

Her eyes darted at him. He was looking at her the way somebody would look at a kid who was obviously bothered by something but wouldn't say anything. His fist rested on his hips and his head cocked to the side. She didn't blame him for it either, nor could she. She was acting bizarre and making it very apparent to everyone that something was wrong. Plus it didn't help that she had her back turned towards him while he was talking to her. Real smooth.

_If Goku could tell that much, there's no telling what he could figure out about me. He could find out the truth! It won't be easy keeping myself from saying something that might tip him off, but I have to try. Just act natural. I guess that's what I get for questioning his intelligence. Boy was that a smart move to pull._

Letish grabbed her locket through her kimono to help keep calm of the situation. She tried to look at him, but even her locket couldn't keep her train of thought on track. Her eyes fell to the ground and as she walked passed him saying, "Yeah, maybe that's it. That would explain the color change." She stopped, still gripping her pendant. "Not like it actually matters," she said under her breath. "I don't want any progress like that in my training."

Goku backtracked to meet her upfront. "Well, maybe not now, but later on you'll want to become stronger." He crouched down to her level of height, putting his hands on his knees. "It's in a Saiyan's blood to want to. You may not like it, but you'll want to someday. At the least you'll want to test your limits. I even feel that way sometimes. I can't see why you wouldn't though." He stood up and began walking in slow, small paces while she watched him the entire time, studying his mannerisms. "It's nice to know what your limits are and see what can happen when you push yourself. I know I've enjoyed testing myself over the past…" His eyes rose up to his hairline as he pondered over how long he had been fighting. "Well, actually my whole life now that I think about it." He was now standing behind her.

Letish rotated herself and crossed her arms. "Yes, I as well. But that's you. So what? I'm not the same as you. I may have different goals than you or Prince Vegeta for that matter."

"You mean you don't want to get stronger?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped then paused. Frowning, she turned her head away. "Well, at least I used to want that." Letish shook her head. "I don't know." She whipped back to see him and threw her arm to her side. Serious faced. "Look, I don't know exactly what I want now. There's a lot that's happened. I've changed in the past three years, even if I wasn't conscious for it, which is the most disturbing of it all. I trained constantly while concentrating and meditating on mastering my techniques. That's the gist of it." She pointed a thumb at her chest. "I worked my ass off everyday to get to where I am today. Never did I slack off once, and never did I ever experience a dramatic change in power such as that a _Super Saiyan_ could propose." She emphasized by grimacing at those words.

Goku's eyes widened in shock to her outlook on being a Super Saiyan, which caught hm off by a long shot; when she talked about how much she loved to fight, he just expected that would include her assumed desire to reach that level of power. _What?_

"And I sure as hell don't need to be one in order to become stronger. I can do just fine without its help!" Although she wasn't speaking really loud, her voice carried out through the hallway, echoing and adding to the tension in her voice. Goku's head filled with thoughts and questions the more hateful she became with her words. Letish voice also dropped a little and had seemed to mature for a minute there. "You may think that you and Vegeta and the demi-Saiyan children of the two of you aren't what the Saiyans were driven to on Planet Vegeta, but you couldn't be more wrong. You see; you all are still pig-headed as ever. You actually believe that thing is something to be _proud of?_" she laughed before returning back to her scowl. "Well, it's not! As far as I know that stupid transformation can bow down and kiss my butt!" She clenched her fists at her sides. "I _will_ get stronger—strong enough to surpass anyone… even the likes of you!" She smirked at how much she began to love trashing the name of a Super Saiyan, but then frowned again remembering her objective. "But with no help from that… _callous, asinine trick of you Saiyans._"

"What did you say?" he gasped, incapable of believing what he was hearing.

"You heard me! You know what I said, so I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Why would you say something like that?"

Letish growled lowly as her locket began to heat up quickly. "Because it's true! It's just a stupid crutch!" Her eyes bolted to her hands that were shaking in frustration. "And it's evil, just plain evil! Men always cease an opportunity to grab ahold of power! Once they've got it, they will use it to manipulate and destroy, destroy especially! That's all they're good for. What good does a Super Saiyan serve anyone? Tell me that."

"But that's not always true. We fight for the good of the earth, and the universe. We don't use our power for anything evil."

"And their word is useless. It's been the soundtrack to my life: don't _listen_ to men, don't _associate_ yourself with them, you can't _trust_ them, they'll only _betray_ you and leave you for _dead_, you'll waist your good _time_ and _love_ on them and get _nothing_ in return!"

"But we aren't like that. I promise. You can't always see people in the same light and refuse to look at them in a new one, you have to forgive them at some point."

"If only you had a clue of just how corrupted our people were. It was sick what the Planet Trade Organization did to the Saiyans. Frieza made it impossible to raise a family or even love your children proudly. The females were just used to make warriors, continuously! And then those warriors would be sent off to conquer planet for the _almighty Lord Frieza!_ Who would want to live in a world so war bound? To live life in a cycle of conception and childbirth, then repeat it over and over for so many years? Seemingly never aging due to your _perfect health._"

A single ring of red flashed around each of her pupils; her locket was now burning hot and the stone turned the same color of red. Her overwhelming rage scared Goku into stepping back further. He didn't know when she would stop, if she would. He knew that the Saiyans were barbaric, but nobody sat down with him and told him just how messed up they were in their personal lives, or their lack of personal lives. But as he thought about what she was telling him, it made sense. However when it came down to it, he really never thought about it at all.

_Gosh, I had no idea. She has a lot of pent-up aggression for what Frieza did. Her mother must have told her all of this, not that it's all a lie. It does sound like the thing he would make happen before he destroyed them all. I'm just worried she might go on a rampage. And if she doesn't, how long will it be until she loses it completely?_

"It was a curse that every Saiyan woman had to accept! That's why she left! She didn't want to be used as a baby manufacturer! The fate my grandmother had to endure but was almost unsuccessful to carry out!"

Letish had backed Goku into the wall, completely defenseless. She floated up to where she was able to look him directly in the eyes.

_What is she going to do now?_ He asked himself, praying she wouldn't literally rip his head off.

"If that doesn't enlighten you, then you're hopeless! I don't pity the ignorant and I won't waist my sympathy on such for anything in the world!" Her locket began cooling down and allowing her to regain control of her emotions. She lowered her voice a little to ensure he understood. "I've made it this far and I don't need help from anyone. And as for the Super Saiyan transformation… I don't need that either. I don't want it. Ever. The farther I am away from it, the better I'll be and everyone else."

Letish was officially done talking with him, she was done talking to everyone and just wanted to go to bed. She became physically and emotionally exhausted due to stress and anxiety she was under. It was anything she was used to and she had no clue it would be this hard to keep everything hidden.

Letish wasn't upset, she was just angry, tired. And for the most part, she was done.

Letish turned around, descended to the floor and walked off mutely.

But Goku couldn't help but feel sorry even starting up a conversation with her. It just seemed to quickly transform into a one-sided argument. If he wasn't convinced earlier that he really didn't want anything to do with becoming a Super Saiyan, he was now. She had made it abundantly clear that she was fine without it for whatever reason she had, and he wasn't about to force it.

_I'm sorry, Letish. I never realized strongly you felt about this._ As she continued down the hall, his thought of why she admitted all that she sank further._ I can tell a very important part of you is broken. You put this wall and smile to make everyone believe that you're this tough and undamaged person, but I know it's an act to keep you from falling apart. I saw it tonight, and I can tell it's just the beginning for you. You might be tough, but nobody's invincible. _End of chapter 9.


	10. A Memory Into a Travesty

_**Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 10. A Memory Into a Travesty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBZK. I **_**do**_** own Letish and her techniques.**

**Thank you to GVLuver, briefs997, and TheToroLoco for favoriting and Bpgn110, TheToroLoco, briefs997, Skyler Cooper, and The Dastardly Muffin for following! And thanks to everyone for their reviews! And to anyone else I may have left out, thank you! And don't forget to review! I love seeing those things!**

After dinner Letish went straight to her room to take a shower. Being around everyone during dinner put a strain on her, how they asked all _those_ questions. And why? Why couldn't they just ask about her favorite color or if she played any sports on planet Mecheta (the original name of her home planet) or something like that? At one part of the dinner Letish caught Goku glancing at her to see if talking about her past was making her nervous, which it was. And without having any control over it, looking back at him seemed to make her feelings show more through her body language that her eyes. She couldn't help it even it she tried.

But the worst part of the night was when they brought up the matter of Super Saiyan, and she accidently shattered her glass of water. She thought that's when everyone started to back off of her a little. Though to be honest it really didn't do anything for Letish. Now, talking to Goku? It was nice at first, until he said the dreaded double S word. She couldn't take it at that point, it was time to clean up after herself, head to bed and cool off there. She even announced to them that she was retiring to her room and to not disturb her…

When she reached her bed, Letish almost collapsed but reminded herself to shower real, quick and then finally get some sleep. She walked into the large bathroom and started stripping down her clothes. Her body felt limp when she folded her kimono up and placed it on the sink countertop. She placed her shoes on the floor, close to the neatly folded pile. When she reached the shower, Letish stopped and changed her mind and went to the massive bathtub. Turning the nozzle counterclockwise and waited for the water to rise four fifths of the way and then eased herself into the water to not burn her skin by the temperature. It was the closest thing she could get to a spa and it felt just as relaxing.

The water came up to the top of her neck, barely skimming her chin. Her head fell back against the edge of the bathtub, feeling all of the stress leave her shoulders then soon her entire body. She thanked the Kais for such a method to relieve stress and stretched out her legs like a cat as time went by to keep herself from passing out. A smile spread across her face as the soak became more delightful. She glanced over and grabbed a remote that was located on the wall and pressed the power button. She heard a noise come from a sound system that was built in to the wall directly across from her. The circular, black speakers pumped with bass as music began playing, filling her ears with the sweet serene sound of instruments. She could spend forever naming off every sound and its origin. Her smile grew into a wide grin agreeing that poking around in her bathroom was the best idea she had that entire day.

With the combination of the temperature of the room and the music, Letish started to grow tired and slip from her spot in the water. She blinked repeatedly to wake herself up then pressed a button on the control panel to alter the temperature of the water, turning it cold. She exhaled silently and took a deep breath before dipping her head under the water, incasing herself in it. Half a minute passed and she came back up, panting from nearing the limit of holding her breath but realizing it was time. She was for sure awake now. And with that she changed the temperature back to its original degree. Condensation crowded the air—along with the scent of body wash as she began washing her skin of all of the impurities that came with the sweat she exuded from the stress at dinner—and covered the mirror.

Letish wasn't in a hurry to get out, not by a long shot. She was finally enjoying herself in the privacy of her new bathtub in her new bathroom, in her new room, in her new home on her new planet. The thought of this crossed her mind as she scrubbed her body clean with some soap and a bath scrubber. She knew planet Earth had so easily become a second place of residence out of the entire universe, and Capsule Corp had even more easily become her second home on Earth. The more she thought about it, it was the best decision to live with the Briefs for the time being, just until she got back on her feet. At least there were Saiyan survivors here. It was both a blessing and a burden at the same time.

_Why is everybody being so nice to me? I sure wouldn't if I knew some person who had just arrived on my planet had a sketchy past. I would have when I was little, but not anymore. Sometimes you just have to stop being a child and mad up. And boy do I know what that feels like. Well, regardless, I'll only stay until I can get passed everything that's happened. And only then will I go back to planet Mecheta, after all hell has fallen free of my past and me._

She was thankful that they were so generous to her. If she were either of them, she would have had her doubts. Letish was more surprised by Vegeta's behavior toward her. When she read about him on her Scanner and of how the Royal Family treated people outside of their circle from her mother and grandmother, it was emphasized on how little they tolerated actions from outsiders against the kingdom, and their lack of respect for a lengthy list of things. She expected the prince to be… harsher when dealing with her. Well, sure he threatened to blast her. But she knew he would be foolish if he followed through with such an obvious bluff.

_Prince Vegeta… _she thought. When her body was completely covered in suds, Letish sat the bath scrubber aside before sinking under water to wash off. After that, she grabbed it again and scrubbed her hair for a cleaning. And since a Saiyan's hair never changed it would do no harm. However hers was still growing as apposed to a male Saiyan, whose hair usually stops growing after their early youth.

_His behaviors sure did prove whatever I thought of the Royal Family wrong. Not only did he take me in, but he gave me this fabulous room too_, _with some help from his wife of course._ She stopped her thought and mustered a very small smile. _And more importantly it reminds me of home for an odd reason. It must be the hospitality and infectious kindness. Being reminded of home doesn't bother me all that much. I can't figure out why but it doesn't. Thank God. I sure miss it, but I'll return to it someday… I'll be damned if my past keeps me from reuniting my friends with their homes._

Her mind then drifted off to Goku. Someone she thought she could trust, and still did, barely now, but couldn't help think he _wasn't_ to be trusted. She thought back to when she returned to the dining room to clean up the broken glass and put away her plate. Before she really left for her room, Goku wished her goodnight and plenty of rest. She didn't say anything, just a nod of agreement and then she would be on her way.

_I hope to God I have no trouble sleeping tonight, Goku. You can't imagine how much so…_

She cupped soap in her hands and breathed in easily the scent, then blew it away.

_When you told me to have a good night, I wasn't scared. A part of me knew you meant it. Even if my emotion got the best of me from before, somehow my heart was calmed by your concern._

She shook her head.

_No, you can't trust him._ She slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand in frustration of her mixed feelings. _You can't trust anyone here. But I need to trust Bulma. She's the only one here who can have any chance of fixing my necklace. Well, then, you can't trust the men here. But... what about Vegeta? He gave me a place to stay, and this beautiful room. I can never repay him for his generosity. That's beside the point. Other than that, you can't trust the man. Are you seriously telling me I should only like him because he gave me a place to stay and hate him for any other reason? I should be lucky I'm not dead. They could have just left me in that pod. I should be praying that I don't screw anything up. Is there anyone I can trust? No! Nobody! You can believe anybody here, especially not the Saiyans! Have you forgotten why you ran off, why you left home in the first place?_

Letish let a frown show, remembering easily why she did leave. She cupped soap again in her right hand, frowning down at it.

_Yes, but the more I think about it, the more I think he's genuinely concerned for me. Goku, I mean. And that makes you happy? Whatever happened to not wanting pity from that fool? He's not a fool! He just wants to help me! Nothing's wrong with that! You're kidding, right? No. I really think he's trying to be on my side in this. Well, he's a Super Saiyan. The one thing you hate about him, and for good reason, and you know why. So, why would you trust him?_

She had enough of being confused. She knew what she felt was true, and she wouldn't deny it. "Because he saved my life!" she finally shouted, smacking herself across the face very hard to get her head out of the gutter. A little too hard in fact, making her fall backwards into the water, where she stayed for a few seconds before she realized she had her eyes opened long enough for some of the soapy water to leak in.

She shot up and rubbed her eyelids hard, trying to mend her now pink sclera as she whined, "Ow, ow, ow! Soap in my eyes! Soap in my eyes!"

She ended up staying in that glorious bathtub for a one more hour swimming around in the small lake-sized tub after having washed her body, hair and soaked her troubles away; it would only temporary so she took advantage of everything that little time of relaxation had to offer.When she finished, Letish grabbed her clothes and put them back on and then walked to her bed. Falling back on top of it with all of her weight, she studied the gold pattern on her kimono and was reminding of the memory of her home planet. How could Bulma have known it was one of Mecheta's planetary colors? She couldn't have known, though Letish guessed that she figured it was a favorite of hers from what the dress she was wearing earlier that day. Regardless she was too happy to care, holding her garbs close to her in hopes of dreaming about her friends back to a time when everything was right with the universe.

Wouldn't that be nice?

She smiled at the thought of ever going back to such a wonderful time and place. All memory of the trials that took place her last day on the planet left her subconscious as she slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep. While Letish slept stretched out on her new bed, little did she know her necklace still sat on the bathroom counter.

A few more hours had past and it was ten after midnight. Everyone was sound asleep: the Sons, the Briefs and their friends. She—just as she asked for—was dreaming of her life on her home planet at one of the most memorable times in her life: when she was cooking in the kitchen with her mother.

LETISH'S DREAM (OR SHOULD I SAY MEMORY):

"_Mommy, just like this?"_

"_Yes dear," her mother Arulia said. "And remember Letish: don't go sneaking a taste of those Buffalo Fowl Wings or it won't satisfy your stomach's expectations as much as it would if you hadn't."_

_They were in their large kitchen cooking for dinner, not only for their family but the people of their village and surrounding villages. Which was a lot to say the least. And that was just for the three Saiyanesses alone. Luckily they were blessed with multiple ovens and cooking supplies as a courtesy from the Mechets (a shortened name for them) who had no literal idea how to cook. Even on the day that Arulia and Lanacris—her mother—arrived, they told Arulia and her mother that none of them had ever cooked a day in their lives. For the reason being that they didn't require much of food, besides the fruit and crops that grew around them naturally, in order to survive. But boy did the Mechets enjoy their company when they first tasted the meals prepared by the women. _

"_I highly doubt that, Sirette." A name Letish would call her when she was being demanding or cocky. Or both. She stopped then asked, "Hey Mom?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Why do you say things like that?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, why do you word yourself like that?"_

"_Because when you partake in a meal before it is prepared and served, it can have dire consequences!" Arulia explained, wiggling her fingers as if she were telling a spooky story, then used those same fingers to tickle at little Letish's sides, making her squeal and cry out for mercy. "In exact trans: if you don't fully commit yourself to something intending to finish it to the end and stay true to your word, you will ruin it, my little monkey child!" She laughed like an stereotypical villain. "That's why you never do anything unless you're sure it will benefit you and make you happy! Does that answer your question?" (A/N - She always had a funny way of telling her daughter something and fitting a lesson into the equation. Also Letish would be eight years old at this time.)_

_She picked her up in the air and over her head, smiling at her and she smiled back as Letish calmed down from hysteria. Her mother released her from her grasp, placing her back down on the kitchen floor._

"_So, kind of like my virginity?" Letish asked her, knowing where her mom was getting at._

_Arulia grinned proudly and leaned down to her, putting her hands on her knees. "Yes, my little girl. How did you ever know?" Like I have to ask, she thought._

"_I could smell the double meaning over the buffalo sauce," Letish smirked._

_Arulia laughed. "Oh and speaking of purity—"_

"_Mom, the people of this planet are asexual." Letish put her hands on her hips. "I know a lot more than you think. Maybe you shouldn't be so descriptive in your stories about being on Planet Vegeta with my father."_

"_That was one story, brat," her mother shot back jokingly. "And that's not what I meant. I was going to say that when you get be an age where I think you are ready to commit yourself to a man, you and I will go searching for a planet to find you a suitable mate."_

_She gasped. Her excitement was about to boil over. "And grandma too?"_

"_Uh-huh!" Arulia nodded._

"_Cool!" Letish cheered. Then her smile dropped a little. "But wait. Does that mean I'll have to… __**kiss**__ him?"_

_Arulia smiled widely to stop herself from laugh. "Yes."_

_Letish put on a slight stink face. "Isn't that gross?"_

_She thought about that questioned. "Why are you asking me like you're really confused about on whether you should be grossed out or not? And besides, you remember what I've told you in the past about kissing."_

"_I know but… I kind of zoned out after you began 'detailing'."_

_She rolled her eyes. "My child…" she picked her up into her arms, "First, don't be a wimp. You're a girl, and you will be doing that someday. And second, when you find your perfect equal and you love him—after you've shared your first kiss with him of course," she clarified, "you'll be so hooked you'll never want to let go..."_

Just as Letish became used to being surrounded by her happy memories, things made a turn for the worst.

_Arulia and her were sitting on the couch in their living room after a hard day's work trying to clean the house. The two Saiyanesses were spread out and tired of doing anything that day._

"_Hey Lettykins?" she puffed with extreme exhaustion. "Can you give me a massage?"_

"_Sure," Letish answered, puffing as well. "After it stops hurting to breath." Arulia giggled. "And sit." They looked at each other, giggling at how true that was. Then let out an "ow" from both of them after a short while, being in enough pain that it would hurt to really enjoy themselves._

"_And laugh." She and her mother added on._

_They chuckled again in spite of how sore they felt. After a few minutes of silence, Letish worked up the courage to say what was on her mind. She sat up on the couch asked, "Mom?"_

"_Yeah, Letish?"_

"_You know… a lot of people live miserable lives," she admitted, tapping the tips of her index fingers together timidly._

"_Letish!" Arulia gasped, almost not believing her ears when she said it._

"_I'm sorry. I can't word myself right when I'm edgy. I just mean that not everyone can have happy lives."_

"_When exactly is this going to sound less selfish?" she kidded around, lifting an eyebrow._

"_I'm really trying here, Mom. When I think about it, not everyone can be lucky enough to have…"_

"_To have what?"_

_Letish blushed nervously, having second thoughts about finishing, but did anyway. "To have people to surround them with love. I just wish everyone could have something so awesome."_

"_Aw…" Arulia laid a hand on top of Letish's head. "You're talking about the Mechets, aren't you?"_

"_Well, not just them… Mostly… it was geared towards-"_

_The two of them heard a crashing sound like that of the sound of a blast being fired. Arulia and Letish looked at each other dumbfounded. Grandmother was at the lab and was going to be gone until around the time of dinner to help out with preparations. There was no way she could have fired a blast like that, and forget about the Mechets. Arulia knew better and could tell the energy she was sensing was evil, and she knew eventually somebody would come after her for hijacking the space pods and leaving Planet Vegeta without the command of Frieza or his Highness: a crime to their people which was punishable by death._

_She got up from the couch and assumed a fighting stance. Letish got up as well; she hid behind her mother's leg, scared. "Mom, what's going on?"_

"_I don't know! I'm not certain if my instincts are correct but—"_

_The wall in front of them was blasted down and debris, smoke and chunks of the wall blew in their direction. Taking them by surprise. Arulia grabbed Letish and covered her head, crouching down on the floor while they waited for the explosion to clear. Letish was so scared for the two of them she went to speak, but her mother covered her mouth, afraid somebody truly was after them and would hear her._

_She was more than sure it wasn't an accident; she believed that someone did come for them. Arulia could sense a power level, which only proved her suspicions; make that a very strong power level. It was indeed more powerful than her own, however she would be damned if she let whoever owned that energy lay a hand on her daughter. She left Planet Vegeta to escape the madness, no way would herself and her family and friends on the planet get sucked into the trouble that followed Lord Frieza. Not on her life._

_When the smoke cleared. Arulia turned her head towards the destruction of their home to see who had caused it, too busy to worry about their home. For an odd reason the light from outside was so bright only a silhouette of a beign appeared, with the stature of a man. She thought it had to have been the sun to cause for her difficulty with seeing the man's face, squinted in order to catch a glance at his face._

_He walked forward, still unable to see, now because it was apparent that he was wearing a gray and dusty, old cloak with its hood pulled over his head. "Hand her over," the voice demanded, holding out a hand._

_When Letish heard what he said she cowered behind her mother's leg. Getting scared. Arulia felt her daughter's finger dig into her leg and covered her head with her hands again. She snarled at him. "What?! No way! She's staying with me!" She held Letish tighter as her nails gripped her leg more vigorously. "You won't lay one finger on her as long as I'm here! Got that?"_

"_I'm afraid it's out of your control at this point. I'm taking her and you have no argument in this."_

"_Absolutely not! Under no circumstance is she going with you __**anywhere**__, and by no means are you going to __**persuade**__ my decision otherwise! I risked way too much to get here just to let that bastard Frieza take everything I love from me! I gave up very good friends and a true love for this! Not to mention what I could have risked by going against Planet Vegeta's laws! So, no! I won't let you or that monster take my girl from me!" In the time when things seemed to escalate and her anger seemed to flare, Arulia somehow picked Letish up in her arms without noticing. Part of her was frightened by the fact that her instincts told her to keep her daughter as close to her as possible because she thought it meant her nightmares would come true. But she kept her fears and insecurities suppressed deep inside to come across as brave for Letish._

"_Th-that's why you're here, isn't it? By orders of Lord Frieza?" A minute passed and Arulia worked up the courage to laugh then growled defensively, stepping back. "Doesn't matter. Frieza's henchman or not, you're still not taking my daughter away from me!" She put Letish down steadily without taking her eyes off the man then clenched her fist and threw it down to her side, wanting terribly to obliterate him. Letish naturally hid behind her mother again as "YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY HER FROM MY COLD, DEAD HANDS!"_

_Letish cringed when she heard Arulia say "cold, dead hands" and dug her nails into her legs, piecing right through the skin even for a girl with hardly any sharpness to her nails. But her mother didn't care; she was entitled to feel scared for her life. And how Arulia mourned for her. All she ever wanted was for Letish to feel safe and protected and never have to be put in a situation this sensitive at a young age such as eight years. It wasn't fair at all to her and Arulia hated to see her this terrified. Nothing made her feel so unworthy of being a mother than feeling like she sacrificed her daughter's wellbeing in any way._

_Her mother excused her with a hand, telling Letish it was alright and that she would handle everything from there, glancing back at her scared daughter with hurt and grief in her eyes. Arulia turned her head back to see the man again after with the same look of pain in her eyes after having wasted too much time worrying about how to fix her daughter's child-like innocence, but she tried to regain her fearlessness for the sake of Letish as hard as it was for her after witnessing just what this encounter was doing to her, which it was very much so._

_She glanced back at her over her left should, still worried. 'This is really bad?' She turned her head back on the man to check on him. 'Letish's locket may have eight more years on it, but there's only so much the thing can take before it starts run out of power faster! Why isn't the damn thing working?' She returned to her daughter again. 'She grabbing ahold of it, but it's still not doing anything!' Arulia swore in her head, gritting her teeth. 'Something isn't right here. The locket isn't supposed to waver in efficiency until it nears its end at sixteen tears! I have to talk with Gear (creator of her locket), he should have warned me that something like this would—'_

"_I knew you would be stubborn." He spoke up finally, interrupting Arulia's train of thought and catching her attention without a hitch. "I may not receive your blessing but I can surly win your daughter's."_

_Her confidence flowed back into her, making her scoff at him. "Ha ha ha ha! You have to be delusional! There's no way she would leave with you! Seriously, what are you on? Letish is my daughter. She grew up knowing to importance of family!" she snickered again at his assumed ignorance. "The day she joins you is the day I censure the meaning of family!" she spoke loudly with confident pride._

_Arulia felt Letish leave from her leg and walk towards the mystery man, much to her mother's fright. What the heck was she doing?_

_While all of this was going on, fifteen-year-old Letish, the real one, was watching it from inside the dream. However she was in a form that didn't allow her to interact with anybody in the dream._

"_What? This can't be happening. This isn't how it happened." Letish glanced frantically between her younger self and her mother. Her dream was completely off, this wasn't at all what happened. It wasn't even taking place in the correct time._

'_What's going on? Is my mind playing tricks on me? I know what I saw! It's burned and etched into my brain forever! Then what the hell am I looking at?'_

_She looked to her mother and saw the speechless and shock expression on her face, becoming worried for her mother and wanting to cry. Three years of not seeing her mother in person and she still looked as beautiful as she remembered, even if she did look frightened. And yet Letish couldn't actually say that she saw her for real._

_This was a dream, a godforsaken dream._

"_Mom! Whatever you do, don't believe what you see for a second! This isn't happening! It didn't happen like this! Not at all!" She took Arulia by the shoulders and tried to shake her back to reality while attempting to convince her that none of what was occurring was true, but wasn't able to, seeing that she wasn't in a tangible form when her hands slipped from her figure. Letish looked at her hands with confusion in her eyes then back to Arulia. "Mom, you have to listen to me. I don't understand what's going on but it isn't true! I'm your daughter; I would never turn my back on you! You have to believe—"_

_She felt herself move or rather being moved out of the way. Twelve-year-old Letish must have because she had this look of determination on her face as she stared back at Arulia. But it was more than determination, worse than determination. Her eyes were cold and deceptive, something that the older Letish never thought she was capable of. Deceiving her family and friends, but mostly her mother, for she had given her everything: life, love, freedom, and happiness. She made her what she is today. How could this be happening?_

_The younger Letish began to raise a hand up in front of her mother, an action that Arulia recognized all too well. For whatever reason she may or may not have had, she was going to end her life. Right then and there. And yet she said nothing, spoke no words; there was nothing she could say to her at that point. For absolutely no motive that she was aware of her own daughter was ready to take her life and she was too horrified to do anything._

_How could she? She loved Letish more than anything in the world. She was her only child, the only thing that tied her to her father. She could never hurt her, even if she was going to kill her. There were many things she could do, but fighting back against her daughter to save her own life wasn't one of them. It would mean taking her Bond and breaking it. And that she refused to do._

'_No.' Letish reached out and went to cry out but the dream was now hindering her ability to talk. 'No! She can't do this to her! I mean, __**I**__ can't do this to her! I have to find a way to stop this!' She reached for her mother but her limbs were frozen still to her sides. 'No! Please stop this!' She shut her eyes away from the terror that was herself, her dream self. She could feel tears pleading for escape, but Letish felt that if she were to allow the request she wouldn't be able to stop. She would cry at everything: how real it felt even if it wasn't, the look on her mother's face, the monster that had become of Dream Letish. All of it was overwhelming for her, way too overwhelming to speak of or think straight._

'_This isn't happening! This can't be happening! How could I have done something like this!? HOW AM I CAPABLE OF COMMITING SOMETHING SO DECEPTIVE!? TO MY OWN MOTHER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!'_

_She felt a change occur around her so she opened her eyes, only to find that she was looking directly at her twelve-year-old self. She saw tears circle her view as it became blurry and that's when it dawned on her; the dream had done the most heartless act it could by placing her in her mother's body. Wanting her to feel what she felt before it all went to hell, which succeeded because she now understood what Arulia went through trying to keep her daughter away from danger._

_And simultaneously that's when Letish realized that her dream was all along what she truly felt went on the day that man came for her. That it was her fault and that she had somehow killed her mother. Before she could really react to her realization, an energy blast fired at Letish. Summoning a feeling of electrical shock that coursed through her like a sensation of tossing a radio into a bathtub, a familiar feeling however she had never endured such a dreaded sensation in her entire life…_

Letish shot up in bed having broken out in a sweat, screamed to high heaven as a red aura emitted around her after witnessing such a terrifying dream. It felt so vivid and real that she didn't care if anybody in the world could hear her. Luckily the walls of the house were made sound proof, however the volume was the least of her problems. Something much worse was about to arise. Her head lowered as the aura faded and her eyes shot. Her hands frantically searched her neck then her chest for her locket.

"Oh no! My necklace! Where is—ah!" How could she have forgotten? It was so important, too important to her that she would easily forget to put it back on. Yet she was so tired and caught up in her dreams that she couldn't concentrate on anything else. But now that she was up, she had to get to her necklace. "What time is it?" She whipped her head around to the clock on her nightstand. "It's 12:08?! It's been well over the time limit!"

She jumped out of bed and onto her feet to get her necklace when a strong force overcame her body, compelling her weight to deceive her and falling to the floor. Letish pressed up with all the strength she had in herself to get back up, but she couldn't. The affect of not wearing her necklace in the last few hours was taking a toll on her ability to have control of her body, and soon, control of her emotions as well.

"No… Have to reach the locket in time…!" She grunted in frustration for her lack of power and authority over her body. But she would never give up. She knew all too well what she would do if she didn't make it in time. "I won't risk putting these people's lives in danger… If only I could get to it… dammit…!"

Still crawling on the floor, she finally made it to her bathroom. Her hand extended for the knob to open the door, but her grasp struggled. After one or two failed attempts, the door finally creaked open, to which she push it forcefully out of her way so she could get to the sink.

The pressure increased as she neared her necklace. Letish slammed her hand down on top of the counter nearly slipping off but climbed back up, and started to scan for the locket with just the help from her hand.

"Come on… where are you, you blasted thing?"

When it became hard for her to find it, she pulled herself up with what little strength she had left to see where it was. Of course! It was all the way to the edge where the mirror met with the stone countertop.

"Yes!" She beamed and then smirked, peering her target down. "Heh, heh, if only I can just—AH!"

The power, the force that slowly began overwhelming her body had finally taken over her entire being: her thoughts, her heart, and more consequentially her power. Power the she hadn't even tapped into herself for most of her life. There seemed to have been endless reserves of it. Her whole life she had fought, fueled by her emotions. They were a very big part of how she came to be even stronger than her mother and grandmother combined. When she was happy, her fight technique showed it. When she was enraged, she would show no mercy. When she felt cocky and knew she could beat someone, she would finish him or her in less than no time at all.

But this… This was something else. This was, like Vegeta said, catastrophic. It was just waiting to be taken advantage of. One would think such a thing like power couldn't experience feelings like passion and self-indulgence and pride. How could physical dominance over something come with feelings? It wasn't right, but it _felt_ so right. That feeling of redefined power coursing through your veins, pumping in and out your heart and to the rest of your body. It could cause you to have high cholesterol if it wanted to. It could even cause high blood sugar. Why? Who knows! That was the beauty of it all, the sick beauty! You didn't know why it was happening or making you feel this way, or how, you just enjoyed it. Because any sane person would, you didn't need to be a genius to know that…

Right?

But it was power she hadn't been exposed to since she was a mere infant, and even then she had no idea how to keep it under control. That's why they gave her the locket. And on top of that, it would take her many years to learn how to truly command that power, but could easily learn so by hard work and much training. However, she was still inexperienced to this level of emotional disorder per se. Chaos is what it was. And now that it was unleashed, nothing could stop her from exploiting her uncovered power to the full extent of her ability.

Tonight there was a waning crescent out, almost not visible. Thankfully it was not a full moon, which would have only added to her powers tremendously if she were to transform into an Oozaru.

Letish pulled herself up from the floor to the sink. Around her black pupils had formed red irises, and upon her face a wicked smirk appeared as she began a short-lived chuckle. Her eyes darted at the necklace, and picked it up. She stared at it as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Her hand grasped it then let go.

"Hmph," she grinned maliciously, before tossing it unhand off to her side to fall on top of her bed. It was shortly after that she began walking towards the door. "Sorry old friend, but this dog's gotta run. And I can't have some stupid collar tying me down—" She suddenly stopped in place for curiosity came over her when her ears picked up the faintest sound coming from somewhere either in or around the building. "Hm?"

But what was this sound, and where was it coming from? And if somebody was responsible for this sound, what was to come of them, for they had completely captured the interest of Letish? And she wouldn't let it pass for anything. End of chapter 10.


	11. An Unexpected Ambush

_**Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 11. An Unexpected Ambush**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBZK. I **_**do**_** own Letish and her techniques.**

**Author's Note: So, this has kind of been overdue in my opinion. And it's sort of hard to tell when I'll really post up a new chapter. Because of that, I will be leaving updates on my profile on L.O.T.S. sometime soon. So, if you want to know when chaps come out, just check out my profile. I'll try to update frequently, and thanks for the support!**

So, what was the noise, and where was it coming from?

It turned out there were noise come from the newly built Gravity Room located just outside of the Capsule Corp building. Her ears picked up on where exactly the sound was stationed. Somebody was definitely training in there. She continued towards her balcony window to hear precisely whom it was training and immediately knew exactly the person it was due to her Saiyan hearing. She looked out the window and saw the lights in the GR were on, and smiling wider into a malicious smirk. "Well, what do you know? If it isn't the glorious Prince of all Saiyans at work, training like the proud little Saiyan he is." She laughed a muffled chuckle. "This should be fun…"

Vegeta wasn't even close to finishing up his training. He still had dozens of bots to finish off, having trained completely alone for a majority of his session. He hit the button on one of the bots' sides; shutting it off and executed the same move four more of them while at the same time trying to dodge their beams. He emitted a smirk ready to take the rest of the bots out when he heard somebody from the outside unlocking the Gravity Room.

He grunted irritated at this. "Woman, if that's you you're going to have to wait until I am finished!"

The door opened inward and in strolled the conspiring Saiyaness.

"Letish!" he gasped, surprised that she was up after she told them all she would be going to bed early. "How did you get in? The GR has a secret code only my wife, son and myself know."

"Forget where I come from already, Vegeta?" she challenged, tapping on her temple. Little did he know she was about to do something that would get her sent off the planet or most likely killed by him, whichever one came first. "I can memorize any system and hack into it in no time at all." They were now standing on opposite sides of the room, across from each other.

_Great, so she can have access to anything on the property, just what we need._

Vegeta managed a smirk despite his hidden disapproval. "Well, I knew you came from a planet of technically advanced scientists, but I had no idea you adapted to their thought processes."

"I see you're familiar with my people. I sure didn't see that one coming."

"Scared?" he asked.

"Scared? Scared is for cowards!" she laughed, then said under her breath very quietly, turning her head, "Just another thing for you to learn about me."

"So, did you come to watch? If so, you'll have to observe from outside; this is solo training."

"Actually I wanted to train _with_ you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I wanted to see what I was up against just in case I ever have to fight you. You know, for some kind of championship or something."

_The question is will he fall for my ruse_, she thought.

"Well in that case feel free to join me. I don't usually set my personal training time aside for casual sparring, but you're new here so I'll make an exception."

"Great," Letish grinned.

Vegeta noticed a difference about her and asked, "Say, what happened to your eyes? They're red now."

"Oh, that's just how they get at night. I'm more susceptible to the moon than you guys are, which is the same for all females and even then I'm more susceptible to the moon than a normal Saiyaness, so they turn red." Part of what she was saying was true; female Saiyan were more susceptible to the moon than males, but the part about the fact being the reason why her eyes turned red was completely false.

"Hm, sounds odd."

"So does a Saiyan with blue hair." (A/N: This is a reference to the female Saiyan in the Bardock: Father of Goku who had that blue hair)

"Point taken."

"Glad you understand."

"You should change." He looked her up and down, noticing she hadn't changed out of her kimono from earlier. "You aren't exactly dressed for the occasion."

"Don't think of this as combat." She crouched down into a fighting stance. "This is just my way of seeing how powerful you are. Hit me as hard as you can. No holding back; I'll be able to tell if you are. In fact, clock me in the face. And to make it even I may hit you back, so…" Letish slipped out of her kimono, exposing a classic white hadajuban but with only the top portion wrapped snugly around her and black tights to add her own flare to the outfit. "There we go. About 30 pounds to not get in my way."

"Are you sure you want to just spar? You look like you're preparing to knock me out."

_How'd you know?_

"This is just in case you hit me hard enough to make me hit you back," she explained while brushing off her shoulders. "I'll want to reciprocate the action as accurately as possible, and I won't be able to do that if I'm wearing this thing."

Letish ambled to the wall to place her kimono aside. Her eyes analyzed the wall and found there was a compartment used to store clothing. With a cough and a gentle pound of the fist against the wall, the compartment opened and she placed it inside. Walking back to face Vegeta shortly after.

"Are you serious?" he asked sincerely confused by her request.

"Are you objecting?"

"I suppose you're right. It shouldn't matter if you're only trying to see how strong I am. At least it works out for my original plan in some way."

Letish snickered evilly at how easily he was falling for her story. Her plan was working out perfectly. All she needed him to do was go on the offensive and he would practically be surrendering to her.

But did Vegeta notice how too eager she was being? No. This would only serve as his downfall soon to come.

_The fool he is. He will soon regret believing a single word to have ever come out of my mouth. Well, not so much mine…_

He channeled a good deal of his energy into his fist, maintaining his base form. Letish knew this was the power of a Super Saiyan automatically. Inside she was enraged to know she was standing in front of one and nearly let it show, but would retain her composure on the outside so Vegeta wouldn't suspect anything.

"There we are; full power. I didn't bother transforming because it would be useless. That and it would seem unfair," he admitted, leaving out that he also didn't turn Super Saiyan because he thought it would piss her off, remembering what happened at dinner. "This is your last chance to back out. If I follow through with this, you can't complain to my wife about it if you don't like it. Are you sure you want me to hit you?"

"Positive," she answer matter of factly.

Vegeta posed to strike, preparing himself to give her a glimpse of his true power and secretly waiting to see if she would change her mind. If Kakarot were to find out, he would surely flip his lid, even if she did ask for it. Letish smirked with anticipation to see the prince's true power and to take him down. And the best part was he would never see it coming. Her eyes narrowed as he rushed forward with his fist.

"Well, Letish seemed nice," Chi-Chi said from the closet changing out of her clothes and into JPs. "I guess."

"You guess?" Goku asked, pulling his boots off his feet.

"It just seemed like she was easily perturbed by just the thought of you guys being Super Saiyans. To us, it's really cool but to her she looked like she was scared half to death. Did you see the look she gave you when Goten told her you were the first one to become a Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah," he answered, frowning.

"I wonder why, though." She took her pajama top off the hanger then stopped to look at her husband. "Do you think another Super Saiyan who escaped off Planet Vegeta went to her planet and terrorized her and her family? Sounds like the type of thing that could happen."

"Hmm…" Goku thought for a moment of the possibility while she dressed herself for bed, then answered with, "No, I don't think so. If that were the case she would have ran as far away as possible from me when I bumped into her after dinner."

"You two talked?" she gasped.

"Yeah." He took off the top of his gi. "Besides, even if there was another Super Saiyan out there, how in the world did they ever manage to stay under the radar for such a long time. I would have sense their energy a long time ago. Anyway, Letish didn't look like she'd been terrorized, she just looked…" He stopped himself, not wanting to tell Chi-Chi anything that Letish might not want anyone else to know. He could tell she didn't like confessing what she did to him and wasn't going to jeopardize the opportunity to become close with her. Besides, a Bond was a Bond, and you can't reveal confidential parts of a private conversation with the one you're Bonded to another being.

_Worse than that_, he finished.

He heard Chi-Chi say his name and snapped out of it. She was standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright? Kinda lost you for a second there."

"I'm okay, just a little worn out from all this drama that's been going on—" Goku froze in place, thinking he may have given something away by accident. Paranoia was really taking a toll on him

She smiled, taking her earrings out and placing them on her nightstand. "And I suppose all you men think it's natural for a woman to bring trouble, don't you."

He recognized the tone in her voice and relaxed a little. "Not true. I don't think that way at least."

"Save it. It's fine. We women say the exact same thing about you men."

He laughed, scratching his head. "Oh really. So in that case, do you like her?"

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to tell at this point."

This made him pout for a second before he went back to acting serious. "So you _don't_ like her?"

"I didn't say that. It's not that she doesn't seem like a good girl, I just worry for her. She's been through a lot from what little I've heard, from what little we all know. I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Neither do I."

"What's up with you, Goku? Why do you want me to like her so much in such a small amount of time? I've only known her for a few hours. That isn't much to go on."

"I just want you to see the good in her that I've seen and know she has in her. She's been through some rough patches to say the least and the last thing I want is her to feel like she isn't excepted here."

She cupped his cheek. "Well, how very paternal of you. I hardly get to see that side of you nowadays."

"What? I'm very protective of our sons, even Pan."

"Yes, you've proven how much you love them with sacrifice and know when to stop coddling them and let them do things on their own, but have you ever thought that maybe they wanted a father more than a hero?"

"It's more complicated than you think, Chi-Chi. Millions of lives were at stake, even yours, over and over again."

"And I understand that and I thank you for that… but you can be the hero _and_ their father without sacrificing your life all the time. That in itself is a great sacrifice to make."

"I guess you have a point there."

"But I will say… ever since you rescued Letish, there's been this renewed kindness about you, Goku."

"What do you mean? I'm always that way," he said.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Very funny, Goku, but that's not what I meant. I mean you act differently when you're around her. You've taken it upon yourself to make sure she's happy, even if she _is_ staying with Bulma and Vegeta. I don't want to say this but I think it has something to do with her being a girl."

"Huh?"

"Just think about it. You've always been a laidback father to Gohan and Goten, but with Letish you're more compassionate. You're more sensitive to how she feels. I'm not saying it's a bad thing because Goten isn't very dependent on you anyway, or so he doesn't lead you to believe. Plus saving her life must have enlightened you a little."

"Is that a yes or no then…?"

"I mean I guess I didn't see the sides of her that you've seen, so I can only trust you to tell me she's a sweet little girl. Yes, if it makes you feel better, I like her."

"Great! But I wouldn't want you to say it and not mean it."

"Hm…" she kissed him lightly on the forehead, cupping his other cheek. "Goodnight, my Saiyan." She finally pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed, Goku soon following after her.

Letish caught his fist at the first attempt, impressing the Prince of all Saiyans very well, who was still unaware of her scheme.

"Huh, I have to give you props," he smirked. "Not everyone can dodge a punch like that, let alone catch it."

She smiled smugly at his ignorance then began to through pressed lips.

Vegeta huffed for a reason unknown to him and said, "What's so funny?"

"You don't see it, do you? How stupid can you Saiyans be?" she mocked in a subtle and quiet voice, which was doing the same thing it did when she was talking with Goku and her voiced appeared to mature. She guessed that this might have something to do with the fact that since her Super Saiyan transformation _was_ interrupted and since she _is_ at the age where she is going through puberty, the changes in her voice would fluctuate back and forth until a certain point in time.

"What do you mean? You caught a glimpse of my power, so what's up with you?"

"Oh I caught a glimpse alright," Letish grinned. Her lips parted as it slowly changed into a snicker, after which Vegeta's eyes widened in terror. A feeling of suspicion came over him.

He gasped when the thought of this being a trap came to mind and tried pulling away from her, but she was holding on tighter than he was budging, not even giving it much effort. "What the—! Tch! Let go…! I said let go _now_, Letish!" Vegeta was confused to say the least. He always sensed maturity in her. He never saw her as somebody that would turn on someone and use ambush as a way to get what she wanted, even for as long as he had known her, which hadn't even been a day.

Suddenly he felt everything around them freeze in place while they were moving at less than a snake's pace. Letish summoned an abundant amount of energy into her fist, clenched it hard and lodged it into his stomach. Sending him flying through the GR and into a tree. Vegeta could hear his back react to the collision with a crack, and with just one attack his energy was reduced to very little.

Letish dawdled her way to Vegeta, who tried to get up but fell against the tree at the attempt. "Hmph, what do you know? The Prince of all Saiyan whom was once on top is now being put on the bottom. What a turn of events."

"I don't understand… What are you doing, Letish?"

"Something you won't like," she answered with a smart-alecky attitude and an evil smile.

He growled. "Don't play games with me! Why did you attack me?"

"I thought I told you I would fight back if you hit me."

"_That was only if I punch your face in too hard!_" he spat with a snarl. "Cut the crap and answer me this instant—" He quickly sat up but stopped, remembering the pain in his gut. Grunting in ache as Letish pushed him back with one finger.

She grabbed his chin and pretended to study his condition when she knew well enough what the attack had done to him. Her smile was genuine and wicked at the same time.

"Now, now, prince," she uttered. "You wouldn't want that to worsen, would you? Just stay there and heal up slowly while I go hunting for my next target."

He grunted again and puffed before asking, "Next target? What next target?" She ignored his question, looking in the direction she would be taking with a determined gaze. When she didn't say anything, Vegeta put two and two together. Realizing her plan, suspicion turning into complete terror.

"You're going after Kakarot, aren't you? Or should you not even have to answer?"

"No, I shouldn't," she stated.

"And I suppose you'll go after the citizens of the Earth as well after you get what you want from him," he said, reaching out to try to pull her down by her ankle. Her foot slammed down on his hand and broke it in a single attempt. Beforehand, she gathered her energy and focused it into her leg—creating a bright glow around the limb—so that the force equaled her power and more. It was similar to what Vegeta did, only the force was multiplied by three times of her current power.

"My desires do not reside with the city, nor the Earth. Just with Goku. However if attacking them will get me his attention that much sooner, then that's what I shall do."

"But why are you doing this—?"

Letish returned to Vegeta, pinning him by the chin to the tree harshly. She stared him down while she spoke. "You would want me to spill the beans, wouldn't you, you idiot? Well, tough! This can is packed shut and not a single one of your ploys will get me to talk. I'm not stupid."

"What is stupid is if you think I'll let you get away with this…!" Vegeta winced at the pain coursing through his hand and was disappointed at his failed efforts to get back to his feet and teach her a lesson. "Dammit!' he hissed.

"Yeah, dammit. That will hurt more if you _keep moving_. What hell is wrong with you? What are you on not be listening to me?"

"How about sense, you wench!" he shouted at through his pain.

"I think you and I can agree that you'd rather call me a bitch," Letish corrected him, smiling.

He laughed barely. "I would have if I knew it wouldn't escalate." Vegeta snickered for a moment until Letish slugged him in the face. She wasn't amused by his comment even though she admitted to some of it being true.

Letish turned his head from left to right aggressively and sharply, squeezing his face with just her hand. It was clear she did not want to show him any more mercy. She had at task at hand that needed to be completed, and there was no way she would complete it if she continued to listen to the Prince of all Saiyans blab on and on, and as for Vegeta? His body felt as though he had let a gang of space pirates beat down on him while he was already down. With every blow, he caught a glimpse of what her true power was. It was crazy! How was she able to be this strong? Vegeta knew well that Letish had reserves of strength, but he had no clue just how strong she was. And as much as he tried to stop her, she had the advantage.

_I don't understand how she can be this strong! We've fought creatures such as Cell and Majin Buu; we've taken on gods! How on Earth can this teenage girl compare to such power? It doesn't make any sense!_

"Look, Vegeta. I'm done playing games with you. I came here (meaning she left her room) with a purpose to seek out Goku and destroy him. You aren't part of that equation."

He finally calmed himself so he wouldn't risk angering her. "And why not?"

"That I also will not tell you."

"Well, I won't accept that."

"That's an understatement," she mumbled. "But I don't really understand why."

"Because it's my planet, and more importantly, my home and family you may run the risk of endangering."

"Haven't you been listening? I don't want to destroy you, your family, or even Goku's family. Just Goku will suffice quite nicely."

"You know, normally I would blame this on Kakarot, saying he brought this on himself. But this time, it isn't his fault. He's completely innocent in all of this. You seek revenge and did nothing but save your life and defend your honor when everyone questioned you." He paused. "Kakarot cares about you… and you have no idea how much."

'_Cause I'll bet you would give this up if you knew why._

"Aw, how sweet of him… Not. That means nothing to me, so I'm still going to do it. I can't be charmed by his kindness and I won't fall for whatever lies he's feeding you all. And soon, you'll learn why that is. Depending on whether or not you end up dead in the process of me killing Goku," she added. "It could go either way at this point."

"_Lies", what lies? What is she talking about?_

"And before you have time to object, I'm gonna lay it down for you…" Letish lifted Vegeta off the ground with both of her fists then pushed him against the tree high up. He grunted taciturnly in response to this. "I am going to go after Goku. And when I find him, it won't be pretty." She smirked again. "If you want, I'll make sure nobody has to see him die, especially not his wife and brats."

"You won't need to do anything for me because I won't let you kill him, and he won't let himself be killed by a psycho rogue like you! Kakarot _will_ fight back if he sees you as a threat!" he proclaimed.

"I thought you said he cares about me. That doesn't sound very caring."

"He does care… but if he has half the brain I do, he'll figure out something is wrong with you."

Letish laughed and pulled back a fist. "You have no idea."

"And neither do you…" His lip curled up, having thought he had figured it all out. "You're being possessed!" he blurted out as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him.

The color drained out of Letish's face, lowering her fist. "What?"

"That's right! You think I really fell for that stuff about your eyes?"

"But—"

He snickered with all his pride. "I don't care what you say your eyes do, it's a lie and you know it! You should see the look on your face right now!" All she could muster was a scowl. He had her figured out and there was nothing she could do about it. Until she managed to shut him up.

_This isn't good. He knows. He may think I'm possessed, but that doesn't matter. He_ knows this isn't really Letish, so he'll try to take me down.

"And now that I know why you're doing this… that you aren't really you, there is nothing that'll keep me from kicking your ass!"

"_Shut up!_"

Letish finally completely phase one of her plan: eliminate any witnesses. Knocking him out cold with one punch to the face, his body hitting the ground hard and stillness overcoming it. She cracked her neck, finding satisfaction in the result and exhaustion likewise.

"Glad that's over. Bastard can't learn to shut up. Now, where was I?" She blinked and saw view of the country, then turned to face it. Emitting a small smile. "Oh, that's right." Her body levitated off the ground as it took to the skies in search of the Son residence, leaving Vegeta unconscious. Hoping that somebody would find him and heal him up so he could warm everyone of the fast approaching danger that was Letish. "Off to pay Son Goku a little unexpected ambush."

Will Vegeta be rescued in time to alert the Z Fighters of the ambush? Will Goku be able to stop her attack before she can get to him first? And just how powerful is Letish, and will she prove to be a challenge for the Z Fighters? Find out in the next chapter. End of chapter 11.


	12. Do or Die

_**Legacy of the Saiyaness**_

**Chapter 12: Do or Die!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZK, characters and/or logos. I do own Letish and her techniques.**

_Author's Note: I am so glad to finally be getting this out! Sorry for being on hiatus for so long, this is way over due in my personal opinion. For those who have been following the story I want to thank you for your support! Important news: there is a very big update regarding the storyline of Legacy of the Saiyaness. I may or may not go back and fix the beginning chapters after the story is complete, or maybe sooner than that. Not completely alter them though. But trust me this big overall change I have ties into the story and makes for a much better story anyway. And also, for more info on Letish check out my profile! And don't forget to review! So without further ado…!_

"Vegeta!" Bulma shot up in bed, out of breath for reasons she was unsure. But she knew something was wrong; she could feel it in her gut and heart, not to mention how loud his calls for help to her were in her sleep, echoing endlessly in her head. His pleas still repeated frantically even being awake, that was how she knew something was wrong with him. It was unlike any feeling she had felt in a long time, like he was really hurt or in some kind of danger. And the fact that he never came to bed only proved her superstitions. She pushed back her bangs in worry as she contemplated on why he wasn't there, staring helplessly into the sheets as she thought of his safety.

_He never came to bed? But he hasn't done that since he fought Majin Buu! Why isn't he here? Calm down Bulma. Don't get all worked up over something that could be nothing. Oh but why do I feel like he really needs me? I haven't felt this strongly since…_

"Majin Buu," she sighed, afraid something similar had occurred. "But even then it was much worse than what's going on… I should check to see if he's okay."

Bulma reached to get out of bed when she suddenly stopped herself. Part of her was deeply concerned for her husband. After all, they had many powerful enemies they had to go up against.

When Raditz came to Earth, it was only the very beginning of what they had to face, for the following year and years to come, and everyone was on edge when Vegeta and Nappa arrived and nearly killed off every last one of the Z Fighters, thinking it was the end of the war. But that couldn't even compare to Frieza's might.

Already known as a powerful foe and threat to the universe, and hurt so many innocent people, but was taken down ultimately. After that the android came—with an additional android which confused Future Trunks—then soon the treat of Cell, whom was thought to have destroyed himself along with Goku, but was killed by Gohan after shortly achieving Super Saiyan 2 status and with the help of the other Z Fighters. Years of peace passed and finally came the Majins and their magic. Seemingly impossible to defeat but the world was put at ease when Vegeta served as a distraction for enough time for Goku to fire the Spirit Bomb. Then there was Bills: the God of Destruction. Feared by Kais and never hesitated to destroy a planet if disrespected. Appearing delightful and fun loving upon one's first encounter but do anything to upset him and he would make you pay dearly for your mistakes. Behind the destruction of planet Vegeta, he hired Frieza to kill them off, not particularly fond of the Saiyans, specifically their king. Out of every villain they had gone up against, he surpassed them all significantly.

Bulma was so scared for Vegeta, the thought of Bills returning earlier than expected and fought and defeated Vegeta before he could advance to Super Saiyan God level. She curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs, entering deep thoughts of the Egyptian-clothed feline coming back and killing offal of her friends and family one by one even though he would clearly annihilate every Earthling at once. But she quickly wipes her paranoia from her brain and begins to think positively again.

_Don't do that, he may be in the middle of training hard. Just like he always does. He was probably pulling an all-nighter anyway._ She had a mental laugh._ Yeah, that's it. I mean what else—_

Another feeling rushed through her similar the one she had before. This time, she could hear him in her head saying, _Come to the Gravity Room, I need your help._ It sounded more urgent and desperate, and he spoke to her as though his life was in jeopardy. It was definitely her Bond warning her about Vegeta. And as soon as she realized that, her heart began beating faster. Regretting having spent too much time wondering if he was really hurt instead of finding him first.

"No, something is definitely wrong."

Bulma tossed the sheets off of her and swung her legs out of bed, running out the door as she quickly snatched her robe and put it on. She hurried down hall-to-hall, skipping room after room. There was only one place he could be and that was the GR. If he hadn't left that place once for any reason, he for sure wasn't in the house at all. Smoke graced her nose and her heart sped up as she hurried faster, bursting through the front door with no regard to anyone sleeping and ran around the side of the building and leaving it completely wide open. Bulma saw the smoke coming from the GR and began running even faster towards the back. When she reached a stop, she found Vegeta unconscious on the ground near the tree he was pinned to not to long ago. Her heart sank into her stomach, calling out his name as she rushed to his side. She aided him to his feet and carried him off to the Medical Room to be healed.

It didn't take long for Goku to wake up either after Vegeta lost consciousness. He could sense the drop in his energy.

_Oh no. Something's wrong with Vegeta. And by the feel of it, it looks like he was attacked! But by who? I have to find out!_

Goku looked over to Chi-Chi, who was still fast asleep before he carefully floating out of bed so he wouldn't move the bed dramatically and wake her up. And went to dress himself, changing into his gi as quietly and as quickly as he could be. He stepped out without a sound then tiptoed to Goten's room to check on him. But when he opened, the room was completely empty. He wasn't in there.

"Goten…" he whispered, thinking he was just out of sight, but heard no reply. And when that failed he shut the door slowly and finally left out the front door to look for him outside.

"Going somewhere?" he heard a voice, immediately turning around.

"Letish!" he half gasped, half asked confused. Somehow when he saw that it was just her he became less concerned and alert and went back to being sleepy. He thought she would be asleep just like everyone else and believed his eyes were failing him for a moment there.

"Or sneaking out on your wife. Tsk, tsk, tsk… and here I pegged you as a loyal husband."

Being that he was half asleep he thought he was hearing her wrong, and was extremely confused by her standing there and by everything that was pretty much going on. "What? What are you talking about? And what are you doing out this late?" he asked, sounding like he had a major hangover and was surrounded by all kinds of obnoxiously loud instruments played on a loop.

She snickered. "Don't you mean what are _we_ doing out here."

What she said made absolutely no sense to him, going in one ear and simultaneously out the other if even possible. "I was checking to see if everyone was okay. I sensed something was wrong. Do you know if Vegeta's alright?"

Letish put on an act like as if she was concerned about Vegeta. "Really? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I just got this feeling that he was in danger."

"I haven't been able to sense anything since I woke up," she lied. "I've kind of been out of it and when I can't sleep I like to go on walks to tire myself out again." Letish stepped aside and gestured her hand out toward the woods behind his house. "Care to join me?"

"But it's the middle of he night," he whined, rubbing his eyes. "And I'm kinda tired. I have training tomorrow, so I need to rest up. And so do you."

_I don't give a tail if I do or not, darn it!_

"I know. But we can look for Goten."

Goku was still half asleep and though he wanted to be nice, wanted even more to go back to sleep. And when a Saiyan doesn't get the required sleep they need, not only can it throw them off in general—specifically in training—but can make them cranky or just want to blast you into oblivion. He blinked over and over again without replying to her suggestion. He had no idea why he did it but he agreed. Part of him wanted to get it over with so he could return to bed because he figured if he walked with her, it would tucker her out real fast and she would fly herself back to her room to sleep. He just hoped he would come home with Goten too.

"Alright, I'll go walk with you," he surrendered as he stretched for the walk, stepping forward to her with fists on his hips. "But just for a little while, not all night, okay? We both need our rest, but you probably already know that."

"Okay," she agreed cheerfully, with a small smile. For the first time it wasn't faked for whatever reason there was. Her voice had a tiny bit of a natural raspy tone. Letish started while Goku followed after close behind. He started laughing out of nowhere. And she smirked at something else besides it. "What's so funny?"

"For a second there you looked at me like a like a little girl," he giggled as they headed down a hill into the woods.

She growled lowly, which made him laugh more. Goku wasn't sure why she was upset nor did he care with the shortage of sleep he had already, but the cause of her frustration was that it dawned on her that even though he was half awake, he might have been right. Her told her it wasn't all that bad and that he thought it was actually cute, which made her angrier.

_Darn, being stuck in that pod for three years really messed me up. Instead of maturing fully in my behavior, I've seemed to remain childish._

Minutes passed by while Bulma waited for Vegeta to heal up in the Rejuvenation Tank, having fallen asleep not all that long after the machine turned on. Her hair looked like a mess and she was too tired to stay up for him, she would just wake up to get him out and occasioning to check how he was going. The scientist was sitting in a chair on wheel, her arms propped up by a single, cushiony branch for each limb. Her head bobbed up, waking up and turning her chair towards the machine to check on the progress. He hadn't moved once since she put him in the machine, so she decided to get a little more sleep until he did move. She turned back to face her desk, laying her head back down on top of her arms and began to slowly drift off. Right when her eyes shut the alarm sounded. Bulma spun back around and jumped to her feet to press the button labeled "DRAIN." Both her and Vegeta waited for all of the water to vanish. Afterwards, Vegeta spat out the mouthpiece.

He looked to his wife. "Thank you, Bulma."

Vegeta made his way out of the Rejuvenation Tank and took a breath before powering up, growling at the fact that Letish could have easily sent him to the ER and did without a care in the world, much less an understanding of what he could and would do to her if he came back alive.

Bulma gasped and furrowed her eyebrows at him, irritated by his clearly impulsive decision to go back out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to take care of business!" he stated firmly, staring at the exit.

"Oh no you're not!" she proclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back as hard as she could. "You could have been really hurt! And you want to go back out there?!"

"You don't understand, woman! Something's terribly wrong!" He pulled away but she pulled his back again.

"You don't think I know that? I got your message, Vegeta! In my dream, remember? I was scared! I thought Bills was back and he…!" she drifted off, remembering the thought from earlier.

"Bulma, relax. It's been two years… We have one more year. Besides, Bills wouldn't come back unless he was at full strength. And that will only happen when he rises from his three year long nap," he reassured the fearful turquoise-haired woman.

"That's beside the point, you jerk! I thought your life was in danger, I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Like what?" he demanded, truly wanting to know what she thought.

"_LIKE YOU WERE DEAD_!" she blurted out.

Part of her wishing she wasn't so blunt about it and the other part still angry with him for wanting to jump into danger so quickly. Vegeta's eyes grew big, turning his face away from Bulma so she wouldn't notice.

_Even my own wife could tell how much of an impact Letish's attack had on me…!_

"So, mind telling me why you needed medical attention—Hey!"

Vegeta picked her up in his arms and rushed out of the Medical Room and to their room. Bulma yelled at him to put her down the entire way there.

"Listen mister! If you think now is a time for that, _you've completely lost your marbles_!" she shouted before he tossed her on the bed.

"Quit your incessant yelling! You'll wake our son, and don't get me started about the baby."

"I still don't like where this is going. What's happening out there that you _obviously_ don't want me to know about?"

He growled, "Something's happened to Letish!"

Bulma's heart stopped or so it seemed to her. Already another thing went go wrong in less than a whole twenty-four hours. "What? Is she all right?"

"No. She's gone completely insane!"

"So… it was her who attacked you," she said by this time knowing he would confirm it.

She was upset that Letish would try something like killing either one of them. She seemed so innocent when she talked to her, and relaxed. And for the first time since she arrived, Letish looked genuinely happy. Not the same as when Vegeta let her stay at Capsule Corp, which was more of gratitude. She always looked her happiest when she talked about her life on Planet Mecheta. And any other time beside that was when she ate.

"Yes, but it's not just that."

"Then what more is there?" Bulma begged him.

"I don't know." He paused and remembered back to the conversation with Letish regarding the lie about her eyes, thinking it may serve an importance. "Her eyes were red," he said off the top of his mind. Vegeta pivoted his body back to her. "Does that give you any clue as to why she would attack me?"

"No," Bulma answered, furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't really see why it would though. What exactly did she do?"

"She was acting so out of character. She made up this story of how she wanted to spar with me—I can't believe I fell for that. And the next thing I know I'm on the ground and she's standing over me, giving me the most bizarre look."

"What do you mean?"

"She looked like she was completely full of evil, like there was nothing but evil energy inside her. And then she became angry when I told her I would stop her. It was so strange, the way she was acting! I never would have guessed she would come after us… especially after I took her in when she had nowhere else to go and gave her a lovely room, food, everything!" He growled and punched the wall. Luckily for Bulma she had a few room's walls changed so that they could hopefully take the fury of a Saiyan. Vegeta turned his head back at Bulma. "That's why I want you to stay here." He rushed out of the room until Bulma pulled him back.

"Not if you're going to go back out there! If Letish is as dangerous as you say, you need to stay away from her!"

"And what? Let Kakarot save you all again is that it? He's the one she's after!"

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed. "But how is that possible? Goku's like one of the only people she can talk to! I mean, sure, she didn't like it at all when you guys started to talk about Super Saiyans, but she seemed so fond of him before all that. She even looked like "

Vegeta looked at her, thinking about what she had said. "It's funny how you would say that, I thought the same thing. But when we were talking, she acted like I was keeping her from doing a greater good, something that needed to be carried out. And she wanted to stop me so urgently."

"Did he do something to offend her?"

"No, I don't think he did. Kakarot was just trying to help her out. He said he wanted to talk to her after she ran off but I wouldn't let him. I guess he did after all, because now she wants revenge. And I don't know why!" Vegeta took his wife by the shoulders and sat back on the bed gently. "_That_ is why I need you to here where it's safe. She won't attack you if you aren't in plain sight. Trust me when I say this."

"But—"

"But nothing!" he snapped getting tired of her attempts to keep him from stopping her. "You're staying here, Bulma! End of discussion!"

Vegeta paced out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Bulma ran to the door and jiggled the knob to open it but wasn't unsuccessful because he was holding the door in place on the other side.

"Vegeta! Let me out!"

He reached up to the top of the doorframe and grabbed the key and locket the door, putting it back and taking off to go to hopefully find Goku before Letish.

"Vegeta!" She barked, shouting threw the door, "You had better come back alive or else I'm going to kill you!" She pounded her fist on the door then gave up, pouting and crossed her arms above her chest. "Stubborn fool."

Meanwhile on the trail through the woods, Goku went from a drowsy child to a very alert Saiyan. He was feeling much better now; in fact he could practically jog circles around Letish, which he did briefly. Though he knew it was only a matter of time before he would crash. While they were on the walk, Goku occasionally brought up how beautiful the flowers of the trees were coming in. Letish commented positively on them as well, leading him to ask her if she loved nature. She answered with a yes and left it at that. That is until he complimented on the star's beauty and although you couldn't see much from the view, they were still quite the sight. Letish agreed without command while irking herself in the process.

Why was she acting so calm? She was separated from her necklace for more than enough time. She should have made her move by then. She found herself staring at the moon in the middle of their walk, as if looking for an explanation for her behavior in it. It came clear to her that her deep love for nature—something that developed at a very young age if not birth—went deeper than she thought. Letish began to worry that this may have been a weakness of hers, and stressed about the possibility of Goku or any of the Z Fighters predict this "flaw" and try to stop her. She mentally cursed the weakness for even existing. Quickly got ahold of herself and decided to make her move. By the time she made up her mind they were at the bottom of the hill.

"That was a great walk, Letish. Thank you for the suggestion, but we should probably be heading back. I don't want Chi-Chi to be worried…" He looked around and was surprise to find that she wasn't in sight, turning his head in all directions. "Letish? Where'd ya go?" Goku checked again and still couldn't find her.

"Right here!"

HE whipped around and saw her standing a good distance behind him with her arms stretched out in front of her and the heals of her hands buckled together.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, thinking she was about to blast him.

"So you're the one who was the first Super Saiyan after that other Saiyan who became one too."

"Yeah… But, why are you asking—?"

Letish fired a large energy blast at him. Goku jumped high and dodged the attack, which blew away a long line of trees.

He grunted with doubt. "Letish! What was that for?"

Her lip curled up in a smirk and she arched her back. "You really don't know, do you? But of course you wouldn't. If you did, you would have stopped me half way down the trail."

Letish dashed at Goku with a fist

"Well if I knew you were going to try to destroy the forest, I would have never walked with you in the first place! Why did you try to attack me?! You could have killed me!"

She growled. "You're darn right I could have killed you! And I would have loved doing it too! Why did I attack you?" she scoffed silently to herself. "You have no right asking me a question like that!" The red irises flared in florescence. "You sound just like Vegeta when he asked me the same thing!"

"Just like Vegeta…? Ah! Hey, wait a second! You _do_ know what happened to Vegeta! Where is he?"

"I would say the likelihood of him laying by a tree is pretty high," she said innocently.

"What did you do to him?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business," she furrowed her eyebrows while checking her nails. "You can check if you want but I don't care about him at the moment."

"I don't understand… Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong? Is this about what I said to you earlier? Because if you took your anger out on Vegeta because of something I did, I want to make amends for it."

Goku approached Letish with his hand for a shake of truce, to which she declined with a swat of the hand.

"Keep away from me! I meant I don't care about him because it's you I request!"

"What?"

Letish snarled and powered up to as high as her own strength would take her, producing a large red aura around her body. Her eyes flared again as she stood back up straight and aimed her index finger at him. "DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW WHY! AND YET YOU ACT ALL INNOCENT… WELL, NO MORE!" She gave herself another power boost before returning to her more composed tone. "If you want to keep up this pathetic and disgusting charade, then fine! I just hope the people of this planet can forgive your for your mistakes!" Letish fired an enormous blast towards the city. It was too fast for Goku to stop and his train of thought was lost, staring at the attack

How could she do this? She was too innocent to attack people who were blameless, or so he thought, and for what? Vengeance? And why from him? He tried to think of anything he may have done to upset her, remembering their talk from earlier and immediately thought of how Letish kept telling him how she would get stronger but she wouldn't rely on becoming a Super Saiyan. She almost had him convinced that being a Super Saiyan was something to be ashamed of, more shameful than murder or abandonment. She spoke as though she had knowledge of such a thing from personal experience, which told Goku that she had seen one before. Sure, it could've been that she had transformed and was rueful for it, but that was never the feeling he got from her when they spoke at all.

Whatever reason Letish may have thought she had, what she was doing was still wrong and inexcusable. And if he had to teach her what happened when foes took their rage out on innocent people, then he would do that.

Goku whipped his head around to Letish who had her focus on him the entire time. She loved seeing that look on his face; that look of disbelief. Anger. Guilt. At least this part of her, a part she herself wasn't conscious of existing. The real her was in a whole other dimension in her subconscious. She wanted him to think she was pure evil, she wanted him to become angry with her—enough to challenge her just to have her make short work of him—and she especially wanted him to feel guilty—anything, just as long as it made him miserable.

All of a sudden they both looked up into the sky when they heard a disturbance occur. Her attack was sent flying into the atmosphere. They were both astonished but Goku was grateful for it while Letish slowly became outraged.

"What in the—"

"HEY LETISH!"

She turned slightly in place and saw Vegeta standing a right where the blast was fired up with his arms raised up high. Once he examined just how much it infuriated her to know he was back on his feet so soon, he smirked proudly.

"Vegeta!" she said under her breath, wishing he really wasn't there.

"Vegeta? I thought you were—"

"Dead? No, just temporarily out of commission. But now I'm back. Kakarot, there's something you need to know—!" Vegeta stopped when Letish appeared in front of him, held his hands behind him with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

"Don't you dare say one more word unless you want me to add you to my kill list!" she hissed in his ear.

Vegeta bit down on her hand hard. She cried out and let go of his mouth.

"Kakarot, listen to me! You have to attack her! She's—"

Letish kneed him in the back and repeated it twice before covering his mouth again with her hand and pinching his nose so he couldn't breath this time. The force she used was so strong, it nearly made him weep, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Go ahead and do that again," she challenged him threateningly. "I'll just snap your neck!" Letish directed her attention towards Goku again. "As for you, you can try attacking me but you won't win! But you may just risk your comrade's life! I only seek to do business with you, Goku! Give me that and I'll leave every last one of your friends and the Earthlings alone!" She turned her head back to Vegeta, letting him talk under little circumstances. "I told you to stay behind and not interfere. I would have thought you'd understand that. Or have you forgotten about the Saiyan Code of Honor: one cannot stand in the way of another's battle?"

He kept grunting which let to her letting go of his nose and mouth to hear what it was. "Have you forgotten what you've taught as well: backstabbing is forbidden, don't show yourself as an ally one second and the next an enemy?"

"What did you say?" she kneed him again, this time even harder. Producing another scream from Vegeta.

She didn't necessarily enjoy doing it. She just needed him to stay out of her way. And she was willing to live up to her promise about leaving everyone alone in exchange for Goku's life. Letish didn't want to hurt any of them to get what she desired but she would jump at the chance to "give him a good reason to walk away" though. Making him suffer was just to let him know he needed to respect her no matter what the circumstances.

"Alright!"

The both of them turned to see Goku and were shocked to hear him say that, especially Vegeta. So surprised, Letish started to slowly set his free by first taking her hand away so he could breath and speak again.

He panted before he said, "Kakarot… what are you doing? You don't want to take her on alone! You'll only get yourself killed!"

"Would you normally ask to team up with me, Vegeta?"

"No but—"

"Then don't start now. It's me she wants, and I won't disrespect her decision by letting you join me. And I won't risk your life just to save mine."

"Ordinarily I wouldn't bother, but this is different! For once I'm worried about your life being on the line considering the circumstances!"

"How is it different? If you know something that I don't, then tell me."

Vegeta looked back at Letish, who had both of her hands holing him in place. She glared at him so fixedly, he knew better than to open his mouth. He wanted to keep Bulma safe, and their children too. While not putting everyone on Earth's life "I-I can't tell you."

"Then I think it's best if you don't get involved at all. If she wants to fight me and maybe even kill me, I have to give her that. I'm not saying I won't fight back, but there has to be a way around killing her."

"I know you don't want to kill her, Kakarot, and there _is_ a way to stop her by not ending her life! I know there is!"

"Well don't bother trying to come up with a plan! She's go after you if she knows you're trying to get in the way! I'll hold her off, hoping I'll figure out a plan! Just go be with Bulma, okay? I can take care of Letish. Now go!"

"But, you surly can't know what I do! If you did you would be able to stop her. Maybe. What if you can't come up with an idea on your own?"

"Then I guess I only have two options: if I can't find out what's wrong with her by talking things out, I'll have to kill her or the complete alternative."

Vegeta didn't want to accept it but he had to. "Very well," He turned back to Letish. "You can let go of me now, I'm leaving you with Kakarot to settle your feud."

Letish set him free and stood still watching Goku continuously as Vegeta began walking away from the circle.

"Vegeta," she called back.

He rotated around to see her still facing Goku. He wondered what else she needed form him. "What is it?"

"I was telling the truth when I said I wouldn't harm anyone as long as I could eliminate Goku, but… if anyone tries to put an end to the fight… I will not hesitate to make them suffer."

Her voice was grave and echoed in his head over and over again. He would think of nothing but that statement for a very long time, knowing if there was anything she was sure about, it was fulfilling that promise. Vegeta started to step back further, ready to join up with his wife and devise a plan. Until he wanted to give Goku one last word of advise.

"Kakarot, I'm leaving this up to you. I wish you didn't have to face this alone. I really do."

"I know. There's just way too much going on to be worried about managing Letish right now. We have a year left and this is cutting into our training."

"You worry more about defeating her and reverting things back to the way they were. Some people are just _not what they appear to be_," he added.

"Go! I'm finished with this. I want to make this monster pay for what he's done to me."

Vegeta gave Goku a signal, darting his eyes over to Letish then back to him. He took one more step back before itching his eye like he was tired and pulling the bottom lid down, briefly pointing at his eye before he took to the skies back to Capsule Corp. Letish still was turned to Goku and was too focused to notice what he was doing. Goku knew nothing of the signal or how to use it as an advantage besides that it was a signal, it played a big role taking down Letish, and when the time was right he would figure out what it meant. It was too early in the morning and his brain wasn't ready to start for him. But now it was time to face off against Letish.

"So, I guess we should get started."

"Yes, we should! I'm very eager to end you right here where we stand!"

"But before we get started, may I ask you a question?" End of chapter 12.


End file.
